Mirror Image
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: They say that everyone has a twin in the world. Except Gary meets his "twin" when he's inexplicable transported over 50 years in the past.


Mirror Image  
  
Before Kyle Chandler was Gary Hobson, he played Jeff Metcalf in the wonderful 1940s drama "Homefront". For those of you who were not fortunate enough to see "Homefront", here is a history of the show: "Homefront" addressed the plight of GIs returning home to their small town of River Run, Ohio following their service in World War II. The middle class Metcalf family included mother Anne and her eldest son , Hank (a veteran), middle daughter, Linda (who worked at Sloan Industries until she was forced to relinquish her job so that the returning men would have jobs), and youngest son, Jeff (a part time bartender and aspiring baseball player). The wealthy Sloans consisted of Mike and Ruth. Their son, Mike, Jr. was killed during the war. The Sloans owned Sloan Industries, a plant which employed a large number of people. They had little concern about worker safety and fair wages. The Sloans were shocked by the appearance of Gina, their son's pregnant, Italian war bride who came to River Run. The Davises were an African-American family who worked as servants for the Sloans. Gloria was a maid and Abe was the chauffeur. Their son, Robert, was also a returning GI. Virginia Szabo ("Ginger") was a spunky aspiring actress and Linda's friend. She was engaged to Charlie Hailey, another GI and a friend of Hank Metcalf. Ginger was shocked when Charlie returned to River Run with an English wife, Caroline. On the rebound, Ginger became involved with Jeff Metcalf (who had fallen in love with his brother's girlfriend, Sarah Brewer, while Hank was at war. Sarah and Jeff ended their relationship and Sarah married Hank). Al Kahn, a charismatic union organizer, fell in love and later married Anne Metcalf.  
  
This fan fic story is an EE/Homefront crossover. My premise is:Gary gets transported to 1946 River Run, Ohio and meets Jeff Metcalf. Both men are spooked by their uncanny resemblance. Jeff is amused by Gary's stories about the paper and Gary is interested in learning about Jeff's life in River Run and post-war America. However, Gary also tries to figure out how to return to the present. Unfortunately, it is Jeff who gets sent back to Chicago while Gary ends up stuck in River Run. A hilarious comedy of errors unfolds when both men try to live the other's life. As a twin, I know first hand some of the confusion that arises when people are unable to distinguish between my sister Stacy and I. Even though Gary and Jeff aren't twins, they are mirror images so I thought that it would be funny to see this kind of confusion played out in a fan fic story.  
  
No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made. The story idea is mine. All characters belong to whoever created them. Some of the dialogue that appears in this story is not my own, but belongs to the writers of "Homefront".  
  
Sorry for the lengthy introduction. I hope that you enjoy my story. As always, feedback welcomed & appreciated!  
  
Author: Tracy Diane Miller E-mail address: tdmiller82@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dazed and confused, Gary made his way down the street. His steps were heavy and measured. His mind was clouded. What was happening to him? Where was he? The unfamiliar streets provided little answer to his questions. Somehow, everything seemed so strange, so dated. It was as if he had stepped inside of a Norman Rockwell painting. Maybe a drink would help, Gary thought. Not that he was a heavy drinker. But today, he needed a drink to relax his frazzled psyche. Good, there was a bar just up ahead. Gary strained his eyes to read the sign "Purl Roadhouse." He would just stop in there for a few minutes, grab a beer, and figure out what was happening to him.  
  
Heart pounding with fatigue and confusion, Gary opened the door and walked into the bar.  
  
Immediately, Gary was hit by a large dose of 1940s nostalgia. Women with pompadour hairstyles and men in fedora hats and trousers held up by suspenders sat at tables while Glenn Miller tunes played from a corner jukebox. When "In The Mood" suddenly started playing, many of the patrons rose from their seats and proceeded to the dance floor for a hearty rendition of the Jitter Bug.  
  
Gary took a seat at a back table, his eyes curiously fixed on the merriment on the dance floor. Those customers who were not on the dance floor seemed oblivious to the stranger who sat at the back table, his present day attire oddly misplaced.  
  
He really needed a drink. Gary looked around for a bartender. He saw a tall man with dark hair working behind the bar. When the man turned around to place a drink order on a tray, Gary couldn't believe his eyes. Was he hallucinating?  
  
Mud green eyes concentrated on making sure the drinks were right. These eyes periodically looked from an order slip to the drink tray. Sure the eyes didn't appear to have the same intensity as eyes which concealed the burden of knowing the future, but the eyes were still familiar. Gary recognized those eyes. They were his eyes.  
  
Dark hair neatly parted on the side and with styling gel gave the bartender a boyish appearance. It was his hair, Gary noted. His hair sans the styling gel.  
  
Heavy eyebrows arched as he removed another glass from the bar and began filling it with liquid. The same eyebrows were on Gary's face.  
  
What was going on? Gary wondered. This man, this bartender, looked exactly like him, his mirror image.  
  
Gary removed the paper from the back pocket of his jeans. His mouth dropped when he saw the banner and date on the paper: THE RIVER RUN DAILY NEWS, January 5, 1946.  
  
"Oh Boy."  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Chicago. It's 6:30 and..."  
  
Gary's hand quickly muted the radio.  
  
"Meow." Thump.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." Gary yelled to his anticipated feline deliverer. He threw off the bed covers and proceeded to the door.  
  
Gary opened the door. As expected, the cat was sitting on the paper.  
  
"Good morning to you, too." Gary said to the cat as he bent over to pick up the paper. The cat ran into Gary's apartment.  
  
Gary closed the door. He opened the paper and began scanning the headlines. The first few pages were silent as to people requiring help. Could it be, would he actually have the day off? Gary wondered.  
  
His question was answered in the negative when he saw a headline on page four that screamed for his attention: "Sun-Times Archivist Injured In Blaze." Gary read the story: "Long time Sun-Times Archivist, Morris Sanford, was seriously injured in a fire which broke out shortly before 8:00 a.m. in the basement of the Sun-Times Building. Fire officials believe that the blaze was caused by a cigarette in an overturned waste paper basket which caught on to some old newspapers."  
  
Gary looked at his watch- 6:35. Hopefully, he had time to shower, grab some breakfast, and avert the impending disaster at the Sun-Times.  
  
Marissa was already busy in the office handling paperwork. For as much as she loved Gary and knew that the paper occupied a lot of his time, she also knew that he could be a procrastinator even when he had the time. Consequently, McGinty's vendors often came to Marissa to guarantee that their bills were paid.  
  
"Good morning, Marissa." Gary said, entering the office.  
  
"Good morning, Gary. There are donuts on the desk."  
  
How did she do it? How was Marissa always able to read his thoughts? Gary wondered.  
  
Gary poured himself some coffee and helped himself to a donut.  
  
"What's in the paper today?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I have to go over to the Sun-Times before 8:00 a.m. to save Morris from being injured in a fire that starts in the basement." Gary answered.  
  
Morris Sanford had always been Gary's lifeline to Lucius Snow. It was Morris who had given Gary the boxes containing Snow's possessions. The documents that Gary found in these boxes often produced more questions than answers about the elusive typesetter.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you later." Gary said to Marissa as he went out the door. He wanted to make sure that he arrived at the Sun-Times in enough time.  
  
Fortunately, the Chicago Sun-Times Building wasn't too far from McGinty's. Gary entered the building and told the lobby security guard that he wanted to see Morris Sanford. The guard directed Gary to the basement.  
  
Gary hated whenever the paper failed to provide precise times. "Before 8:00 a.m." could mean anything.  
  
"Morris." Gary called.  
  
No answer. "Morris." Gary called out again.  
  
Gary walked towards the gated area where he often found Morris. He saw a glow radiating from the waste paper basket. Inside the waste paper basket was a discarded cigarette already ablaze. Gary put out the fire.  
  
"Well, Mr. Hobson. It's a surprise to see you down here." Morris said to Gary as he was coming from another area of the basement.  
  
"Morris, you really should be careful about those cigarettes." Gary said. "I thought that you quit anyway."  
  
"When you get to be my age, it's not so easy to quit. What brings you to the Sun-Times, Mr. Hobson?" Morris asked.  
  
"I was going to call you. I found some more of old Lucius Snow's things that you might be interested in." Morris said before Gary could answer.  
  
Snow certainly was a pack rat. It seemed as if Morris always located some mysterious box belonging to the long forgotten typesetter.  
  
Morris put down the newspapers. He went to a shelf and picked up a box marked "Lucius Snow."  
  
Morris placed the box on the table and removed the lid.  
  
"Snow was a big baseball fan." Morris added. "But I never realized that he kept all this stuff."  
  
"The Cubs have a loyal following." Gary replied.  
  
"No, not the Cubs." Morris said. "Snow seemed really interested in the Cleveland Indians. These newspaper articles go all way back to 1946." Morris said holding up some newspapers.  
  
Gary looked inside the box. It was full of old issues of The River Run Daily News.  
  
"You're welcomed to stay down here and look through this stuff if you like." Morris offered. "I need to get back upstairs."  
  
"Thanks Morris." Gary said before Morris disappeared from the room.  
  
Gary took off his jacket and sat down on a chair. He removed a handful of newspapers from the box and placed them on the table.  
  
Each issue had one familiar thread- an article that focused on Cleveland Indians Baseball Player, Jeff Metcalf.  
  
Gary began reading the headlines: "Rookie Metcalf Shining Star." "Cleveland Indians Win Season Thanks To Metcalf." "Metcalf Achieves Record With Home Run Hits."  
  
There were more than a dozen articles extolling Jeff Metcalf's talents as a right fielder.  
  
What was Snow's fascination with Jeff Metcalf? Gary wondered.  
  
Gary continued flipping through newspapers and reading articles about Jeff Metcalf. It was strange because the more he read about Jeff Metcalf, the more he felt as if he knew the man. More unexplainable was the fact that Gary felt a powerful connection to someone whom he had never met and who had lived over a half-century ago.  
  
Gary realized that none of the articles contained a picture of Jeff Metcalf.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"What are you doing here, Cat?" Gary asked.  
  
"Meow." Cat seemed very persistent. Gary sensed that the cat was trying to direct his attention to something. But what?  
  
Gary looked up at the bookcase where the cat was sitting. A short distance away, on an extremely high shelf, was a book. The book's spine was worn, but Gary could still read the lettering: "Cleveland Indians Annual, 1947."  
  
Perhaps there would be a picture of Jeff Metcalf in this book, Gary concluded.  
  
Gary moved the table closer to the shelf. He climbed on the table and reached for the book. Even on tiptoe, he still couldn't reach the book. He tried harder.  
  
Unfortunately, Cat also jumped on the table. The unexpected feel of Cat's fur against his leg caused Gary to jerk his body. His foot missed the end of the table. He slipped and fell. Gary's head hit the edge of the table before he landed on the floor unconscious.  
  
Darkness.  
  
A few minutes later, Gary awoke. He groaned. God, his head hurt!  
  
Disoriented, Gary looked around. He was on the street. He last remembered being in the Sun-Times basement. Why was he now on the street? Gary wondered.  
  
Gary started walking down the street. Everything looked so unfamiliar. Where was he? What was happening to him?  
  
He really needed a drink. May be this would calm him and he could figure out what was going on.  
  
There was a bar just up ahead. The sign said "Purl Roadhouse."  
  
Gary entered the bar. "Now I know I'm not in Chicago anymore." Gary said upon looking around the room.  
  
Gary felt as if he was trapped in a 1940s time warp. From the clothes the patrons wore to the old jukebox in the corner playing big band music, the ambiance was clearly from a bygone era.  
  
Gary took a seat at a back table. He looked around for a bartender.  
  
A tall man was behind the bar, his back towards Gary, preparing drinks. When the man turned around to place some drinks on a tray, Gary couldn't believe his eyes. The bartender looked exactly like him.  
  
What's going on? Gary wondered. He removed the paper from the back pocket of his jeans. He was shocked when he saw the banner and date on the paper: The River Run Daily News, 1946.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
The bartender left the bar and walked towards Gary's table. Gary held the newspaper close to his face.  
  
"May I take your order?" Jeff asked Gary.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sir?" Jeff said.  
  
No answer. Gary held the paper closer to his face.  
  
Jeff was getting perturbed. This guy must be deaf. Jeff wanted to take this guy's order. The sooner he was finished with his shift, the sooner he would be able to spend some time with Ginger.  
  
"May I take your order, Sir?" Jeff said again. This time his tone was less than friendly.  
  
Seeing no way out of this, Gary lowered the paper.  
  
"What would you...Good Lord!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jeff stared in amazement at the customer. This man looked exactly like him. He could be my twin, Jeff thought.  
  
No, this can't be. I'm just tired and stressed, Jeff reasoned. It made sense. Jeff had been worrying about whether he would be selected to attend the upcoming spring training in Clearwater. His coach assured him that his chances of being chosen were excellent. Spring training would be his ticket, his shot at becoming a professional baseball player. Relying on the coach's instincts and the kind words of his family ("My baby brother is going to be the biggest thing baseball has ever seen" Hank had said proudly to whomever was within ear shot), Jeff had worked many double shifts at the Purl Roadhouse to pay for his transportation to Clearwater.  
  
And then there was Ginger! He loved her desperately and wanted to be "close" to her. They were engaged after all. But Ginger had taken Father Dreher's words at the pre- cana classes very seriously. She was not going to tempt Jeff or allow him to "get to first base" as she reminded him. The baseball metaphor did not escape Jeff. Of all the times for Ginger to use baseball in a sentence! Jeff was having a tough time dealing with all this tension particularly the "tension" caused by Ginger.  
  
No wonder his eyes were playing tricks on him.  
  
Jeff had the solution. All he had to do was close his eyes and the customer would appear just like any other customer who comes into the bar. This man would no longer look like him.  
  
Okay, here it goes, Jeff told himself. He closed his eyes and waited a few seconds before opening them. When he opened his eyes, Jeff saw that the look-alike customer was still there. Swell. Now what?  
  
Gary understood what Jeff was doing. He had also considered closing his eyes and hoping that he would wake up in his loft. The absurdity of this thought quickly made Gary nix this plan.  
  
An awkward silence. Both men waited for the other to speak. Finally, Jeff broke the ice.  
  
"Who are you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Gary. Gary Hobson. And you are?"  
  
"Jeff Metcalf."  
  
Oh boy.this was Jeff Metcalf! Gary thought to himself. His heart was racing. May be that was why he felt such a weird connection to Jeff Metcalf. But what was Snow's connection to all this? Somehow Gary believed that there was a reason why Morris happened to find that box with Snow's collection of newspapers.  
  
No one in the Purl Roadhouse seemed to notice Jeff and Gary's interaction. It was a good thing, too. It wouldn't be easy explaining how this stranger looked so much like one of River Run's favorite sons.  
  
Gary rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Listen, I'm not sure how I got here and I'm trying to get back home." Gary said, clearly not commenting on the obvious question of his resemblance to Jeff.  
  
"Where are you from?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Chicago." Gary replied.  
  
"Long way to be lost." Jeff said.  
  
Gary winced. His head was really hurting.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked concerned. He noticed the bruise forming on Gary's head. "You should have a doctor take a look at that." Jeff said pointing to Gary's bruise.  
  
Gary touched his head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
"Look, mister."  
  
"It's Gary."  
  
"Look Gary, I'm going to see if I can find some one to cover the rest of my shift. Then, we can go somewhere and talk. Maybe we can figure out what's going on."  
  
Gary nodded. "Where's the bathroom?" Gary politely asked.  
  
"There." Jeff pointed, indicating the men's room.  
  
"I'll be right back." Gary said.  
  
Gary went into the men's room and washed his face with cold water. When he looked up at his reflection in the mirror, he was about to get another shock. He looked over ten years younger, like he was in his twenties again.  
  
What's happening? Gary asked himself again. Here he was stuck over fifty years in the past with a man who could be his identical twin. And to top things off, he had regained ten years of his life in his appearance.  
  
Gary needed answers.  
  
"Meow." Cat appeared in the men's room.  
  
"I know that you had something to do with this." Gary accused.  
  
"Meow." Cat responded, jumping out of the window.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
There was an awkward silence in the car. Gary watched Jeff as he drove, his eyes fixed on the road. He wondered where Jeff was taking him. Finally, Gary spoke hoping that small talk would ease the situation.  
  
"What did you tell your boss to enable you to leave work early?" Gary asked.  
  
"I told him that I was sick." Jeff replied.  
  
"So you lied." Gary said.  
  
"I didn't lie." Jeff insisted. "I used a mental reservation."  
  
"Howzat?" Gary asked puzzled.  
  
"A mental reservation. I told him that I was sick, but I was thinking, just thinking, I'm sick of working here tonight." Jeff continued.  
  
"But it's still a lie." Gary challenged.  
  
"No. A mental reservation is not a lie. That's why it is called a mental reservation and not a lie. My mother taught us the distinction years ago."" Jeff said proudly as if this fact gave credence to his argument.  
  
Gary smiled. He knew that Jeff was splitting hairs. But who was he to contradict Jeff's childhood teachings? Besides, maybe there was something to this "mental reservation" business. Gary certainly would have to remember this the next time he found himself in a tight spot with Armstrong.  
  
"Where are we going?" Gary asked.  
  
"To my house." Jeff responded. "My brother, sister-in-law, and sister aren't home. I'm the youngest. My brother, Hank is a veteran. Now he works as a safety specialist for Sloan Industries. He's going to help make things a lot better at the plant." Jeff said confidently.  
  
"My sister-in-law, Sarah, is studying to be a teacher. My sister, Linda, also works for Sloan Industries as a file clerk. But she is really active in the union and that leads to some lively debates at our house with Hank working in management. Mom always has to referee or else we would have World War III." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Linda is really smart. She also writes for the union newsletter." Jeff added. "But I bet that she could work for a newspaper someday. We have a cousin, Luke, who wants to work for a newspaper."  
  
"My mother is working tonight. She works at Brandstaetter's Drugstore." Jeff continued.  
  
"What about your father?" Gary inquired.  
  
"Dad passed on years ago." Jeff replied somberly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Gary said.  
  
"That's okay. How about your family Gary?"  
  
"I'm an only child. My parents live in Indiana. That's where I grew up." Gary explained.  
  
Gary couldn't imagine still living with his parents once he became an adult. When he went away to college, he was more than happy to assert his independence. His parents love could be very stifling. Whenever they were around, he felt like a kid again.  
  
"My fiancee, Ginger, is the swellest girl in the world." Jeff beamed, breaking Gary out of his reverie. "She works the switchboard at our radio station, WREQ. She had this crazy idea about becoming an actress. We won a dance contest and a screen test in Hollywood. We didn't make it to the silver screen, but now Ginger keeps telling me that she is going to be a radio star."  
  
"Just be sure that you are ready to get married and that you both want the same things." Gary cautioned, his painful breakup with Marcia on his mind.  
  
"We are attending Father Dreher's pre-cana classes to prepare us for marriage." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff surmised from the serious tone in Gary's voice when talking about marriage that he knew a great deal about the subject.  
  
"Are you married, Gary?"  
  
"I was, but I'm not anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jeff said. Jeff had misinterpreted Gary's statement to mean that his wife had died.  
  
"Here we are." Jeff said, pulling up to the driveway of the Metcalf house.  
  
Gary noticed that the Metcalf house sat on a perfectly manicured street, a reflection of post-war suburbia.  
  
Both men got out of the car and entered the house.  
  
Gary looked around. This house was very well kept. The furniture wasn't fancy, but it looked spotless and comfortable. An old fashioned radio occupied a back corner. A cross hung prominently near the stairs. Gary sensed from seeing the cross and from Jeff's conversation in the car that the Metcalfs were devout Catholics.  
  
"Would you like anything?" Jeff offered.  
  
"No thanks." Gary answered.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and change. I'll be right back." Jeff said, before disappearing to his attic bedroom.  
  
Gary sat on the couch. He was very tired. He also wondered how he was ever going to get back home.  
  
Gary closed his eyes. Soon, his calm was interrupted by the opening of the front door and a loud voice.  
  
"Hey, Mutt, what are you doing home so early? Aren't you supposed to be working tonight? Oh, I get it. You are a naughty boy playing hooky so you can spend time with Ginger." Charlie teased.  
  
Charlie walked closer to where Gary was sitting. He noticed Gary's clothes. "What's the story with that getup?" Charlie asked, pointing to Gary's clothes. "Halloween was a few months ago." Charlie continued ribbing Gary.  
  
Gary looked down at his clothes, but he didn't answer.  
  
Charlie saw the bruise on Gary's head. "Looks like you took a nasty hit. Mutt, don't you know that you are supposed to use a bat to hit the ball not your head?" Charlie asked. He playfully ruffled Gary's hair.  
  
Who was this jerk? Gary wondered. Surely, this man couldn't be Jeff's older brother that he seemed to admire.  
  
Charlie Hailey was harmless, but Gary didn't know that. Charlie and Hank Metcalf had been childhood friends. Charlie considered himself an honorary member of the Metcalf family. As such, he enjoyed teasing little "brother" Jeff. He had given Jeff the nickname "Mutt" many years ago.  
  
"I came home early because I was sick." Gary said.  
  
"Yeah, sick, right." Charlie responded suspiciously. "Is Hank home?"  
  
"No, he's out." Gary answered. Good, the man wasn't Jeff's brother. Must be an obnoxious neighbor, Gary thought to himself.  
  
"I just wanted to see if he wanted to grab a beer. I'll see you later." Charlie said.  
  
Charlie ran into Anne Metcalf just as he was leaving.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. M. Bye Mrs. M." Charlie said, before exiting.  
  
"Bye Charlie." Anne replied. She smiled. Anne treated Charlie like one of her children.  
  
"What are you doing home so early? I thought that you were working late tonight?" Anne asked. A knowing smile crossed her face. "You gave your boss an excuse so that you could leave early and spend time with Ginger, didn't you? You are too clever for your own good and it is going to catch up with you one of these days." Anne remarked, in a mock scolding voice.  
  
Gary just smiled. He didn't want to say too much. He also prayed that Jeff wouldn't come down stairs. It would be difficult explaining things.  
  
"I thought that you were at work." Gary asked. He remembered that Jeff had said that his mother worked at a drugstore.  
  
"I'm stopping by the church later. I needed to pick up something to give to Father Dreher." Anne said.  
  
Anne looked at Gary's clothes. "Why are you dressed like that?" Anne asked.  
  
"I...I..was.um." Gary stuttered.  
  
Anne approached Gary and saw the bruise on his head.  
  
"What happened?" She asked alarmed.  
  
"I missed a stray ball at practice." Gary replied. Okay, so this was a lie, not a mental reservation. Gary couldn't worry about that. He hoped that Jeff's mother believed him.  
  
"You have to be more careful, Honey. I am so proud of you working so hard at baseball, but I don't want you getting hurt either. Promise me that you will be more careful?" Anne asked.  
  
"I promise." Gary said.  
  
Anne kissed him on the cheek before going upstairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Anne ran into Jeff in the hallway upstairs.  
  
"Hi, Mom. What are you doing home so early?" Jeff asked.  
  
"How did you get upstairs so quickly? What happened to your clothes?" Anne queried.  
  
Jeff realized that his mother must have seen Gary. "You know that baseball players are fast, mom. How do you think that we can run around the bases so quickly?" Jeff replied. He purposely avoided the question about his clothes. He couldn't think of a "mental reservation" to cover that question. Plus, he didn't feel like going to confession if he lied.  
  
Anne didn't seem to notice that Jeff did not answer her question about his clothes. Fortunately, she also didn't notice, from where Jeff was standing, that he didn't have a bruise on his head.  
  
"I had to pick something up to give to Father Dreher." Anne said. She grabbed the item and proceeded downstairs. "I'll see you later, Honey."  
  
"Bye Mom."  
  
Anne went out the front door. Gary had ducked into the kitchen when he heard Anne coming down the stairs.  
  
Jeff came downstairs. "Gary?"  
  
Gary came from the kitchen. "I really didn't want to have to explain things to your mother."" Gary said.  
  
"Thanks. Let's go upstairs to my room in case any more of my family members come home early. We really need to talk." Jeff suggested.  
  
Gary nodded before following Jeff upstairs to his room.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Gary entered Jeff's private sanctuary. The attic bedroom was very small, but Gary could see from looking around, that the room reflected what he knew of Jeff's personality. It was simple and understated. On the top of a dresser, there were numerous baseball trophies sharing space with a statute of the Virgin Mary.  
  
  
  
"That was a close call down stairs with Mom." Jeff said after closing his bedroom door. I didn't think that she would come home so early."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. But your mother wasn't the only one who saw me." Gary replied. "Some annoying guy stopped by your house. He kept calling me Mutt."  
  
"That would be Charlie Hailey. He's a good friend of Hank's. Charlie is an okay guy. He just takes some getting used to." Jeff said laughing.  
  
Gary would have to take Jeff's word for that. Still, Charlie Hailey didn't make a good first impression with Gary. He hoped that he wouldn't have to see this man again for as long as he was stuck here.  
  
Gary walked over to Jeff's dresser and looked at his trophies. "You must be really good at baseball." Gary remarked, stating the obvious.  
  
"I love playing baseball. When I'm on the field, I feel ten feet tall." Jeff said, walking over to the dresser and picking up one of his trophies.  
  
"Baseball makes me feel special. Sometimes it's hard feeling special when you're the youngest child in a family with a war hero and a confident outgoing older sister." Jeff continued. He looked at his feet, embarrassed. He didn't know why he was telling Gary so much about his feelings, but he felt a strange connection with Gary.  
  
Gary put a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I'm sure that your family knows that you're special even without the baseball trophies."  
  
Jeff smiled.  
  
"You know, Jeff, when you're an only child like me, you get more attention from your parents than you could want. But it is not always easy telling them that they are smothering you."  
  
Gary didn't know why he was opening up so much to Jeff. It just felt right. Natural.  
  
"Gary, I know that you want to go home. You don't have to worry. I can take off a few days and drive you home. " Jeff promised.  
  
Gary couldn't let Jeff continue to think that he was just a car ride away from home. He had to tell Jeff the truth and somehow get Jeff to believe him.  
  
"It isn't that simple, Jeff." Gary said walking over to Jeff's bed and sitting down.  
  
Jeff came over to the bed and sat next to Gary. He could see that Gary was very upset.  
  
"What is it Gary?" Jeff asked concerned.  
  
"Jeff, I'm going to tell you something that will sound strange, but I need you to listen, really listen to me because it is the truth."  
  
"Okay." Jeff agreed.  
  
"You see, the reason why you can't just drive me home is because the Chicago you know is not my Chicago." Gary said.  
  
Jeff gave Gary a confused look.  
  
"What I mean is, this time, this year, 1946, is not the year that I'm supposed to be in. I'm not supposed to exist in this past. I wasn't born until 1965." Gary confessed.  
  
"Gary, I know that you hurt your head and... Jeff said, before Gary interrupted him.  
  
"This has nothing to do with hurting my head. Please Jeff, let me finish."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gary. Go on."  
  
Gary swallowed before continuing. "Somehow, after I hit my head, I ended up in the past. I don't know how this happened. All I know is that one minute, it's 2001 and the next minute, it's 1946."  
  
Gary could see that he had Jeff's attention. For some reason, Gary also wanted to tell Jeff about the paper. The bond he was feeling with Jeff was powerful. Gary couldn't explain it, but he trusted Jeff and didn't want to keep this secret from him.  
  
"And there's something else. Every morning, for four years, I get the Chicago Sun-Times. But it's not today's paper. It's not yesterday's paper. Jeff, I get tomorrow's newspaper today."  
  
Jeff was shocked. However, he managed to say "you get tomorrow's newspaper today and..."  
  
"I'm out there saving people's lives. That is what I do, you see." Gary pleaded with Jeff to believe him. He knew that he was asking a lot from Jeff.  
  
Jeff wanted to believe Gary. But how could he? What Gary had just told him was too unreal.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Where does this newspaper come from?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know that it comes every morning with a cat." Gary added. "I read the headlines and then try to save as many lives as I can. Whenever I'm able to save a life, the headline disappears."  
  
Jeff struggled to believe Gary. Jeff really wanted to believe him. But time travel and a futurist newspaper delivered by a cat was too incredible.  
  
Perhaps, there was another story here, one that Gary was too scared or ashamed to tell, Jeff wondered. Perhaps, Gary was running away from someone. That's it, he owes a lot of money to some really bad people and they are after him. That's probably how Gary got that head injury. These people had beaten him as a warning to pay the money he owed. They're chasing him and he needs to get to Chicago because he has friends there who can hide him. That's why he had to leave his parents behind, he didn't want to endanger them.  
  
Jeff's imagination was getting the best of him from watching too many movies with Ginger.  
  
Jeff would do whatever he could to help Gary. He'd even let Gary hide out in River Run.  
  
Gary could see the expression on Jeff's face. He wished that he knew what Jeff was thinking.  
  
Finally, Jeff spoke. "Gary, it's getting late. I know that you must be tired. We both should get some sleep. You can sleep here. You don't have to worry. No one will come up here tonight. We can talk some more tomorrow."  
  
Gary nodded. He was sure that Jeff didn't believe him. But Jeff was right. He was tired. Maybe tomorrow he could convince Jeff that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Thanks Jeff."  
  
"You can have the bed. I'll take a pillow and blanket." Jeff said, grabbing a spare pillow from the bed and going to his closet for a blanket. He placed the items on the floor.  
  
"I can't let you sleep on the floor," Gary said.  
  
"I insist." Jeff replied. "You need the bed more than me. Besides, it is only decent to offer my guest the bed. My mother always taught us great manners and she would kill me if I didn't use them." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Okay." Gary conceded. "Thanks a lot."  
  
For a guy who gets tomorrow's newspaper today, for the first time in four years, not knowing what tomorrow would bring was terrifying.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Morning came. For a moment, Gary believed that he was back in his loft. However, ears trained for the familiar chorus of a meow and a thump were soon disappointed.  
  
Gary slowly opened his eyes. He saw Jeff standing by the door. Jeff was wearing a beige sweater vest pulled over a white undershirt. Beige pants and brown shoes completed his attire. Jeff wore a small bandage on his head in the same location as Gary's bruise.  
  
"Good morning." Jeff said upon noticing that Gary was awake.  
  
"What time is it?" Gary asked.  
  
"Almost 7:00." Jeff replied.  
  
"You didn't happen to see a cat and a newspaper around here, did you?" Gary asked.  
  
Jeff had hoped that a good night's sleep would make Gary forget this nonsense and tell him the truth. He wanted to help Gary, but first Gary needed to trust him.  
  
"No." Jeff responded softly.  
  
Gary was heartbroken. For four years, he cursed the cat's arrival at an ungodly hour. Today, he would give anything to see the cat and the paper.  
  
Gary looked at Jeff. He focused on the bandage on Jeff's head.  
  
"What's that for?" Gary asked, pointing to the bandage.  
  
"I figured that when we see my family, we won't have to explain why your wound keeps disappearing." Jeff reasoned.  
  
"And you can wear these." Jeff said, handing Gary an identical outfit.  
  
"After you get dressed, you can go downstairs to breakfast first. After you eat, you make some excuse to leave the room and come back up here. Then I'll come downstairs and have breakfast." Jeff explained. "Just be sure that you save me some food."  
  
Gary nodded. Jeff waited in the bedroom while Gary quickly went to the bathroom to shower and dress. When Gary returned to the bedroom, Jeff admired his handiwork. Even more than yesterday, he and Gary were mirror images.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Here, you need one more thing." Jeff said. Jeff walked over to Gary and placed the bandage on his head. "Perfect. Now hurry up and go downstairs. I'm starved." Jeff added.  
  
Gary went downstairs. The inviting smells of blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and freshly brewed coffee assaulted his nostrils as he approached the kitchen.  
  
The Metcalfs were already assembled for breakfast. Gary recognized Jeff's mother from last night. She was standing by the stove cooking bacon. Seated at the table was a man Gary assumed was Jeff's brother. However, Gary wasn't sure which of the two women at the table was Jeff's sister. He would wait until conversation provided a clue as to their identities.  
  
"Good morning, baby brother." Hank said.  
  
"Good morning." Anne, Linda, and Sarah chimed in.  
  
"Good morning." Gary replied. Gary took the plate that Linda offered and began filling it with pancakes, bacon, and eggs.  
  
"I heard that you came home early from work last night because you were sick. Looks like you made a quick recovery. I'm glad to see that your illness hasn't interfered with your appetite." Hank teased.  
  
"Leave Jeff alone." Linda said.  
  
"Hey, no fair changing sides. Ever since we were kids, we always teamed up against Jeff." Hank reminded.  
  
"Well, I don't think that I want to be on the same side as someone who works for management." Linda playfully replied.  
  
Great, that must be Jeff's sister, Gary thought to himself. But he still couldn't remember either of Jeff's siblings' names.  
  
"Come on, Linda. Is this anyway to treat a guy who just got two new sinks on the floor at the plant?" Hank said proudly.  
  
Despite what Linda believed, Hank wanted to see working conditions improve at Sloan Industries. It wasn't that long ago that he worked on the floor and had to deal with standing in long lines for the one sink to clean his goggles which were completely covered in grime and then worrying that this lost time would jeopardize him reaching his required daily quota. At least working for management, he could change things. He could make a difference.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hank. Thank you for the two new sinks for over one hundred men working on the floor." Linda said with mock sarcasm.  
  
Was this with Jeff had to deal with everyday at meals? Gary wondered. This constant bantering was enough to give a guy indigestion!  
  
"Hank is doing the best he can, Linda." Sarah said, supporting her husband.  
  
Good, Jeff's brother's name was Hank and his sister's name was Linda. Gary made a mental note. However, he still didn't know Jeff's sister in law's name.  
  
"He would be doing better if he joined the union instead of becoming a traitor for management." Linda continued.  
  
"Hank is not a traitor for management." Sarah said, defending her husband. "And can we have one morning where we can have breakfact without you jumping all over Hank." Sarah added with uncharacteristic forcefulness.  
  
"Sarah is right." Anne said. "There will be no more of this talk at the breakfast table." Anne commanded.  
  
Okay, Sarah was Jeff's sister-in-law, Gary thought to himself.  
  
"Jeff, you are very quiet this morning. Are you alright?" Anne asked concerned. She walked over to Gary and caressed his face.  
  
"I'm fine." Gary replied. He continued eating his breakfast.  
  
Anne knew that Jeff could be painfully shy. She worried about him. But since last night, Anne sensed that there was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Jeff seemd more distant than usual.  
  
Gary remembered that Jeff still hadn't eaten breakfast. "Excuse me. I forgot something upstairs." Gary said, leaving the room. Before Gary went upstairs, however, the phone rang. He hesitated before answering. The caller was Jeff's coach. Coach Zelnick wanted Jeff to attend a last minute practice session at 4:00 p.m. today. Gary hung up the phone.  
  
"It's about time." Jeff said when Gary entered the bedroom. "I thought that I was going to die from hunger." Jeff added before going down stairs. Jeff exited before Gary could give him the phone message.  
  
"Good morning." Jeff said entering the kitchen.  
  
His family looked at him puzzled. Why was he saying good morning again?  
  
"What?" Jeff asked after seeing the perplexed expressions. He began piling his plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs.  
  
"Wow, Slugger. I know that you have a healthy appetite, but this is more food than even I thought that you could eat. Do you have a tapeworm or something?" Hank asked.  
  
Jeff paused to think. "I'm a growing boy, remember?" Jeff said. "Do you think that I will get any mail today?" Jeff asked his family hopefully.  
  
The Metcalfs knew that Jeff was awaiting confirmation that he had been accepted into spring training.  
  
"When the time comes..."Anne started.  
  
".God's plan will be revealed." Hank, Linda, and Jeff answered in unison. Anne's perils of wisdom were so embedded in their subconscious that they often finished their mother's sentences.  
  
Anne smiled. She had taught her children well.  
  
" Jeff, Ginger told me to remind you that you are supposed to meet her today at 4:00 p.m." Linda said.  
  
"I know. Thanks." Jeff replied.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving for work." Linda said.  
  
"Me, too." Hank added. "Do you need a ride or are you afraid to be seen with a traitor?" Hank teased.  
  
"I'll take my chances." Linda responded, playfully punching her brother on the arm.  
  
"Mom, Sarah. Do you two want a ride?" Hank offered. Both Anne and Sarah nodded.  
  
"See you guys later." Jeff shouted as his family left the house.  
  
Jeff finished his breakfast and then hurried back to the attic. "Sorry that took so long, Gary. Everyone is gone."  
  
"I didn't have a chance to tell you, but your coach called. You are supposed to attend a practice session on the baseball field today at 4:00 p.m." Gary said.  
  
"But I have to meet Ginger today at 4:00 p.m. How can I be at two places at the same time?" Jeff panicked.  
  
A mischievous grin crossed Jeff's face.  
  
"I have a plan." Jeff announced.  
  
Gary had a pretty good idea what Jeff's plan was.  
  
"Oh Boy." Gary said.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Come on Gary, you can pull this off. It's only one afternoon." Jeff said encouragingly.  
  
"I don't know. Are you sure that this going to work?" Gary asked unconvinced.  
  
Jeff's plan was for Gary to meet Ginger at the Purl Roadhouse while he was at baseball practice. Jeff assured Gary that he would come to the bar immediately after his practice was over.  
  
"Couldn't I go to your practice instead?" Gary suggested. Not that Gary was happy with pretending to be Jeff at all. But hitting a baseball seemed like the lesser of two evils. Besides, he didn't have to talk to the baseball or worry that he would say the wrong thing.  
  
"Gary, I have to do this. Coach Zelnick is the coach for the Cleveland Indians. For the last few weeks, he's been in River Run helping coach our local team. I know that he's also informally watching us to get a feel for which of the River Run players should be selected for spring training and passing on his impressions to the owner of the Indians. Spring training is my shot at the big leagues. My chance at becoming a professional baseball player."" Jeff explained.  
  
Jeff didn't want to offend Gary, but he also didn't want to risk having Gary go to practice and completely blowing his dream.  
  
"But your fiancee loves you. I don't care how much we look alike, she's sure to know that I'm not you." Gary argued.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Okay, Ginger will probably wonder why I'm acting differently." Jeff conceded. "But she also knows that I'm stressed about spring training and other things. She may think that I'm just preoccupied. This will work Gary."  
  
Gary rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to help Jeff. Yet, he wasn't as optimistic that he could pull off this sham. Gary also had the feeling that Jeff was enjoying this whole switching places business more than he should.  
  
"Please." Jeff begged, flashing his trademark puppy dog eyes.  
  
Do I really look like that when I'm trying to get my way? Gary thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, Jeff. Then tell me about Ginger. I should learn all I can about her before I meet her. For starters, how did you two meet?" Gary asked.  
  
Jeff smiled. "I've known Ginger my whole life. You see, she's Linda's best friend so she was always over our house when I was growing up. She's two years older than me. But she always thought of me as just Linda's baby brother. I used to just think of her as just my big sister's friend. Ginger was engaged to Charlie before he went away to war. However, when Charlie came home, he returned with a wife, Caroline. She's from England. Ginger was devastated. I had also broken up with my girlfriend. I guess you could say that Ginger and I found each other and began seeing each other in a new way." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff wasn't going to tell Gary about that special night he had spent with Ginger in his attic following Hank's wedding. Or, that Sarah was the girlfriend he mentioned. Even twins kept secrets from each other.  
  
"It's funny that Ginger and I ended up together because we really don't have a lot in common." Jeff continued. "She sees baseball as just hitting a ball with a stick. And I'll never understand why she wanted to be in a screwy business like acting. Having strangers who don't know you taking your picture and asking you questions."  
  
"But you told me earlier that you and Ginger had gone to Hollywood for a screen test." Gary said.  
  
"Yes, we won a dance contest and the screen test in Hollywood was the first prize. I really didn't want to enter the contest. I couldn't even dance. But Ginger wanted to win more than anything so I took dance lessons. I still can't believe we actually won." Jeff said proudly.  
  
Gary could see the love in Jeff's eyes when he was talking about Ginger. Gary remembered how it felt to be young and in love.  
  
Jeff walked over to his dresser, opened a drawer, and moved around some clothes. He picked up a picture of Ginger and handed it to Gary.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Jeff beamed.  
  
"Yes." Gary agreed. "When are you getting married?"  
  
"We have to attend a few more pre cana classes and publish the bands. Then we have to see when Father Dreher can fit us into his schedule." Jeff replied.  
  
"Is there anything else I should know about Ginger before I meet her?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yellow is her favorite color." Jeff said. "She likes Bing Crosby and champagne. And sometimes when she's really excited, she talks very quickly and slurs her words."  
  
Gary and Jeff spent most of the day preparing Gary for his meeting with Ginger.  
  
It was nearly 4:00 p.m. and close to the time for Gary to go to the Purl Roadhouse and meet Ginger. However, he couldn't seem to still the butterflies which had taken residence in his stomach.  
  
Jeff drove to the Purl Roadhouse. Before Gary went inside, Jeff offered some last minute advice.  
  
"All you have to do is to get a table close to the door. You sit in the seat facing the door so you can see me when I come. Then tell Ginger that her makeup is running or something. Once she goes to the ladies room, you can come out and I'll go in. You can drive back to the house and wait for me in the attic." Jeff instructed.  
  
Gary shook his head. Jeff was too good at all this deception.  
  
"Gary, you okay?" Jeff said upon noticing Gary's panicked expression.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Gary replied as much for his own benefit as for Jeff's.  
  
Jeff looked at his watch. I better be getting to practice. Jeff patted Gary on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, Gary. You'll be right as rain." Jeff predicted.  
  
"I hope so." Gary said before walking into the Purl Roadhouse.  
  
It wasn't long before Ginger entered the bar. She wore a black, short sleeve blouse with oversized decorative rose petals and a flowing black and red print skirt with flowers. This outfit was the same one she had worn during the dance contest. She knew that Jeff liked it.  
  
Her strawberry blonde mane hung effortlessly down her back. She walked into the room with all the grace and confidence of a movie star.  
  
"Oh Boy." Gary swallowed hard. This was it.  
  
"Hi." Ginger said walking over to Gary and giving him a tender kiss on the lips. Gary blushed.  
  
"Hi." Gary responded. He prayed that his awkwardness and blush were not evident.  
  
Ginger couldn't put her finger on it, but somehow the kiss felt different than the ones she and Jeff had shared in the past. It was tentative almost apologetic.  
  
"What's wrong? You aren't usually this embarrassed when we kiss." Ginger noted.  
  
"I just don't think that we should kiss in public. I know that we are engaged, but I wouldn't want your reputation to be hurt by our public displays of affection." Gary said.  
  
"Well, I guess you prefer private displays of affection." Ginger said. "That comes after the wedding."  
  
Gary blushed again. But this time, Ginger didn't comment on his embarrassment.  
  
"I was talking with Mother this morning. She thinks that I should wear her wedding dress. But I was thinking about having Gina make me a dress. What do you think?" Ginger asked.  
  
Gina Sloan had come a long way from the scared, doe-eyed immigrant who first appeared at the River Run train station. Learning of Mike Sloan, Jr.'s death and giving birth to her daughter Emma had matured her. While she reconciled with her in laws, Gina was still fiercely independence. Her talent as a dressmaker enabled her to make some money.  
  
"Jeff, what do you think?" Ginger repeated.  
  
Gary hadn't heard a word Ginger said. His eyes were concentrated on the door hoping that Jeff's practice had been canceled and that he would appear at any moment. No such luck.  
  
"That's great." Gary responded absent-mindedly.  
  
"What's great? Wearing Mother's wedding dress or having Gina make me a new one?" Ginger asked impatiently.  
  
"Whatever you want is fine with me." Gary replied.  
  
"You don't care, do you? You don't care if I get married in a sack so long as you can have the wedding night." Ginger retorted.  
  
Gary swallowed hard. He willed his brain to think of an appropriate answer.  
  
"No, I just meant that whatever dress you choose will be beautiful because you are beautiful." Gary rebounded.  
  
Gary could see Ginger's features relax and a smile forming. One point for Hobson!  
  
"That's sweet." Ginger said. "You know, we should talk to Father Dreher and see when he is able to marry us."  
  
Gary nodded.  
  
Ginger spent nearly the next hour talking about flower arrangements, china patterns, bridesmaids dresses and other assorted wedding details.  
  
Gary's eyes were fixed on the door the entire time not really listening.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at the door?" Ginger asked. Jeff acted like he didn't want to be here with her.  
  
"Well, I was just..I mean." Gary stuttered.  
  
A romantic slow song played on the jukebox.  
  
"Let's dance." Ginger said forgetting her question.  
  
"I really don't feel like dancing." Gary said.  
  
"Right, you much rather stare at the door than dance with me." Ginger said upset. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Ginger, it's not that." Gary said reaching for Ginger's hand.  
  
But Ginger wouldn't listen. "Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room." Ginger said. She wasn't about to let Jeff Metcalf see her cry.  
  
Gary felt badly about upsetting Ginger.  
  
It was perfect timing because Jeff appeared at the door. He motioned for Gary to come outside.  
  
"Thanks, Gary. Where's Ginger?" Jeff asked.  
  
"In the ladies room." Gary replied.  
  
"Good work. I told you that you'd be fine." Jeff said. He didn't give Gary a chance to fill him in on what happened with Ginger.  
  
"Here, take the car." Jeff said handing Gary the car keys. " I'll see you later at the house. And Gary, thanks again." Jeff said hurrying inside.  
  
"But." This one word was all Gary could get out before Jeff disappeared inside.  
  
Jeff sat at the table. Ginger returned to the table composed.  
  
"Have I told you in the last five minutes how beautiful you are?" Jeff whispered.  
  
Ginger didn"t answer.  
  
"You know, I was thinking. This place is kind of crowded. I'm sure that we can find a place more private." Jeff said suggestively. He had forgotten about Gary waiting for him at home and was thinking about relieving some tension.  
  
Jeff suggestion was met with a severe slap across the face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Jeff asked rubbing his face.  
  
"You spend the whole afternoon ignoring me more interested in looking at the door than what I was saying. And now you want to go somewhere to be with me privately. Well, buster that's not the answer to everything." Ginger said before she stormed out leaving a dumb founded Jeff behind.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jeff." Gary apologized profusely.  
  
"It's not your fault, Gary. I guess I got what I deserved. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea for you to go meet Ginger after all." Jeff concluded.  
  
Gary felt terrible after hearing what happened between Jeff and Ginger when he left the Purl Roadhouse. Despite what Jeff said, Gary felt like it was his fault that Ginger was upset and Jeff had gotten slapped.  
  
Gary reviewed in his mind how he could have handled things differently. True, he had to keep an eye on the door and be aware if Jeff arrived. But did he have to constantly stare at the door? Couldn't he have taken periodic glances and still listened to what Ginger was saying?  
  
And when Ginger had asked him to dance, what had he done? He had said that he didn't feel like dancing.  
  
Poor Ginger must have been extremely hurt by the thought that her fiance was ignoring her. Like what she was saying was unimportant. Like she didn't matter to him.  
  
It didn't matter that Gary wasn't actually Ginger's fiance. Jeff had recruited him as a reluctant understudy in the role of a loving fiance. Jeff had placed a lot of faith in him to succeed in this role. And he had failed. Plain and simple: he had failed.  
  
Gary Hobson wore guilt like a second skin. Before the paper, he tended to assign himself the blame whatever things went wrong. When his marriage ended, he had spent many sleepless nights wondering what he could have done to make things work. Why couldn't he have made Marcia happy? Plain and simple: he had failed.  
  
After receiving the paper, Gary counted additional failings. He had been unable to save Earl when the man was injured by a falling skylight. Earl's blood on his hands was a tangible reminder of Gary's failure. The fact that Earl's last generous act was donating his heart to save another's life only diminished Gary's pain not erased it.  
  
Gary lived with his guilt over Jeremiah's death every day. Jeremiah's death was his greatest failure. Some nights, he awoke in a cold sweat, disoriented and ashamed. He was back on that roof again. And Jeremiah's hand was slipping from his hand. Jeremiah was falling over and over again.  
  
Marissa's words had offered little solace at the time. "You did what you could." She had comforted. "No, I did what I did." Gary reminded.  
  
Jeff's words broke Gary out of his reverie.  
  
"There was one other thing I had forgotten to tell you about Ginger. She has a bad temper." Jeff laughed.  
  
Jeff could see how upset Gary was over the situation. Jeff wanted Gary to know that his relationship with Ginger would be fine.  
  
"Gary, don't worry. Ginger and I will be okay." Jeff assured. "We hate fighting, but we are great at making up. And believe me, we have a lot of practice in that area." Jeff said, a wicked smile crossing his face.  
  
"I just hate it that I caused problems between the two of you." Gary said.  
  
"No, you were a wonderful friend trying to help me out of a sticky situation. If anyone is to blame here, it's me. I should have never put you in that position." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff Metcalf wasn't one who readily admitted his feelings or acknowledged his mistakes. Having Gary in his life for even a short time had made it easier to do both.  
  
Jeff placed his hand on Gary's shoulder. "Thank you for being my friend." Jeff said. He paused before continuing "and thank you for being like a brother to me."  
  
Gary was touched. He had never had a brother. The closest he had ever felt to experiencing anything akin to a sibling relationship was his friendship with Chuck.  
  
"I feel the same way about you, Jeff." Gary said.  
  
Jeff smiled. Maybe now was the time for him to do something for Gary.  
  
"Gary, I want you to know that I am here to help and protect you. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Jeff promised.  
  
Gary had no idea what Jeff was talking about.  
  
Jeff could see Gary's puzzled expression. "I know that you are running from someone, Gary. That you are afraid. But you don't have to be. You can stay in River Run as long as you like. No one will find you here."  
  
"What makes you think that I am running from someone?" Gary asked.  
  
"Well, I figured that you told me that story about time traveling, the cat, and the newspaper because you were too embarrassed to tell me the truth." Jeff replied.  
  
"The truth?" Gary queried.  
  
"You know, about the guys who you owe money that are chasing you." Jeff answered.  
  
This kid sure had an active imagination, Gary thought to himself. Then again, Gary realized that a story about traveling in the past and tomorrow's newspaper today must have seemed far-fetched. He had to convince Jeff somehow that he was telling the truth.  
  
"No one is chasing me. And what I told you earlier was the truth. I know that it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me, Jeff. Please." Gary pleaded.  
  
Jeff could hear the sincerity in Gary's voice. Once again, he struggled to believe Gary.  
  
"So you ended up here in River Run in the past. And you get a newspaper a day early courtesy of a cat." Jeff repeated Gary's tale.  
  
Gary sensed that Jeff wanted to know more.  
  
"Like I said last night, I don't know how this happened. One minute I was in Chicago in 2001. I had fallen and hit my head. The next thing I knew, I was here in 1946."  
  
Gary wasn't ready to tell Jeff that at the time he hit his head he had been in the Sun-Times basement reading newspaper clippings about Jeff's baseball career.  
  
"And this cat and newspaper?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know where the paper comes from or why it comes to me. But Marissa says that there must be a reason." Gary said.  
  
"Marissa?"  
  
"Marissa is my friend and business partner. We own a bar, McGinty's. I have known Marissa a very long time and I trust her with my life." Gary added.  
  
"Is she just a friend or is there something more between the two of you? Did she help you after your wife died?" Jeff asked.  
  
"My wife didn't die. What makes you think that my wife died?"  
  
"Because when I asked you whether you were married you said that you were married, but you aren't anymore." Jeff said.  
  
Gary realized that with Jeff's strict Catholic upbringing, he hadn't even entertained the notion that Gary could be divorced.  
  
"I'm divorced." Gary said softly hoping to lessen the blow of this revelation.  
  
Jeff hadn't met too many divorced people. He had been raised to believe that marriage was forever and the only way the bond could be broken was by death. Still he felt sorry for Gary. No wonder Gary had such a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about your divorce" was all Jeff managed to say. He hoped that he didn't sound stupid.  
  
"Thanks." Gary replied. "And Marissa and I are just very good friends. Anyway, she has given me a lot of great advice to help me cope with my responsibilities with the paper."  
  
"Why can't you just ignore it? Why do you feel like you have to have this burden?" Jeff wondered.  
  
Gary thought for a moment. He had asked himself that question many times and the only answer he was able to come up with was that he was linked to the paper. Like his destiny was tied to the paper somehow.  
  
"Believe me Jeff, I have tried to walk away many times. But I can't." Gary said.  
  
"Well, how about using the paper to make yourself very rich. It must be a great tool for making money." Jeff wondered.  
  
Gary laughed. Jeff sounded just like Chuck.  
  
"The paper is not supposed to work that way." Gary said.  
  
"Why? Are there rules or something?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, there aren't rules. I just don't believe that I'm supposed to use the paper like that." Gary answered.  
  
Jeff thought to himself that if he had a paper like Gary's, he would use it to make himself rich. Then he could buy a beautiful house for he and Ginger. Or, anything else Ginger wanted. He wanted to give her nice things. He could buy a bigger house for his family too. Or, he could build a bigger and better plant in River Run, a plant to rival the Sloans'- Metcalf Industries.  
  
"Jeff?" Gary noticed Jeff's far away look.  
  
"Do you think that the cat and the newspaper will show up in River Run?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. I saw the cat once when I was in the bathroom at the Purl Roadhouse. But no paper." Gary responded.  
  
Gary was happy that it seemed as if Jeff was starting to believe him.  
  
Before Gary and Jeff could continue talking, Jeff heard Linda calling his name.  
  
"Jeff!" Linda yelled. "Ginger is here."  
  
"I'll be right down." Jeff answered.  
  
Oh Boy. Gary thought to himself.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay." Jeff said upon seeing the expression on Gary's face. Jeff left the attic and went down stairs to talk to Ginger.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
As he walked down the stairs, Jeff planned his strategy for smoothing things over with Ginger.  
  
Okay, Metcalf. You need to do this right, Jeff thought to himself. He knew that Ginger was hurt and angry and that sometimes it wasn't easy to assuage her feelings. But he also knew that Ginger loved him and was probably as miserable as he was when they fought.  
  
Jeff found Ginger in the living room. She was staring at the radio, mesmerized. She looked as if she was expecting some kind of guidance from the silent invention.  
  
"Ginger?" Jeff called.  
  
Ginger turned around. Jeff could see from the expression on her face that she was still hurt. But she didn't look as angry as she had earlier.  
  
"You didn't come all the way over here to hit me again, did you?" Jeff asked half-jokingly.  
  
"No." Ginger replied. "But don't think that you don't deserve it if I change my mind. I came to find out why you acted the way you did today. I was talking about our wedding and all you wanted to do was stare at the door."  
  
"Ginger, when you were talking about the wedding today, the man you were talking with wasn't me. " Jeff said using a mental reservation. He was thinking, just thinking that the man Ginger was talking to wasn't him because it was Gary.  
  
"You know how worried I have been about being selected for spring training. Well, it was as if I wasn't really with you at the time, but I was actually at practice." Jeff continued using another mental reservation thinking I wasn't really there and I was actually at practice. That's why I sent Gary.  
  
"So you were thinking about practice because that was more important to you than our wedding?" Ginger asked.  
  
Okay, Metcalf, dig yourself out of this hole, Jeff thought to himself.  
  
Jeff swallowed before continuing. "No, of course not. Our wedding, you, are the most important thing in the world to me. Without you, I'd be lost, nothing. But I want to make you proud of me. I don't want to be a failure in your eyes." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff could see Ginger softening.  
  
"You could never be a failure to me, Jeff." Ginger replied.  
  
Jeff smiled.  
  
"And when I asked you to dance and you said no, but then you wanted to go somewhere private so we could.you know...well, I was hurt because it seemed like that was the only thing on your mind. Not me or how I was feeling." Ginger said.  
  
Okay, Metcalf, say the right thing, Jeff thought to himself.  
  
"I would be lying to you if I said that I don't think about 'you know" with you. But I would be happy being with you if it just meant holding your hand or sitting with you watching a movie. So long as I was with you." Jeff responded.  
  
Jeff could see that Ginger was melting.  
  
"So, do you forgive me? Jeff pleaded. Are you going to let me off the hook for this afternoon?"  
  
"You know, I was really upset that you didn't want to dance with me today. That was such a pretty song." Ginger teased.  
  
"That doesn't sound like you are letting me off the hook." Jeff said. "Wait, I have a solution."  
  
Ginger looked at Jeff puzzled.  
  
Jeff walked over to the phonograph. Smiling, he selected a record. Jeff held out his hand to Ginger. "May I have this dance, Miss Szabo?"  
  
As Ginger took Jeff's hand, the foxtrot with Marie began playing.  
  
"You remembered." Ginger remarked, a small tear in her eye.  
  
"Of course, I remembered. That was a magical night for us." Jeff replied.  
  
Ginger and Jeff danced in the living room. Ginger closed her eyes and rested her head on Jeff's shoulder as they swayed to the music. Her mind traveled to the night of the dance contest. She remembered how Jeff didn't want to enter the contest, but how he had done so for her and how he had even taken dance lessons.  
  
Sure, Jeff could be insensitive, Ginger realized. But Ginger never doubted his love. She just needed a reminder once in awhile. Like tonight.  
  
The song finished playing.  
  
"Thank you." Ginger said softly.  
  
"No, thank you." Jeff repiled. "Thank you for loving me."  
  
With that comment, Jeff cupped Ginger's face and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Yep, Jeff and Ginger definitely were great at making up after a fight.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Gary nervously paced the attic floor. What was taking Jeff so long? Gary wondered how things were going down stairs between Jeff and Ginger.  
  
Gary's mind was tortured by worst case scenarios. He imagined Ginger crying and Jeff pleading for forgiveness. He could hear Ginger telling Jeff that she believed that his behavior this afternoon was a sign that they shouldn't get married. Gary hated to think that he was the cause of separating two people who were meant to be together.  
  
Gary had seen how much Jeff's face lit up whenever he spoke about Ginger. And Ginger seemed very excited discussing the wedding details. From the brief time he had spent with her, Gary could see that she was very organized. Not to mention dynamic and beautiful and..  
  
Where had these feelings come from? Gary quickly dismissed these thoughts about Ginger, reasoning that any attraction he felt towards her was because he had pretended to be Jeff. Ginger loved Jeff. And there was no way he'd ever hurt Jeff. Still, these feelings were..  
  
Gary's reverie was broken by the sound of Jeff's cheerful whistling as he entered the bedroom. He had a cheshire cat grin on his face.  
  
"Where's Ginger?" Gary asked.  
  
"She had to leave. The radio station needed her back at work." Jeff answered.  
  
"How did it go?" Gary queried.  
  
"Right as rain. Ginger forgave both of us." Jeff said laughing.  
  
Gary smiled. He was curious about what Jeff had told Ginger to get her forgiveness, but it didn't seem like Jeff was volunteering any information. Gary was just happy to hear that their relationship was okay.  
  
"So Gary, I want to hear more about this paper of yours." Jeff said. He sat down on the bed and looked at Gary with the wide-eyed eagerness of a child anticipating a story from his parent. The only thing missing was Gary beginning the tale with "once upon a time."  
  
Gary walked over to the bed and sat next to Jeff. "Well, it all started about four years ago. My marriage was ending. I was living at the Blackstone Hotel and working as a stockbroker at the time and.."  
  
Before Gary could continue, Jeff interjected. "I remember the stories when I was little about the crash of '29. Mom said that a lot of people lost everything they had. I heard that some people jumped out of windows."  
  
"Jeff." Gary said. It was hard enough telling his story without Jeff interrupting.  
  
"Sorry Gary."  
  
Gary swallowed before continuing. "One morning I was getting ready for work when I heard a meow and a thump. When I opened the door, I found a cat and a newspaper. But it wasn't just any newspaper. It was tomorrow's newspaper."  
  
"So, you took the paper and went out and started saving lives?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No. Not at first. I still didn't know what it all meant. I guess I wanted to test the paper in some way." Gary answered.  
  
"How did you test it?" Jeff inquired.  
  
"I went to the race track. I guess I wanted to see whether the headlines worked. I bet on all the horses that the paper listed as winners. And sure enough, every last horse won." Gary remembered.  
  
"Did you win a lot of money?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I won $15,000.00." Gary responded.  
  
"Holy Toledo!" Jeff exclaimed, barely able to contain his amazement. That kind of money was more than he could make in a year as a professional baseball player.  
  
"What did you do with the money? I mean, I figured that you could buy a really swell car with that much money." Jeff added.  
  
"Actually, I gave the money to Marissa. She's blind and she had been trying to get a see and eye dog for awhile. I was happy to be able to do something for her." Gary said.  
  
Gary really was a special person. Jeff could see from the short time that he had known Gary that Gary put others needs before his own.  
  
"Was that when you decided to use the paper to help people?" Jeff queried.  
  
"Not really. You could say that I was shocked into service." Gary replied.  
  
Jeff looked puzzled.  
  
"There was this guy, Sherman, who ran the news stand. He was a good guy and I enjoyed talking with him. One night, after I got the paper, I came across an accident. A car had crashed into Sherman's news stand injuring him. I felt guilty because I could have prevented this accident from happening, but I missed it. I remember sitting on a bench the next day just staring at the lake feeling remorseful that I had advance knowledge of the accident, but Sherman still got hurt. I cursed the paper. I didn't want it. I didn't ask for it. I didn't know what to do with it. But Marissa was sure that there was a reason why the paper came to me. She felt that I should do whatever I could to help."  
  
"People must be really grateful that you help them." Jeff said innocently.  
  
Gary laughed. "Not quite. You see, I can't really tell people how I know what's going to happen before it happens. Mostly, I look crazy to the people I'm trying to save. And sometimes, there are people who believe that I am the one setting up disasters so I can then rush in and save the day."  
  
"Once, I saved this reporter, Frank Scanlon, from being assaulted. Scanlon ended up investigating me and uncovering information about my other saves. He had planned to write a column about me suggesting that I might be causing these disasters. Later, I read in tomorrow's paper that Scanlon would be killed at a train yard. I figured that I could make it there in time to save him. But the paper had misreported the time and I ended up being arrested because I was found over Scanlon's body. I had a rough few days trying to prove my innocence, but eventually I was cleared."  
  
"Good Lord! You get blamed when you were just trying to help. That's not fair." Jeff said innocently.  
  
Gary smiled. Jeff's innocence was so endearing, Gary thought to himself. It felt good for Gary to share his feelings with Jeff.  
  
"No, it's not fair. But that's the way life is sometimes." Gary said philosophically.  
  
A long silence.  
  
"Well, at least you were able to save everyone else." Jeff finally added.  
  
"Not always." Gary said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Jeff could see the pain in Gary's eyes. He put a comforting hand on Gary's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Gary. You can tell me." Jeff said sincerely.  
  
Gary looked at Jeff. In that moment, he felt as if he could tell Jeff anything. Even the story of Jeremiah's death.  
  
"There was a boiler explosion at an apartment building." Gary began slowly. "I thought that I had gotten everyone out of the apartment. But when I checked the paper again, it said that a homeless guy had taken shelter on the roof. I went to the roof and found him. His name was Jeremiah." Gary's voice cracked when he said Jeremiah's name.  
  
Gary paused before continuing. He searched for the right words. "We couldn't get back down stairs because of the fire and I knew that we couldn't stay on the roof either. I found a ladder and placed it across a nearby rooftop. I crawled over first. I could see that Jeremiah was shaky, but I tried to encourage him. I kept telling him not to look down, look at me, don't look down, look at me. He was almost across when he slipped. I grabbed for his hand, but I couldn't hold him. I couldn't save him." Gary said. He tried to suppress the tears that he felt forming in his eyes.  
  
Jeff could see that Gary was hurting. He had to do something.  
  
"Gary, it's not your fault that he died. You did everything that you could." Jeff said. "I remember when Hank first returned from the war. I knew that he was happy to be home, but I sensed that he had left a part of himself overseas. One night, I overheard he and Charlie talking. They were talking about a time when they were in the trenches surrounded by the enemy. They had to retreat and Hank noticed that one of their men had fallen. Hank tried to go back for the man, but he couldn't because of the enemy gun fire. I heard Hank say that he watched the man die. I had never heard my brother cry before that night." Jeff said.  
  
"I knew that he would be angry with me for eavesdropping, but at the same time, I wanted to help him. But he wouldn't confide in me." Jeff lamented.  
  
Gary listened attentively to Jeff's story. He could understand how helpless Jeff must have felt not being able to do anything for the brother he adored. But at the same time, Gary understood Hank's position. He didn't want to share his war experiences with his baby brother. Hank wanted to protect Jeff from the casualties of war. He wanted Jeff to think about spending time with Ginger and about baseball or going to the movies or out for a soda. Not death.  
  
"Hank loves you and he didn't want to burden you." Gary said. "But you have helped me more than you know today. I haven't been able to share my feelings about Jeremiah's death. Thank you for listening."  
  
It was initially awkward, but the two men shared a hug. Although they were not related by blood and were separated by time, Gary and Jeff felt like brothers where it mattered- in their hearts.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
Almost a week had passed since Gary arrived in River Run. Every morning, Jeff rose before Gary. Since he now believed Gary about the paper, Jeff found himself searching for the mystical feline and clairvoyant newspaper. He hated telling Gary each day that he had seen neither the cat nor the paper.  
  
Jeff could read the disappointment on Gary's face. He sympathized with Gary's desire to go home. He knew that Gary missed his life in Chicago as well as his family and friends. Further, Jeff realized that Gary was worried about the disasters still occurring in Chicago, disasters that he couldn't prevent. Jeff's heart ached for his friend's misery.  
  
Yet, there was a big part of Jeff that secretly prayed that Gary would never be able to return home. It was selfish of him, he knew, but he had grown very attached to Gary. Jeff didn't want Gary to leave.  
  
"Have you thought about what you are going to do if you can't go back home?" Jeff asked one afternoon. Jeff wanted Gary to know that he could stay in River Run indefinitely. Jeff was standing by his dresser, his back towards Gary, looking at his trophies.  
  
"Yes, I have." Gary said getting up from the bed and walking over to where Jeff was standing. "I was thinking about leaving River Run and finding a place where I could start over."  
  
"Leave River Run? But why?" Jeff asked concerned.  
  
"Come on, Jeff. How much longer do you think that we can keep up with this deception before your family or someone else around town sees the both of us and wonders why there are suddenly two Jeff Metcalfs? Besides, I can't spend the rest of my life hiding out in your room or having you sleep on the floor. And how about when you and Ginger get married? What happens then?"  
  
A brief silence.  
  
Jeff knew that Gary was right. He hadn't even wanted to consider these possibilities.  
  
It hadn't been easy for Gary either to think about leaving River Run if he couldn't find a way to return to the correct century. He cared a lot about Jeff and would miss him. In addition, Gary had to admit that he was scared at the prospect of carving out an existence in the past in a town full of strangers. But things would become even more complicated if he stayed.  
  
"We don't really need to talk about this now." Jeff suggested. It was typical of Jeff to initiate a subject weighing heavily on his mind only to dismiss it when the answers to his questions were not what he wanted to hear. He had done the same thing in Hollywood when he and Ginger wondered how they would be able to balance their respective careers with married life.  
  
Gary nodded. Perhaps all this talk about him leaving was premature.  
  
"So, what do you have planned for today?" Gary asked.  
  
"It's not today I'm worried about but tonight." Jeff answered.  
  
"Howzat?"  
  
"Mom has invited Al Kahn for dinner and she wants the whole family here." Jeff said.  
  
"Whose Al Kahn?" Gary inquired.  
  
Al Kahn was a charismatic man who had come to River Run for the express purpose of establishing a union at Sloan Industries. Al's speeches about fair wages and proper working conditions had enchanted the workers. He had expected opposition from management towards his efforts. What he hadn't expected was falling in love with Anne Metcalf.  
  
"Al is this guy who has been trying to unionize Sloan Industries. Linda likes him, but there's something about him that Hank and I don't trust. Al has been seeing my mother and I don't like the sound of that." Jeff explained.  
  
"The sound of what?" Gary asked.  
  
"Mother dating." Jeff answered.  
  
"What's wrong with your mother dating?" Gary inquired.  
  
"Nothing in theory but in practice, it's my mother. Your mother is supposed to date only your father." Jeff reasoned.  
  
"But your father is dead." Gary pointed out.  
  
"I'm not saying that my position is logical." Jeff observed.  
  
Gary smiled. Jeff's overprotectiveness towards his mother was evident. Gary realized that he would probably feel the same way if his father were dead and his mother started dating.  
  
"Besides," Jeff continued, "I have to work tonight, but if I tell my mother that I can't come to dinner, she's going to think that I'm just making up an excuse to avoid seeing Al. I really can't miss another workday. But I also can't miss this dinner." Jeff said.  
  
Gary could see where this conversation was going.  
  
"So, where am I supposed to be tonight- the Purl Roadhouse or here?" Gary asked.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Here. Thanks Gary." Jeff had been hesitant about enlisting Gary's help again after the recent fiasco with Ginger. However, he couldn't figure a way out of his dilemma. Fortunately, Gary had saved the day once again.  
  
"Who else is going to be at dinner tonight?" Gary asked. Secretly, he hoped to see Ginger.  
  
"Charlie and his wife Caroline." Jeff confirmed. Jeff saw Gary frown at the mention of Charlie's name.  
  
"Charlie is okay." Jeff reminded. "You just have to remember not to let him bully you." Jeff reminded.  
  
Jeff spent the rest of the afternoon preparing Gary for the dinner. He told Gary all he knew about Hank and Linda's impressions of Al as well as tips on how to handle Charlie. It was almost 5:00 p.m.  
  
"I should be back home by midnight." Jeff said as he was getting ready. He had to be careful not to let any of his family members see him leave.  
  
"My family should be asleep by then so I'll be able to get back in the house and upstairs without anyone seeing me." Jeff noted.  
  
"Gary, I don't know how I can ever repay you for all you have done for me." Jeff said.  
  
"You already have." Gary replied, smiling. Jeff returned Gary's smile with one of his own.  
  
"I'll see you later and good luck." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Gary responded. ************************************************************************ The hours at the Purl Roadhouse flew by quickly and uneventfully. It was nearly eleven. Jeff was preparing to close the bar. He had closed down the register and cleaned off the last tables.  
  
All the customers and most of the employees had left for the day. Only Jeff and Abe Davis remained.  
  
"Well, son, I'm going to call it a night." Abe said removing his apron as he came from the kitchen.  
  
Abe Davis worked as a chauffeur for the Sloans. His wife, Gloria, was the Sloans' maid. The Davises had taken second jobs to earn extra money so they could buy their own restaurant. Further, they had kept their moonlighting a secret from the Sloans for fear that they would be fired.  
  
Abe had also given Jeff some pointers about baseball. Abe had played in the Negro league when he was younger and had followed some of the baseball giants over the years.  
  
Like most people in River Run, Abe hoped that native son Jeff Metcalf would succeed as a professional baseball player.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Davis." Jeff responded. "Have a good night."  
  
"You too." Abe replied. Before he left, Abe remarked, "You should let the owner know that the stove is acting up again. It can't be safe with all those fumes."  
  
"I'll tell him. Thanks." Jeff replied.  
  
It was close to midnight. Jeff was almost finished and ready to go home.  
  
Fumes from the stove enveloped the bar.  
  
Jeff had been feeling sick for the last twenty minutes, but he tried to ignore it. Now his stomach felt queasy and his head was spinning.  
  
Jeff laid his head down on a table. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a few moments, he'd feel better.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Jeff opened his eyes to find an orange tabby sitting on the floor near by where he was sitting at the table. The cat was the last thing Jeff saw before everything went blank.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Jeff slowly regained consciousness. He was lying on a bed. Still disoriented, he tried sitting up. Bad idea. An overwhelming case of vertigo convinced him to remain still. At least, he no longer felt queasy.  
  
The last thing Jeff remembered was being at the Purl Roadhouse. He felt really sick and had planned just to rest for a few minutes. He had thought that he had seen a cat, but he must have been mistaken. There were no cats at the Purl Roadhouse.  
  
Looking around the room, Jeff knew that he was no longer at the Purl Roadhouse. He was in a bedroom, but not his own. That much he was sure. Jeff's eyes scanned the room. The room was much larger than his bedroom. A small kitchen occupied a corner of the room. Along the brick wall, near the front door, hung a bicycle. The wooden front door contained a see through glass. One lamp, on each of the two small end tables, surrounded a large couch. A partially opened door revealed a small bathroom.  
  
Where was he? Jeff wondered. Jeff struggled to get out of bed. Finally, he made it to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water. When he looked up at the mirror, the face staring back shocked him. Sure, it was his own face, but somehow he had aged ten years. He looked like he was in his thirties. What was happening to him?  
  
"Meow." Thump.  
  
The sound of the meow and thump proved a magnetic force pulling Jeff towards the front door. Subconsciously, he feared the confirmation of his suspicions awaited on the other side.  
  
Jeff opened the front door. Sitting on top of a newspaper was an orange tabby, the same cat he remembered seeing last night. The pieces were starting to fit. The final piece of the puzzle lay at Jeff's feet. As he bent over to pick up the paper, the cat hissed. The cat refused to move off of the paper asserting territorial control. Jeff looked at the cat and the paper, mesmerized. A few moments later, the cat surrendered its bounty and ran into Gary's apartment. Jeff briefly hesitated before reading the banner on the paper. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw The Chicago Sun-Times blazed across the page and that the date, January 7, 2001, appeared on the paper. If Jeff hadn't been so shocked he would have picked up on something very curious about the date on the paper besides for the fact that it was no longer 1946.  
  
Somehow he had been transported over fifty years in the future. Jeff turned around and looked inside the apartment. He noticed a photo of Gary and another man on one of the end tables. He was in Gary's apartment.  
  
"Good Lord!" Jeff exclaimed. Dejected, he closed the front door, tossed the paper haphazardly on a table, and sank in one of the end chairs face buried in his hands, lost in his thoughts.  
  
Maybe this was God's way of punishing him for secretly wishing that Gary could remain in River Run forever. Or, for all those lies he had told over the years ( lies that he called mental reservations) for which he never went to confession. Or, for becoming involved with Sarah when Hank was away at war.  
  
What if he could never return to River Run? He would miss his family. He would especially miss Ginger. But they wouldn't miss him. They wouldn't even be aware that he was gone. They would have Gary only they would think that Gary was him. And what if Gary fell in love with Ginger? Jeff couldn't blame him. Ginger was so beautiful and smart. Any man would be lucky to have her. Jeff was heartbroken.  
  
Suddenly, his mother's words resonated in his head like a buoy keeping him afloat in a sea of uncertainty and despair. "When the time comes, God's plan will be revealed." Perhaps being sent to the future wasn't a punishment, but a blessing in disguise. Perhaps he could use Gary's paper to make himself rich. He had been worrying for weeks whether he would be selected for spring training. And as much as he tried not to think about it, the thought had crossed his mind that he may not be chosen. He had wondered how he would support Ginger on a bartender's salary. Perhaps this paper was the answer. Perhaps when (not if) he returned to River Run, he would return a wealthy man.  
  
His peace of mind restored, Jeff reached for the discarded newspaper. Immediately, the cat leapt from the floor onto the table. The cat sat on the paper. It was as if the cat initially gave Jeff the benefit of the doubt by bringing the paper, but now sensed that Jeff planned to use the paper for selfish reasons not the altruistic purpose that had characterized Gary's use. The cat hissed again.  
  
"Listen, cat. Gary may put up with this kind of behavior from you, but I don't have to." Jeff said, snatching the paper from underneath the cat. Jeff walked over to the front door, opened it, and motioned for the cat to leave. "Get out!" Jeff commanded. Cat ran outside Gary's apartment.  
  
A brief feeling of guilt washed over Jeff. He could take the paper and go out and save lives. He could do this for Gary. Gary would be proud of him. As quickly as it came, the guilt disappeared. While he would be happy to do something for Gary, Jeff remembered the stories Gary had told him about the paper. Stories about all those ungrateful people who had caused Gary nothing but grief. No way was he going to go out of his way to help strangers and risk being falsely accused of murder or have to deal with the death of someone he couldn't save.  
  
Jeff closed the door and sat back down on the chair. He turned to the sports pages. Jeff had recalled Gary mentioning that he had gone to the race track and bet on the horses to test if the headlines worked. Gary had won $15,000.00. Jeff did not know a lot about horses, but that really didn't matter since he had tomorrow's newspaper today. Great a lot of horses were running . He could win a lot of money.  
  
Jeff reached in his pocket and removed a twenty dollar bill. Twenty dollars was a significant amount of money in 1946, but Jeff wasn't sure how far he could get on twenty dollars in 2001. No problem. He would quickly multiply that sum with his race track winnings.  
  
Jeff rose from the chair and walked over to the closet. He looked at Gary's wardrobe amazed by Gary's collection of sweaters. Jeff selected a white turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans before heading to the shower.  
  
Resting on the end chair was the paper. Inside the paper, was a story that Jeff had ignored. A story that would return later to haunt him.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Gary awoke the next morning to a tremendous feeling of foreboding. Not since he first arrived in River Run nearly a week ago had he felt this uneasy. And it wasn't merely because he was trapped in the past. No it was something else. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
A fitful night's sleep had only intensified his troubled state of mind. Gary had waited up for Jeff until 2:00 a.m. Exhausted, he finally fell asleep only to toss and turn. This morning, he had expected to see Jeff standing by the door already dressed and plotting their next adventure. But Jeff was not in the room. In fact, Gary suspected that Jeff had not come home last night. The spare pillow on the bed and the blanket folded neatly in the closet had confirmed Gary's suspicions.  
  
Gary would have assumed that Jeff spent the night with Ginger but for the fact he sensed that Ginger was adamant about waiting until the wedding. Gary's brief interlude with Ginger at the Purl Roadhouse convinced him that Ginger was steadfast in her convictions and could not be easily persuaded. Besides, for as much as Gary surmised that Jeff was having difficulty waiting, Gary also knew that Jeff loved and respected Ginger too much to pressure her into doing anything that would make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Could Jeff had worked all night at the Purl Roadhouse? Gary wondered. This seemed unlikely. Yet, if working all night was the explanation for his absentee friend, Gary would be very happy. Gary couldn't fight this nagging feeling that Jeff was in trouble.  
  
Gary willed his brain to dismiss the worse case scenarios flooding his subconscious. He imagined that he would hear Jeff at any moment coming through the door.  
  
"Jeff!" Anne called up to the attic. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
No answer. Gary didn't know if he should respond.  
  
"Jeff!" Anne called again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Anne went up to the attic and knocked on Jeff's bedroom door. "Jeff?"  
  
"Come in." Gary finally said.  
  
"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Anne asked. She entered the room and found Gary sitting on the bed not yet dressed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just preoccupied." Gary answered. This answer was neither a lie nor a mental reservation.  
  
"Are you okay? I've been worrying about you. Ever since last week, you really haven't been yourself." Anne observed.  
  
If she only knew! Gary thought to himself.  
  
Anne placed a gentle hand on Gary's forehead. "No fever. Honey, I know that you are worried about making spring training. But I want you to know that whatever happens, I love you and I am very proud of you." Anne said.  
  
Gary smiled. Gary wished that Jeff had been there to hear his mother's words. But then again, Gary was sure that Jeff knew how much his mother loved him.  
  
"Now get dressed and come down to breakfast before your food gets cold." Anne commanded.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Anne left the bedroom.  
  
Gary decided that after breakfast he would go out and look for Jeff. He knew that he was taking a big risk by leaving the attic. But he couldn't sit around and do nothing because Jeff could be in real trouble.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Cat, how did you get in here?" Gary asked. "And where have you been the last week? Where's the paper?" Sometimes Gary forgot that the cat couldn't respond to his questions.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"I know that you had something to do with me getting stuck in 1946." Gary continued. "First, I see you in the Sun-Times basement when I'm looking over Snow's things. Then, I see you in the bathroom at the Purl Roadhouse when I first met Jeff. I don't see you for a week. I wanted to prove to Jeff that you existed, but leave it to you to show up when Jeff is missing. Your timing is..." Gary paused when a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Cat, where's Jeff?"  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Jeff emerged from the bathroom looking very much like Gary Hobson. The shower had done wonders in relaxing his mind. While he still worried about how he was going to return home, he resolved to use his time in the future and Gary's newspaper to his full advantage.  
  
Still, it was hard dulling the pain in his heart whenever he thought about his family or Ginger.  
  
Jeff wondered whether Gary would figure out that he had been sent to the future. That cat must have had something to do with this whole thing, Jeff thought to himself. He remembered Gary telling him about seeing the cat at the Purl Roadhouse. Jeff had also seen the cat just before he awoke in the future. God, he hated that cat!  
  
"Gary will take good care of my family while I'm gone." Jeff realized. Jeff hoped, though, that Gary wouldn't take too care of Ginger. It was irrational, but Jeff felt himself seething with jealousy and anger at the thought of Gary spending time with Ginger. He knew that Gary wouldn't betray him. But the thought of another man with his Ginger, even though he considered that man a friend, was intolerable.  
  
Jeff quickly tried to dismissed these thoughts. With one last glance, he left the apartment and went downstairs.  
  
Upon going downstairs, Jeff was surprised to discover that Gary's apartment was above a bar. He looked around and saw the "McGinty's" poster. So this was Gary's bar, Jeff thought to himself.. It was nicer than the Purl Roadhouse. And Gary was his own boss. He didn't have to worry about anyone telling him what to do.  
  
Jeff sat down at one of his tables, his back towards the front door, practicing saying Gary's name as if it were his own. He wanted to be certain that no one suspected that he wasn't Gary.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gary." Jeff shook his head. That didn't sound quite right. "Hi, I'm Gary. Gary Hobson." "It's Gary." "Just call me Gary."  
  
Jeff imagined that it would feel strange having people call him by Gary's name.  
  
Jeff was so busy concentrating on saying Gary's name that he didn't hear Marissa coming through the door."  
  
"Good morning, Gary. Who were you talking to?" Marissa asked. She sensed that Gary was alone in the bar. She had heard him say his name repeatedly and couldn't understand why.  
  
"I was...um...um.nothing. Good morning." Seeing the blind woman enter the bar at this early hour, Jeff deduced that the woman must be Gary's friend and partner. But for the life of him he couldn't remember her name. He thought that Gary had said that the name started with an "M", but he wasn't' sure.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Jeff offered, immediately rushing to the door to assist Marissa. Jeff had never met a blind person before so he was unaware that Marissa was extremely capable.  
  
"Thanks Gary, but I think that I can manage." Marissa replied. Marissa wondered why Gary was acting so strangely this morning.  
  
" How did everything go yesterday with Morris?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Morris?" Jeff said. He had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"You know, when you went to the Sun-Times to save him from the fire. When you didn't come back last night and didn't call, I was a little worried." Marissa added.  
  
"Oh, Morris. Everything went fine." Jeff figured that this Morris guy must have been one of the people the paper had given Gary to save. But why had Gary's friend said last night? Jeff wondered. Gary had been in River Run for almost a week.  
  
Marissa knew that Gary could be very private, but usually he was more forthcoming with her with his thoughts. Something was wrong.  
  
"Gary, are you okay?" Marissa asked concerned.  
  
"I'm right as..I'm fine." Jeff corrected himself.  
  
"Anyway, Morris called. He told me to tell you that if you wanted to keep that box he just found with Lucius Snow's things, he'd save it for you and you could pick it up the next time you stopped by the Sun-Times." Marissa said.  
  
Jeff didn't answer. Lucius Snow was his cousin. They always called him Luke for short. Who was this Morris guy and how had he obtained Luke's things? And what did Gary have to do with all of this?" Jeff wondered.  
  
"Gary?" Marissa said.  
  
"Yeah? I mean, I'll stop by later." Jeff replied.  
  
"What's in the paper?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Jeff responded. He hadn't really looked at the paper, just the sports pages. And from his conversation with Gary's friend, he had a feeling that she always pushed Gary into making these saves. He had other plans today that didn't include running around the city rescuing people. He had a date at the racetrack.  
  
"Well, I better run. See you later" Jeff said before hurrying out the door.  
  
That was very odd, Marissa thought to herself. Usually, Gary discussed his saves with her. Today, he acted like he was uncomfortable around her. Something was definitely wrong with him. And she was determined to find out.  
  
Walking down the streets of Chicago in 2001 provided Jeff some very interesting eye candy. From the cars to the clothes, Jeff could see that things were very different.  
  
A few moments ago, Jeff was stopped by a very tall brunette who claimed that her car wasn't working and had asked for his help. Her revealing outfit left little to the imagination. Jeff had swallowed hard while looking at her trying to focus on the machine and not her attire.. He knew that he must have blushed when she kissed him on the cheek and then gave him her phone number suggestively asking him to "call her sometimes." . He was an engaged man and his heart belonged to Ginger. He would never cheat on Ginger. Still, he would have to find a Catholic Church while he was in Chicago because he really needed to go to confession after the thoughts he was having following his encounter with this woman.  
  
Jeff continued walking down the street. He really needed to catch a cab since he wasn't sure how to get to the racetrack. But catching a cab seemed like a difficult feat.  
  
Passing a residential neighborhood, Jeff started to daydream. He thought once again about his family, Ginger, and his life in River Run. Jeff tried to focus on his impending race track winnings. At least when he returned home, he would have a great deal of money. He would be able to buy some wonderful things for them.  
  
Jeff's daydream was interrupted when he felt a baseball hit his chest.  
  
"Sorry, mister." A little girl of about ten years old said. She was playing along the sidewalk near her house tossing the baseball against a nearby tree. Not exactly a safe place to be playing considering that she lived on a street with heavy traffic.  
  
"That's okay." Jeff said. "That's quite an arm you have there." Jeff felt happy to be talking about baseball. This was the first familiar thing he had experienced since finding himself in Chicago.  
  
"You know a lot about baseball?" The girl inquired.  
  
"A little." Jeff answered modestly.  
  
"I'm Linda Chandler."  
  
"Jeff Metcalf. Nice to meet you. You know, you really should be careful throwing that ball with all these cars around." Jeff cautioned.  
  
"I know." Linda said. "I just need the practice. My stupid brothers won't let me play on their team so I'm trying to show them how good I am."  
  
"How many brothers do you have?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Two. One older and one younger. " Linda replied.  
  
Jeff certainly hadn't missed the eerie similarities between Linda's family and his own. He would have enjoyed talking with her longer, but he wanted to get to the racetrack. Fortunately, Jeff saw a cab coming.  
  
"I hope that your brothers let you play on their team because you are very good." Jeff said. "And be careful with that ball near the street." Jeff added before getting in the cab.  
  
"I will." Linda said. "Bye."  
  
Only fifteen minutes after Jeff left, Linda's ball rolled into the street. She carelessly ran into the street. Suddenly, a car came speeding down the street unable to stop in time.  
  
Still sitting in the cab, Jeff opened the paper turning once again to the sports pages. Good, he had plenty of time to place his bet before the first horse was running. Jeff didn't look at any other stories in the paper. However, on page seven, there was a story about a child who had been struck by a car and seriously injured. The child had run into the street trying to recover her baseball.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Two weeks ago, Gary would have never believed that he would be transported to 1946 and have met his mirror image. Now he couldn't believe that he was trapped in the past while Jeff was stuck in the future. How could a routine save at the Sun-Times have spiraled so completely out of control?  
  
Gary quickly realized that somehow the cat was able to move through the portal between the past and future. If he could figure out how, then he could go home and Jeff could return to River Run.  
  
Poor Jeff. At least when he arrived in River Run, he had Jeff to confide in. But Jeff was alone. A small town boy born into a simpler generation thrust in a cynical, big city over fifty years in the future. Jeff must be scared. He must feel hopeless, lost.  
  
And if the cat was responsible for sending Jeff to Chicago, it was likely that Jeff had also inherited the paper. Gary remembered how reluctant he had initially been in accepting the responsibilities imposed by the paper. He imagined that Jeff would also be reluctant, maybe even defiant, towards the paper's mandates. Further, in talking with Jeff yesterday, Gary got the impression that Jeff would exploit the paper for his own monetary gain.  
  
Perhaps Marissa could help Jeff handle the paper and adjust to the 21st century. Provided, of course, that Jeff felt he could trust Marissa enough to tell her the truth.  
  
Gary wondered if maybe it was also time for him to tell the Metcalf family the truth. He couldn't continue to let them believe that he was Jeff. But how would he tell them? He couldn't exactly say over dinner "Please pass the potatoes and by the way, I'm Gary not Jeff even though I look like him. I was sent to the past somehow. Jeff was accidentally sent to the future and I don't know how to bring him back for you." The Metcalfs would ship him off to the nearest hospital for some much needed rest.  
  
Maybe he could tell Ginger the truth, Gary pondered. Gary knew more than anything that he couldn't be a substitute Jeff much longer especially around Ginger. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to him. Despite his denials, he was starting to have feelings for Ginger. Spending time with her would only make matters worse.  
  
Gary decided to call Ginger and arrange for her to come over to the Metcalf house tonight so he could tell her the truth. After finding the phone number for the radio station, Gary dialed the number. It was one of the hardest calls he ever had to make in his life.  
  
"This is WREQ, the voice of greater River Run." Ginger's voice chimed.  
  
"Hi, it's me." Gary could feel the lump forming in his throat.  
  
"Hi, I was just thinking about you." Ginger said happily.  
  
"I wanted to see if you could..." Gary's question was interrupted by another phone line ringing at WREQ.  
  
"One moment, please." Ginger said, putting Gary on hold to respond to the other call.  
  
"Could you play 'Till The End of Time'?" The unidentified caller requested.  
  
"I'll pass on your request." Ginger promised before reconnecting Gary. "I'm back."  
  
"I wanted to see if..." Gary was interrupted again by persistent ringing.  
  
"One moment, please." Ginger put Gary on hold. "This is WREQ, voice of greater River Run."  
  
The caller had already hung up. "Go ahead." Ginger said to Gary.  
  
"I wanted to see if you could come over the house tonight." Gary was finally able to say.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Ginger asked concerned. She could hear the worry in Gary's voice.  
  
"Everything is fine." Gary lied. "I just have something important to tell you and I needed to say it in private. I figured that we could talk in my room."  
  
"Nice try." Ginger replied suspiciously.  
  
Gary heard the suspicion in Ginger's voice and realized how his request must have sounded. "Ginger, it's not like that. I really just want to talk, scout's honor."  
  
Ginger softened. "I would love to meet you, but I have to work the switchboard at the station tonight." Ginger said.  
  
"Can we meet tomorrow morning?" Ginger asked.  
  
Gary had wanted to talk to Ginger tonight. But perhaps one extra day won't make that much of a difference, Gary rationalized.  
  
"I understand how important your career is." Gary continued. "Tomorrow morning will be fine."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Jeff?" Ginger asked jokingly.  
  
"What?" Gary replied, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"I just meant that you aren't usually this understanding when I have to work." Ginger replied.  
  
"Well, a guy has to be sensitive sometimes, doesn't he?" Gary remarked.  
  
The phones at WREQ started ringing again. "I have to go. Tomorrow?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Gary answered.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
Jeff returned to McGinty's that evening, his pockets overflowing with money. He had spent most of the day at the racetrack betting on every single horse and winning more money in one day than he ever expected to see in a lifetime. Other betters had shadowed him at the racetrack after his first few wins. These betters were amazed that the soft spoken and unpretentious young man seemed to have the Midas touch.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe the incredible day he had experienced. After his windfall, he had gone to George Jensen's Jewelry Store. The shopkeepers initially were skeptical about buzzing into the store the good looking young man dressed in a white turtle neck sweater and jeans. When he pulled out a wad of money, they were practically falling over themselves to accommodate his needs. Jeff had asked to see the biggest diamond engagement ring in the store. His eyes feasted on a huge, multiple carat diamond ring surrounded by perfectly shaped smaller diamonds. Without a second thought, he bought the ring for Ginger. He had never given her an engagement ring promising her and himself that he would buy her a ring once he made it big as a professional baseball player. Next, Jeff selected two diamond bracelets, one for his mother and one for Linda. And for Hank, he purchased a gold pocket watch.  
  
A trip to an exclusive men's clothing store followed his excursion to the jewelers. Always admiring Western movies, Jeff bought himself a suede cowboy outfit complete with a matching hat and boots. So this wasn't exactly Gary's style. Jeff reasoned that if anyone asked about his clothes, he would simply say that he was trying out a new look.  
  
Now coming back to McGinty's and getting passed Gary's friend was going to be a challenge. He didn't want to have to explain to her how he had spent his day. Lying was an option, but he got the feeling that she would easily pick up on his deception. And the well seemed to have dried on convincing mental reservations.  
  
Good, she's not sitting in the bar, Jeff thought to himself as he entered the front door. He crept into the office only to run squarely into Marissa.  
  
"Gary?"  
  
Darn, there was no escape now.  
  
"Yes." Jeff answered.  
  
Marissa was doing some paperwork in the office. McGinty's was already full with a large evening crowd.  
  
"You're getting back late today. There must have been a lot of saves in the paper." Marissa probed. "Yes, a lot of saves." Jeff repeated, his eyes searching for an avenue of retreat. Jeff also tried to think of the woman's name. He was positive now that her name began with an "M". He immediately rejected "Mary." He would remember if her name was "Mary".  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me." Jeff said, starting out the door.  
  
"Gary!" Marissa yelled. Her tone was stern and so uncharacteristic of her personality.  
  
The forcefulness of her voice paralyzed Jeff's steps. He felt like he was being reprimanded by his mother or one of the nuns from his Catholic school. He meekly returned to the office and took a seat.  
  
Marissa could sense that she had his attention. "Every since this morning, you've been acting strangely." Marissa began. "I don't want to pry, but I know that something must have happened. Don't shut me out, Gary. We have known each other too long and have been through too much together."  
  
A brief silence.  
  
Marissa would never forget the emotional turmoil that Gary had suffered when he was unable to save the homeless man who had fallen from the roof of the apartment building. For days, he had shut her out, wrapping himself in a cocoon of guilt and self-loathing. When he had read his obituary in the paper, he seemed to accept the paper's prophecy as if he felt like he deserved to die because he had failed to save a life.  
  
Whatever was currently eating away at him, she would find out and would help him. She would not allow him to suffer alone.  
  
Jeff didn't know what to say. Somehow he felt more exposed, like this blind woman could see right through him.  
  
Before Jeff could speak, the phone rang. "Hello, McGinty's." Marissa answered. "Yes, this is Marissa Clark."  
  
Okay, her name is Marissa, Jeff thought to himself. He filed this information in his subconscious.  
  
Marissa quickly finished her conversation. The call was from one of McGinty's vendors.  
  
"Look, Marissa," Jeff said, trying his best Gary imitation, "I really appreciate your concern, but you don't have to worry. I'm just tired that's why I haven't been myself."  
  
"Then, you should go upstairs and get some rest." Marissa replied. "We'll have time to talk later." Marissa added just to let him know that she wasn't finished with him.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Jeff agreed. Anything to get away from Marissa's grilling.  
  
Jeff walked up the stairs and opened the door to the loft.  
  
Marissa had been very persistent. Jeff could see how much she cared about Gary. And he was happy about that. Gary was such a wonderful person, but somehow life hadn't been kind to him. Jeff thought about Gary's wife divorcing him and all the people he had saved who had mocked his kindness. Gary didn't have siblings to talk to and his parents were in another state. Jeff was glad that Gary had a friend like Marissa who cared about him and could be his anchor for whatever life dealt him.  
  
Jeff sat down on the couch and removed the engagement ring from his pocket. He looked at the ring and thought about Ginger. "I love you Ginger and somehow I'll come back to you." Jeff whispered.  
  
Exploring Gary's apartment, Jeff found a few interesting things. A large table like item with balls and bright lights instantly intrigued him. It was a pinball machine, but Jeff had never seen one. He ended up spending some time playing the game.  
  
But it was the television that provided Jeff with the greatest fascination. Accidentally sitting on the remote that had been thrown on a chair, Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned on the box with its talking images. How did those people get inside of there? Jeff wondered. Grasping the remote, he unassumingly began pushing buttons. He was in for another shock when he located a cable station with adult programming.  
  
"Good Lord!" Jeff exclaimed after seeing the couple on the television engaged in an intimate act.  
  
Jeff quickly turned off the television. He was about to fix himself a snack when he decided to open the paper again. Maybe he could find some other sports besides horse racing that he could bet on. It was only 7:30 p.m. If he could find another sport and a late night betting parlor, he could make even more money. Flipping through the paper, Jeff was shocked when on page seven he saw a story with a familiar victim: "Child Seriously Injured In Hit And Run Accident." Jeff read the story and was devastated when he realized that the child was Linda Chandler, the young girl whom he had met earlier and with whom he had shared his passion for baseball. The child who he had warned to be careful playing around all those cars. The child who he could have saved if he hadn't decided to spend the day at the race track. The paper had given him advance knowledge of the accident and he missed it. Because of his selfishness, a child had been hurt.  
  
Jeff began violently rocking back and forth on the chair, his body reacting to the enormous guilt and remorse. He sobbed uncontrollably unable to deal with his pain. This torture lasted a few hours before he fell asleep, exhausted.  
  
Nightmares plagued him. In his mind, he saw Linda Chandler smiling and talking excitedly about baseball and how she wanted to play on her brothers' team. Soon his dream replaced the child with his own sister Linda. He could see his sister repeatedly getting hit by the car.  
  
He awoke in a cold sweat. He prayed for the child's recovery and for God's forgiveness. He prayed that he would be given a second chance. If he got Gary's magical paper tomorrow, he vowed that he would make amends. He would save lives. He would be more like Gary.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Was it morning already? Gary wondered as he removed the bed covers and rose from the bed. Since arriving in River Run, Gary discovered that he slept later than 6:30 a.m.. Then again, he didn't have a cat and newspaper as a wake up call.  
  
And last night he had slept very peacefully. It was probably the best night's sleep he has had in a very long time. Why he didn't know considering that his conversation with Ginger was weighing heavily on his mind. Perhaps it was the calm before the storm, Gary wryly thought.  
  
Gary walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. He selected a white shirt and brown pants with suspenders and headed for the shower.  
  
Returning to the bedroom, Gary rehearsed his conversation with Ginger in his mind. He had always thought that telling people that he got tomorrow's newspaper today was the hardest thing that he would ever have to do. He was wrong. Telling a woman that he was beginning to have feelings for that her fiance, his look-alike, was stuck over fifty years in the future while he had been sent to the past, was much harder.  
  
And was it really fair to break Ginger's heart like this? Gary wondered. After all, he had no idea how to get Jeff back to River Run. If Ginger believed him, he could be sentencing her to a life without her soul mate.  
  
And if Ginger didn't believe him? He couldn't continue playing Jeff Metcalf. It was growing harder with each day. He had discovered that much from the time he had spent yesterday with the Metcalfs.  
  
Yesterday, was the first time Gary had really felt like a part of the Metcalf family. While a week ago, he found their bantering at the breakfast table annoying, yesterday he enjoyed it very much. He felt their warmth and love. He felt like he belonged in this family. He still missed his own family, but spending time with the Metcalfs dulled his pain.  
  
Anne Metcalf had asked him to change the storm windows. Teasing from Hank and Linda revealed that this chore was something that apparently Jeff had been trying to accomplish unsuccessfully for a long time. While he was working on the windows, Anne had come outside with a plate of cookies. Gary was confused when her considerate and motherly gesture produced a round of laughter from Hank and Linda.  
  
Later, Linda had taken him to Brandstaetter's Drug Store and treated him to an ice cream soda. They talked. She told him that she was proud of him and happy that he was her brother.  
  
Hank had stopped by the drug store. He had suggested that they take their bicycles up to Kirtland Hill. Gary enjoyed the bicycle race with Hank. It had been a long time since he had this kind of fun. His own bicycle hung on the wall near his front door more as an ornament than anything else. The Paper had left him little time for carefree activities.  
  
Hank reminisced about other times he spent at Kirtland Hill with Jeff. He repeatedly smiled while recalling these memories. Gary felt a pang of sadness realizing that these were Jeff's memories not his own. He felt grateful to "borrow" the memories at least for this one afternoon. He had always wanted siblings, especially an older brother.  
  
Gary learned that Linda and Hank's desire to spend the day with him had come from their concern over his behavior the last week. Like Anne, they had noticed the change in his personality and attributed this change to his fear that he wouldn't be selected for spring training. They had made an extra effort to spend time with him to help him feel better.  
  
If he could find a way to leave, how was he going to do so without leaving a big piece of his heart with this wonderful family?  
  
Gary's reverie was broken by a knock on the bedroom door. It was Ginger.  
  
Oh boy, Gary thought to himself. It was now or never.  
  
"Hi." Ginger said. Gary noticed that she looked scared. Why?  
  
"Hi." Gary responded.  
  
Ginger was wearing a white blouse and black skirt. Her tresses were styled in a Veronica Lake fashion. She looked just like a movie star.  
  
As she passed him, the intoxicating smell of her perfume was incredible. Gary had to resist the urge to kiss her. She was Jeff's girl, Gary reminded himself.  
  
Ginger walked over and sat on the bed. Gary, however, chose to stand at Jeff's dresser with his back towards Ginger. It would be much easier to tell her the truth if he didn't have to look at her.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Ginger asked anxiously.  
  
"Well...I." Gary stuttered. "It's just that...Ginger, this is the hardest thing I ever had to say." Gary finally managed to get out. He picked up one of Jeff's baseball trophies as if he was expecting some inspiration from the inanimate object.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Jeff. I know what you want to tell me." Ginger said.  
  
"You do?" Gary asked confused.  
  
"I guess I've known for a week ever since that day we were at the Purl Roadhouse and you weren't interested when I was talking about our wedding, but I didn't want to admit it to myself." Ginger continued. "You want to call off our engagement, don't you?"  
  
"What?" Gary said.  
  
"Look, Jeff. I rather you tell me now then wait until I show up at the church in my wedding gown." Ginger said, fighting back tears. "I can't go through that same kind of pain and humiliation after Charlie. I thought that I would just curl up in a ball and die. To show up at the train station in my wedding dress expecting to marry him only to learn that he had married that British hussy."  
  
Gary knew from his first impression that he didn't like Charlie Hailey. Now after hearing Ginger's story, he really disliked him. What kind of man would hurt a wonderful woman like Ginger?  
  
Gary walked over to the bed and sat next to Ginger. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ginger, I'm not Charlie." Gary began. "And, of course, I don't want to call off our engagement. I'm sorry if I made you think that." Gary said sincerely.  
  
"When Charlie..."Ginger paused, searching for the right words before continuing, "rejected me, I thought that I would never get over it. Then we found each other. That night when you let me hide up here after Caroline humiliated me and we.you know..that was the most special night of my life. I had planned to wait until I got married, but talking with you, being with you, just felt..right. And then when I thought that I was pregnant and you asked me to marry you and even after we found out that I wasn't pregnant and you still wanted to marry me, I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life after that." Ginger confessed.  
  
Gary didn't know what to say. Gary never expected this confession from Ginger. He assumed that Ginger was adamant about waiting until she was married. Jeff had never said anything about that night. Then again, Gary quickly realized, Jeff was a gentleman. Besides, that night was a special time he had spent with the woman he loved the memory of which was not to be shared with anyone else.  
  
"Sometimes, when you love someone more than you ever thought was possible and they break your heart, you blame yourself. You wonder what you could have done differently to make things work. You think that you will never be able to go on, that you can never be whole again. But you can, and you do." Gary said, the pain he experienced from his breakup with Marcia in every word.  
  
Ginger smiled.  
  
"Until you, I thought that I didn't deserve good things to happen. Like when my purse with two dollars in it was stolen during my First Communion or when Mary Elizabeth Niestrom laughed when my heel broke at graduation." Ginger remembered. "Now I know that I deserve to be happy just like anyone else. And loving you makes me happy."  
  
It was Gary's turn to smile.  
  
Ginger moved closer to Gary. Her lips hungrily found his. He kissed her passionately. Soon, they were lying on the bed.  
  
Immediately, they both jumped up. "We can't do this." They agreed in unison.  
  
Again, there was something different about their kiss, but Ginger dismissed the thought.  
  
Ginger laughed. "When Father Dreher says that the morality of the world is in the hands of women, he never realized how hard it is to keep one's morals when she has Jeff Metcalf in front of her."  
  
Hearing Jeff's name made Gary feel extremely guilt. He had kissed Ginger. He had wanted to kiss her very badly. He almost couldn't stop himself from going further.  
  
Finally, a thought occurred to Ginger. "So, if you didn't ask me over here to break up with me, what did you want to talk about?" Ginger asked.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Afraid to sleep anymore, Jeff turned on the television. The people on that box offered him solace somehow. He didn't have to be alone. He didn't have to explain anything to them. They wouldn't judge him. They would continue with their lives oblivious to his presence.  
  
Jeff decided that when Gary's paper arrived, he would immediately find the stories of people who needed saving and he would save them.  
  
He had learned from the newspaper article that Linda Chandler had been taken to Columbia General Hospital. He would go to the hospital in between his saves and see if she needed anything. He would apologize to her and her parents. He would beg for their forgiveness.  
  
While he had wished more than anything that his family and Ginger were there to comfort him, part of him was glad that they weren't. They would be so ashamed of him for what he did. And he wouldn't be able to survive knowing that he had hurt them so much.  
  
Jeff could hear his mother scolding him for ignoring the paper, which she would probably view as a gift from God, to serve his own selfish needs. And Hank...well, Hank wouldn't say much. But he would know that Hank would be very disappointed in him. Hank had gone overseas and risked his life to keep this country safe and free. Meanwhile, he had been given the power to see the future and instead of using this vehicle to save lives, he had selfishly bet on horse races.  
  
Jeff's self-analysis lasted for a several hours until daybreak arrived. He wasn't sure what time the paper came, but he remembered that he heard a meow and a thump. Jeff focused his ears listening for these sounds.  
  
6:30 a.m.  
  
No paper.  
  
7:00 a.m.  
  
No paper.  
  
7:30 a.m.  
  
No paper.  
  
Jeff wondered whether the paper would ever come to him again. He knew that the cat disliked him. Perhaps the cat was aware what he had done and was withholding the paper. Perhaps the cat was looking for Gary's successor someone worthier of the responsibility than he was.  
  
How could he make amends if he wasn't given a second chance? Jeff wondered.  
  
Marissa arrived at McGinty's ready to tackle the paper work and other problems. Last night, the kitchen staff had discovered a plumbing problem. Because they had grown accustomed to Gary's absence around the bar, they had brought the problem to Marissa's attention.  
  
As she entered the office, Marissa's cane touched a familiar object- the paper.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Both the cat and the paper were down stairs. Why?  
  
There must be a reason why the paper didn't come to Gary, Marissa reasoned. Grabbing the paper, she left the office and proceeded to Gary's loft. The cat followed her.  
  
Reaching the front door, Marissa paused before knocking.  
  
"Gary?"  
  
No answer from inside the loft.  
  
Marissa knocked again. "Gary, open the door!" She commanded.  
  
Jeff really wasn't ready to deal with Gary's friend, especially after last night. Why can't she just go away and leave him alone? Jeff prayed.  
  
But Jeff could tell that she wasn't going to leave. Sighing, Jeff opened the door.  
  
"Good morning, Marissa." Jeff feigned cheerfulness. He hoped that she couldn't sense his misery.  
  
Jeff could see the paper in Marissa's hand. The cat hissed at Jeff before running into Gary's apartment.  
  
Marissa was surprised by the cat's hissing. True, Gary and the cat weren't exactly friends. But Marissa felt that deep down, they liked each other. However, the cat's hiss this morning was laced with pure dislike.  
  
"Gary, we need to talk." Marissa walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. Jeff closed the front door. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Marissa.  
  
"Last night, you told me that you were tired and I accepted that explanation because I wanted to give you some time. But I know that there is something more going on here especially for the cat and the paper to show up down stairs and for the cat to act the way he just did around you. Talk to me. Gary. I can't help you unless you talk to me."  
  
Jeff rose from the couch and walked a few steps away from Marissa, his back towards her. Turning to face her, he began: "You want to know why the cat and the paper showed up down stairs and why the cat doesn't like me? It's because I'm a fraud, that's why. I don't deserve the paper after what I did yesterday. Because of me, a child is in the hospital and I could have stopped that."  
  
"Gary, it's not your fault. You can't save everyone at once. You can only do so much."  
  
"But I didn't do anything. You want to know where I spent yesterday? At the race track. I was betting on horse after horse while this little girl was being struck by a car." Jeff said.  
  
Marissa couldn't believe her ears. She knew how committed Gary had always been to the paper. Why would he have gone to the race track when he knew that people's lives were at stake?  
  
"I really wanted to help when I first got here, I really did." Jeff began. He walked back to the couch and sat down. "But I kept thinking about all those people he had saved who had ridiculed him. He tried to help, but he ended up being accused of murder. He tried to help, but that guy on the roof still died. I knew that I couldn't handle that. But I'm selfish, I didn't even try. I know that mom, Hank, and Linda would be so ashamed of me. And Ginger. God, I miss her so much. What if I can't get back? What if I never see her again? What if he falls in love with her?" Jeff's ramblings soon gave way to tears.  
  
Marissa had no idea what Gary was talking about, he wasn't making any sense. Who were these people he mentioned? She never heard these names before. And why was he talking about himself in the third person?  
  
What she did know was that the paper had finally taken its toll. He was experiencing a nervous breakdown. She would help him through it.  
  
Instinctively, Marissa grabbed Gary and cradled him in her arms. Jeff completely let go, crying, as Marissa stroked his hair and assured him that everything would be okay.  
  
Marissa knew that the paper probably had people who needed help. But that wasn't important right now. There was one person who needed help more than the others and she would hold on to him and wouldn't let him go until he was ready.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"What did I want to talk about?" Gary repeated Ginger's question. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
What was he going to do now? He couldn't exactly tell Ginger the truth after her confession. She would think that perhaps he was backpedaling out of getting married by making up some wild story. He couldn't hurt her like that. He wouldn't hurt her.  
  
But what could he say? He had to think of something convincing.  
  
Gary could see Ginger's eyes fixed on him waiting to hear what he had to say. His mind quickly recalled some of his previous conversations with Jeff. Oh Boy. I hope this works, Gary thought to himself as he concocted a story to tell Ginger.  
  
Gary got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. He picked up one of Jeff's baseball trophies.  
  
"It's just that...well, you know how much I've been worrying about spring training." Gary began.  
  
Ginger nodded.  
  
"Everyone is acting like I'm going to get selected and that I'll have a shot at the big leagues. But there are so many guys out there who have the talent and they all want this as much as I do. There is a good chance that I won't be chosen." Gary said.  
  
Ginger walked over to the dresser and touched Gary's arm. "Don't even think that way. You are going to make spring training and you are going to be the best baseball player who ever lived." Ginger said encouragingly.  
  
Gary prayed that Ginger would sit back down on the bed. Lying was hard enough. But the smell of Ginger's perfume and the feel of her body heat so close to his own was making his mind wander to places where it shouldn't be.  
  
"But what if I don't? Baseball is the only skill I ever had. If I don't succeed at it, I could spend the rest of my life as a bartender. But you, you Ginger have a lot of talent. I know that you won't be working the switchboard your whole life. You are going to make it big in show business. I had discouraged you in Hollywood because I was a little worried that maybe you would make it big and I wouldn't. No guy wants his wife to be a bigger success than he is. What I'm trying to say is, I was wrong. I want you to know that I support your career and I'm proud of you." Gary said.  
  
"That's one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me." Ginger gushed, thanking Gary with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Gary smiled. His plan had worked.  
  
"And I won't hear any more talk about you not making it big." Ginger added.  
  
Ginger looked at her watch. "I need to get back to the station."  
  
Gary and Ginger left the attic. Upon reaching the first floor, they saw Charlie coming from the kitchen. Charlie assumed that they came from Jeff's room. A knowing smirk crossed Charlie's face.  
  
"I'll see you later." Ginger said, kissing Gary again on the cheek before leaving.  
  
After Ginger left, Charlie couldn't resist some playful ribbing. But he would soon regret his decision. "Well, Mutt. You two couldn't wait until the wedding, huh?"  
  
After hearing Ginger's tale about her aborted wedding with Charlie and already disliking the man, Gary lost his temper. Gary hit Charlie knocking him on the floor. Such a display of temper was so uncharacteristic of Gary Hobson.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything like that about Ginger after what you did to her!" Gary yelled.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Anne, Hank, Linda, and Sarah came running from the kitchen. They found Charlie on the floor and Gary standing over him.  
  
"Jeffrey Metcalf, what has gotten into you?! You apologize to Charlie this instant, young man!" Anne demanded.  
  
Gary didn't say a word. Instead, he turned around and went back upstairs to the attic.  
  
Hank helped Charlie off the floor. Linda and Sarah just stood there, shocked. Jeff had always been so mild-mannered.  
  
"I'm so sorry Charlie." Anne apologized.  
  
"That's okay, Mrs. M." Charlie said, brushing himself off. "I guess Mutt is just testy waiting to hear about spring training."  
  
"That's no excuse for that kind of behavior. I'll go talk to him." Anne said, before disappearing upstairs.  
  
Gary regretted his actions the moment he reached the bedroom. He had been thinking with his heart and not his head. He wasn't a violent person. True, he had lost control once before during his final confrontation with Detective Savalas at the Cicero train yard, repeatedly punching the dirty cop in the chest. Gary felt justified then considering that he had been falsely accused of murder, the cop had set him up, and had planned to kill him that night. However, when Marcia was engaged to Pritchard and he had gotten hurt during a squash game with Gary, Pritchard getting hurt was unintentional. Yet, Gary tried to convince Chuck that Pritchard's injuries were an accident. Chuck didn't believe him, though, cautioning him to control his "impulses" before going on a long tangent about "reversed Oedipal triangles."  
  
Gary told himself that he had hit Charlie for Jeff, but he knew that wasn't true. He had hit Charlie because of his own anger at how Charlie had treated Ginger. Gary had to admit it sooner or later- he was falling in love with Ginger.  
  
Anne knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." Gary said. He flinched a little anticipating her scolding.  
  
Anne walked over to the bed and sat down next to Gary.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what all that downstairs was about? I didn't raise you to settle your differences by fighting." Anne said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Gary whispered.  
  
"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to. I expect you to apologize to Charlie the next time you see him." Anne said sternly.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Anne's voice softened. She touched Gary's face gently. "Honey, I know that you are worried about spring training and a bit anxious about getting married, but everything will work out. Trust your mother on this."  
  
Gary smiled.  
  
Anne went back down stairs.  
  
Gary looked around the room. He really didn't know what to do. He had no idea how he or Jeff would return to their respective time periods. He was worried about what was happening to Jeff in the 21st century. And feeling guilty about wanting to spend more time with Ginger.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"So you came back? And just how are you able to travel between the past and future? Cat, you got me into this, I expect you to get me out of it."  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Jeff felt embarrassed about completely breaking down in front of a stranger. Yet, he was grateful that Marissa had been there to comfort him. Even though he knew that her words and gentle touch had been meant for Gary, her presence had been invaluable in his time of need.  
  
"Thank you." Jeff said simply after leaving Marissa's embrace. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. "Would you like anything?" Jeff asked, belatedly remembering his manners.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm fine." Marissa responded. She didn't want to push Gary after what he had just gone through, but she still had a lot of questions. Gary had retreated within himself so much that the emotions he had bottled up inside had finally escaped. While it had upset her to know that Gary was hurting, Marissa felt that the tears he had surrendered were good. He needed them if he wanted to move on. She knew that the next step was for Gary to talk through what was troubling him. Only then could they figure out a way of helping him..  
  
Jeff saw the determined look on Marissa's face. He knew that she would have questions. He just hoped that he had answers.  
  
"Gary," Marissa began cautiously, "you have given so much of yourself to helping people, don't forget that. Sometimes things happen that we don't understand, but it is all part of God's plan. And when God is ready, He reveals that plan to us."  
  
Jeff smiled. Similar words had been uttered over the years by his mother. Hearing them now inexplicably made Jeff feel closer to his mother.  
  
"This may not make any sense to you right now, but maybe there was a reason why that child got hurt." Marissa added.  
  
"Yeah, she got hurt because I ignored my responsibilities." Jeff replied cynically.  
  
"No, what I mean is that maybe you needed to take this time off for you, to help you deal with whatever the paper has in store for you in the future. For over four years, you have put the paper first. Perhaps, for once, you needed to put Gary Hobson first." Marissa said.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
Jeff could see that Marissa was a good friend. Instead of judging him, she was trying to understand what he had done and get him to forgive himself.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Jeff asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I do." Marissa replied.  
  
"I was thinking about going to the hospital to see how the little girl is doing and to see if she needed anything." Jeff said.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. Would you like me to go with you?" Marissa asked.  
  
"No, thanks. This is something I need to do by myself." Jeff said. It was true, he needed to do this by himself. But also, Jeff remembered that he had used his real name when he introduced himself to the child. If Marissa was with him and the child remembered his name, he would have a difficult time explaining.  
  
Jeff was feeling a lot better. Talking with Marissa had helped him a great deal.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Gary, whose Ginger?" Marissa finally asked.  
  
"What?" Jeff said, his voice laced with panic.  
  
"When you were upset, you said something about not being able to get back and missing Ginger. You also said what if he falls in love with her. What did you mean by that? And why did you keep referring to yourself in the third person?" Marissa inquired.  
  
Jeff had forgotten that in his distressed state he had blurted out a lot of things that he shouldn't have.  
  
"I was just upset. I didn't know what I was saying." Jeff replied.  
  
"I see." Marissa said simply. She wasn't sure that she believed Gary, but she wouldn't push him any more right now. Gary usually didn't keep a lot of secrets from her. Maybe this Ginger was someone with whom he had become recently involved. Maybe he was waiting to see how the relationship progressed before he introduced her. But when had Gary had time to meet anyone with all the demands of the paper?  
  
Jeff walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Marissa. Jeff saw that the paper rested on her lap.  
  
"May I see the paper?" Jeff whispered.  
  
"Are you sure that you are ready?" Marissa asked concerned as she handed him the paper.  
  
"Yes. Besides, may be it is time to get back on the horse." Jeff laughed. It felt good to laugh.  
  
Marissa smiled.  
  
"Marissa, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I would like to be alone for awhile."  
  
"I understand. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Marissa said, rising from the couch and walking towards the door."  
  
"Okay. And Marissa, thank you." Jeff said sincerely.  
  
Marissa smiled again before leaving.  
  
Jeff slowly opened the paper, his hands trembling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
"Cat, you got me into this. I expect you to get me out of it." Gary demanded. Gary knew that the cat held the key to the time window. If he could find this key, he could return home.  
  
Cat jumped from the floor onto the bed, moving its tail methodically. Gary looked at the cat momentarily hypnotized by the deliberate swaying of its tail. Unexpectedly, a thought occurred to him. Would it really be so bad if he never returned to the 21st century?  
  
Sure he would miss his parents, Chuck, and Marissa. But what else had Chicago held for him except the memories of a broken marriage, a failed career, and an extensive list of ingrates he had saved from forecast disasters?  
  
Gary recalled one of his conversations with Chuck as they sat at their desks at Strauss & Associates: "What's the point of all this?" Gary asked. "The point is to make money, accrue power, wipe the other guy out, things very near and dear to my heart." Chuck answered. "I thought that the point was to make a living, get married, have kids, the American Dream." Gary replied hopefully. "Where you been? That was in the '50's." Chuck observed.  
  
Or the '40's, Gary realized coming out of his reverie. Gary always felt as if he had been born forty years too late. He never aspired to the materialistic rewards of his generation. His tastes had always been more simplistic, the tastes attuned with a bygone era.  
  
Gary knew that he could be happy spending the rest of his life in River Run. The Metcalfs loved him. Ginger loved him.  
  
Except they didn't, his inner voice reminded. They loved Jeff. They didn't even know him. A cruel twist of fate had sent Jeff to Chicago and had left him here in River Run to safeguard Jeff's life until he returned.  
  
But what if Jeff couldn't return? Gary challenged his subconscious. He would be Jeff Metcalf for awhile. Then perhaps someday the Metcalfs and Ginger would get to know him, Gary Hobson, and learn to love him the way he already loved them. A small tear trickled down Gary's cheek.  
  
But was it fair to hope that Jeff remained in the 21st century thereby obligating him to the demands of the paper? He didn't ask for it, the inner voice noted.  
  
"Neither did I." Gary countered. "Why should I have to serve a life sentence as an unappreciated hero? I've done my time, let the paper be someone else's burden." Gary argued.  
  
The paper had left him little time for love. He wanted to get married again. He wanted to have children.  
  
If he returned to the 21st century and Jeff was transported back to River Run, he would never see the Metcalfs again. He would never see Ginger again.  
  
Jeff and Ginger would get married. They would have children. They would be happy.  
  
Meanwhile, he would continue living his life in Chicago with only stolen memories of a lost love in River Run. Instead, his reality would be connected to a cat and a newspaper.  
  
Gary wanted to marry Ginger and to have children with her. He wanted them to grow old together.  
  
Why should he be denied happiness? What had he done to deserve a life void of love?  
  
Gary knew that he was being selfish, but he couldn't help himself. That afternoon that he had spent with Hank on Kirkland Hill, he had been contented merely to borrow Jeff's memories. Now he wanted to live Jeff's life.  
  
Maybe Jeff would be happy in the 21st century, Gary tried to convince himself. Maybe Jeff wouldn't have to use the paper the way he had. If Jeff wanted to become rich, the paper could help him to achieve this goal. After all, there were no rules as to how the paper could be used.  
  
Except that there were rules, the inner voice interjected. The rules may not be written down on paper, but they were rooted in morality. Whoever sent the paper apparently expected its recipient to use advantage knowledge of the future for the greater good.  
  
Besides, Gary really didn't believe that Jeff would be happy with wealth when he couldn't have Ginger.  
  
Gary rubbed the back of his neck. God, he felt guilty even thinking this way. His brain told him that he should be figuring out a way to bring Jeff back to River Run and to go home instead of wishing for the status quo. But his heart, his heart was singing a different song.  
  
"I don't want to go back. Do you hear me, Cat? I don't want to go back!" Gary finally declared.  
  
The cat just looked at Gary, still moving its tail. If the cat knew what the future held for Gary Hobson and Jeff Metcalf, it was not revealing the secret. Not just yet anyway.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Jeff slowly opened the paper, his hands trembling. Immediately, he was consumed by fear so intense that it felt as if an electrical current had run through his hands. Afraid, he closed the paper before reading a single word. What if he couldn't do this? What if he failed again? He wasn't a hero. He wasn't like Hank. Hank had fought in a war and had conquered the enemy. The most he had ever conquered was home plate.  
  
Jeff felt very vulnerable. Maybe he should ask Marissa to come back upstairs and be with him as he opened the paper. She would know what to say to instill him with confidence.  
  
Suddenly, his mother's teachings once again resonated in his head as if a cosmic link existed to connect him to her when he needed her sage advice: "I'm not saying that I will succeed, but I promise you, that I'll give it my best shot." Jeff smiled. He would give it his best shot. And his best shot would be a success.  
  
Confidence restored, Jeff opened the paper. The first few pages were silent as to people requiring his help. Jeff continued turning pages, his hands still shaking and his heart racing. Soon, he found his first story: "Woman Slips Exiting Church." Jeff read the story. The victim was an elderly woman who had slipped and fallen on the front steps leaving a Catholic Church. Jeff marveled at the irony of the story. Here he had wanted to find a Catholic Church. Instead, the church found him. He could prevent the woman's injuries and go to confession at the same time. Jeff located his next story towards the back of the paper: "Fight At Playground Over Baseball Game Injuries One." Jeff couldn't believe his luck. This story said that an older child had hit a younger child with a bat. The younger child had served as an umpire and had called the older child out. Jeff knew that he could handle this story. He would convince the children to appreciate the sport without resorting to violence. Jeff searched the paper several times to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. No, there were just the two stories. Jeff wondered whether whoever sent the paper had given him the "trial" issue to help him adjust to his new responsibility.  
  
It was 8:30 a.m. The church story was occurring at 9:30 a.m. Jeff didn't have to worry about the playground story until 3:00 p.m. In between those two saves, he had time to go to confession and to visit Linda Chandler in the hospital.  
  
After grabbing a quick breakfast and saying goodbye to Marissa, Jeff took a cab and proceeded to the church. While in the cab, he reviewed the story again. Apparently, some area construction workers had decided to use the church steps as their breakfast table leaving behind a messy combination of spilled tomato juice and jelly donut filling.  
  
Jeff arrived at the church. It was a large, impressive cathedral. Jeff got out of the cab, crossed the street, and went over to the church. He looked at his watch- 9:20 a.m. He hurried inside of the church, quickly scanning the room. It didn't take him long to find the woman. She was leaving the altar and approaching the front door. Jeff sprung into action.  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am. May I help you down the stairs?" Jeff asked politely.  
  
"Well aren't you a nice young man." The elderly woman replied. "Thank you."  
  
Jeff protectively took her arm and they started down the stairs. He carefully steered the woman clear of the spill.  
  
"Thank you, young man." The elderly woman said.  
  
"You're welcome, Ma'am. Have a nice day." Jeff responded.  
  
The elderly woman smiled before walking down the street.  
  
Jeff pulled out the paper, which like Gary, he had concealed in the back pocket of his jeans. "School Board Approves Budget" replaced the church story. Jeff smiled. Maybe this hero stuff wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
Jeff went back inside the church. Shortly, he located the confessional. It felt a little strange at first since Father Dreher had been the only priest to hear his confessions. Jeff spoke of his failure to save the little girl (leaving out the part, of course, that he had advanced knowledge of the accident that he had ignored), his impure thoughts about the woman he had met on the street, and a number of past lies that he had clothed as mental reservations. Jeff was comforted by the priest's words of forgiveness.  
  
After a quick trip to a sporting goods store, Jeff arrived at Columbia General Hospital. He swallowed hard as he entered the hospital. A lobby directory listed the location of the Information Desk.  
  
Jeff walked down the long hallway to the Information Desk. The hospital smelled of sickness and death. Each room along the corridor seemed to contain its own tale of misfortune.  
  
Finally, Jeff approached the Information Desk. Seated behind the desk was a portly nurse in her mid '50's with salt and pepper hair and thick bottle cap glasses. She held the telephone in one hand and a patient's chart in the other.  
  
Jeff waited until she was finished with her phone call.  
  
"May I help you?" The nurse asked as she hung up the telephone.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. I wonder if you could tell me the condition of Linda Chandler?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Linda Chandler? Oh, right. The little girl who was hit by the car. Are you a relative?" The nurse inquired.  
  
"No, Ma'am. I'm a.," Jeff hesitated before continuing, "friend."  
  
"We usually don't release patient information to strangers." The nurse explained. She saw the sad look in the young man's beautiful mud green eyes. "But I guess that I can make an exception."  
  
The nurse pulled out Linda's chart. "She is one lucky little girl. Her condition has been upgraded to good. She should be going home in a few days."  
  
Jeff was happy. His prayers had been answered.  
  
"May I see her?" He whispered.  
  
"Sorry, only immediate family allowed." The nurse said.  
  
"Then could you make sure that she gets this?" Jeff asked. He handed the nurse the package containing the new baseball glove he had bought for Linda.  
  
"I certainly will." The nurse promised.  
  
"Thank you." Jeff said.  
  
As he was leaving, Jeff felt a slight tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, you were asking about my daughter?" A woman's voice said.  
  
Jeff turned around and was shocked to see that he was face to face with a tall brunette. The same woman he had met earlier on the street with car trouble.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Having spent a considerable amount of time in the attic lost in his thoughts, Gary decided to go down stairs. He didn't want the Metcalfs to think that he was sulking over his confrontation with Charlie. Besides, hunger pains gave way to loud growling in his stomach reminding him that he had not eaten breakfast.  
  
Gary had a game plan for today. He would go over to WREQ and see if Ginger was available for lunch. Next, he would stop by the Purl Roadhouse to see when Jeff was scheduled to work. If he was going to be Jeff Metcalf for awhile, he needed to completely assimilate into Jeff's life. Being a bartender wouldn't be so bad, Gary reasoned. After all, he owned a bar. And unlike Chuck, he knew how to mix drinks without poisoning the customers.  
  
Entering the kitchen, Gary saw Anne Metcalf at the stove. She placed an apple pie in the oven.  
  
Seated at the kitchen table were Charlie and Linda. They seemed engaged in a conversation about union issues.  
  
Doesn't this guy have a home? Gary wondered. Every time he looked, he was tripping over Charlie Hailey!  
  
From the expression on Anne's face when he entered the kitchen, Gary knew that she expected him to apologize for hitting Charlie. Swallowing hard, Gary began his apology.  
  
"Listen, Charlie. I just wanted to say that I'm...well, I'm sorry for earlier, you know, hitting you. I should not have lost my temper." Gary said. Gary looked down at his feet as he spoke, a nervous habit that he seemed to share with Jeff.  
  
Anne smiled. Jeff was such a good boy.  
  
Charlie rose from the table and walked over to where Gary was standing. "I'm sorry too, Mutt, about what I said. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just giving you a hard time, but I should have kept my big yap shut. You know that I think that Ginger is just swell. And she deserves the best. I know that you will make her happy."  
  
Charlie extended his hand to Gary. Gary reluctantly returned Charlie's handshake. While he still wasn't sure if Charlie was the decent guy that Jeff had claimed, Gary appreciated Charlie's willingness to admit that he had been wrong.  
  
Charlie returned to the table.  
  
"Honey, what do you have planned for today?" Anne asked changing the subject. She handed Gary a plate full with eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. Always a mother first, Anne knew that he hadn't eaten breakfast.  
  
"I'm going over to the station to see if Ginger is free for lunch. Then I'm going over to the Roadhouse to check my work schedule." Gary replied.  
  
"Well, if possible, see if you can get out of working tonight. Luke is coming over for dinner." Anne said.  
  
"And we all know that Jeff is Luke's favorite cousin." Linda murmured.  
  
Gary vaguely remembered that Jeff had mentioned something about his cousin Luke wanting to get into the newspaper business.  
  
"Right, it will be good to see Luke again." Gary replied hoping that his statement sounded like something that would come from a man expecting to spend time with a well liked cousin.  
  
"We better be getting to work." Linda said to Charlie.  
  
"Do you need a lift, Mrs. M.?" Charlie asked. Hank had taken his bicycle to work and had left the family car for Linda and Charlie. Of course, his mode of transportation had inspired some playful teasing from his sister about such a unique means of travel for a management bigwig.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie." Anne answered. "Jeff, take the pie out in fifty minutes and set it on the window sill to cool."  
  
Gary nodded.  
  
Gary knew that the Metcalf house had a basement. Once everyone left the house, he went down the basement and searched through some boxes to see if he could find out anything about this Luke.  
  
He found an old photo album with an assortment of family photos. There were photos of all the Metcalf children as babies, First Communion pictures, family vacations, and a photo of Hank in his uniform. Judging from the pictures, Gary could tell that the Metcalfs had always been a tight knit family.  
  
Gary found a photo of Linda and Ginger at a dance. Linda was wearing a white dress while Ginger had on a yellow gown. He traced the outline of Ginger's face with his finger.  
  
Gary continued flipped through the pages. Finally, he located a photo which on the back was written," Jeff and Luke, 1944." The two men were standing in front of the Metcalf house, smiling.  
  
Gary studied the photo. He didn't know why but there was something so familiar about Luke.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
"Excuse me, you were asking about my daughter?" The woman said.  
  
Jeff turned around and was shocked to see that he was face to face with a tall brunette. The same woman he had met earlier with car trouble.  
  
Get your jaw off of the floor, Jeff's inner voice advised. From the woman's reaction, Jeff could tell that she also recognized him from their earlier encounter.  
  
The woman was dressed very differently from when Jeff ran into her on the street. Before she wore a low cut, sheer black dress. Today, she had on a conservative pale blue pant suit. Earlier, her hair had been teased and blown out over her head. Today, her dark mane hung straight down her back.  
  
"We met earlier on the street. You helped me out with my car." The woman acknowledged.  
  
"Yes." Jeff whispered.  
  
"I'm Virginia Chandler." The woman said.  
  
"Jef.Gary Hobson." Jeff corrected himself. "Nice to meet you."  
  
How ironic that this woman's name was Virginia. Jeff thought of his Virginia, so far away over fifty years in the past. Her heart sent him a quick pain. God, he missed her!  
  
Ginger so seldom used her real name that sometimes Jeff had forgotten that she had another name besides for Ginger. Jeff suspected that she had adopted the colorful nickname after her screen idol, Ginger Rogers.  
  
"I'm sorry about being so forward with you earlier with that kiss and giving you my phone number." Virginia said.  
  
Jeff blushed just recalling the memory.  
  
How cute, a guy who gets this embarrassed over a kiss and phone number to blush, Virginia thought to herself.  
  
"It's just that men are usually not as sweet as you were to help me out and not expect anything in return. And I know what you must have thought from the way I was dressed. I'm a model. I was running late for a photo shoot so I wore my runway clothes when I left the house." Virginia explained.  
  
Virginia didn't know why she was telling him all this or why she was worried about his opinion of her.  
  
"I didn't think that you were...I mean, the way you were dressed...I didn't think anything that." Jeff stuttered.  
  
Virginia smiled. This guy really was cute!  
  
"Would you like to go upstairs to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee?" Virginia suggested.  
  
"Sure." Jeff responded.  
  
"Let me check on Linda first." Virginia said. She disappeared down the hallway to her daughter's room, Room 105. Virginia saw that Linda was sleeping peacefully. A cast covered her right leg.  
  
Jeff followed Virginia from a discreet distance. Not wanting to intrude, he stood in the door way and watched as Virginia kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"She will be asleep for awhile." Virginia added. She closed Linda's hospital room door.  
  
Jeff and Virginia proceeded to the elevators and rode up to the fourth floor to the cafeteria.  
  
The hospital cafeteria was a huge room. Approximately twenty rectangular tables and metal chairs with blue seats occupied most of the room. Two vending machines containing hot and cold beverages lined a back wall. Situated on the left side of the room was a display case with an assortment of hot and cold food. The cash register was a few feet from the display case.  
  
Jeff and Ginger went to the vending machine. "It's my treat." Virginia said after seeing Jeff reach in his pocket for some money.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff replied.  
  
Virginia put the coins in the slot. Removing two cups of coffee, Jeff and Virginia walked across the room and sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"So, how do you know my daughter?" Virginia asked sipping her coffee.  
  
"I met her before., " Jeff paused, "before her accident. She was playing baseball outside, throwing the ball against a nearby tree. I was worrying because there were a lot of cars around."  
  
"I told her to stay inside. But sometimes she just won't listen. She's always trying to keep up with her brothers. It's my fault. What kind of mother would leave her child alone while she went on a photo shoot? We just needed the money. I had worked as an exotic dancer, but I promised myself that I would never do something so degrading again. I was so grateful for this modeling assignment. Although from the outfit they gave me, I didn't look much better than an exotic dancer. I can't believe I was on the runway when my baby was being hit by that car." Virginia said choking back tears.  
  
Jeff reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have stopped this from happening." Jeff said.  
  
"How could you have done that, Gary? It's not like you could see the future and know that car was going to hit her." Virginia argued.  
  
Jeff cringed. Virginia's words made him feel guilty all over again.  
  
"So what does your husband do?" Jeff asked changing the subject.  
  
"I don't have one." Virginia replied.  
  
After his experience with Gary, Jeff wasn't sure whether Virginia's statement meant that her husband was dead or that she was divorced.  
  
"John and I were high school sweethearts. We were both seventeen. We had planned to go to college, but I found out that I was pregnant. We were too young when we got married. We tried to make the marriage work. It was hard when Clayton was born and then Linda. We were struggling. But I guess that after Jake was born, John just gave up. He divorced me. I haven't heard from him in over six years." Virginia confessed.  
  
What kind of man would abandon his wife and three children? Jeff wondered.  
  
"Tell me about you family, Gary. Are you married?" Virginia asked. She prayed that he would answer this question in the negative.  
  
"No, I'm not married." Jeff replied. He didn't tell Virginia that he was engaged. Jeff didn't understand why he wanted to keep this information a secret.  
  
Jeff and Virginia spent the next few hours talking. Jeff told her about his family neglecting to mention, of course, that they existed in the past. They talked about baseball. Virginia knew a lot about baseball.  
  
Jeff felt really comfortable talking with Virginia.  
  
Finally, Jeff looked at his watch. It was almost 2:00 p.m. He needed to get to the playground to prevent a fight.  
  
"I'm sorry that I kept you so long." Virginia apologized. She noticed Jeff's distracted look.  
  
"No, I had a great time." Jeff could kick himself the moment those words left his mouth. What a stupid thing to say, Jeff chastised himself. Who has a great time in a hospital?  
  
Jeff blushed.  
  
"What I mean.what I mean to say is.." Jeff stammered.  
  
"I know what you meant." Virginia laughed. "Me too."  
  
Both Jeff and Virginia rose from their chairs. Jeff flashed Virginia a smile. He started to walk away from the table.  
  
"Gary," Virginia called out to him, "Would you like to come over to my house tonight for dinner? I would love for you to meet my boys."  
  
Jeff briefly hesitated. "Sure. Dinner sounds great."  
  
"About 7:00?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Yeah, 7:00 is good." Jeff confirmed.  
  
Leaving the hospital, Jeff wondered why he felt the need to keep his engagement a secret. Why did he want to have dinner with Virginia? What was he getting himself into?  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
"WREQ, voice of greater River Run." Ginger chimed.  
  
"Could you play Sentimental Journey?" The unidentified caller asked.  
  
"I'll pass on your request." Ginger promised.  
  
"The Man I Love" The familiar voice uttered. Ginger turned around to find Gary standing there, smiling.  
  
"What?" Ginger asked.  
  
"The Man I Love by George Gershwin. That's my request. Or, how about Zing, Went The Strings Of My Heart. No one sung, uh, sings a song like Judy Garland." Gary whispered.  
  
Ginger laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gary inquired.  
  
"No...it's just that...I would have never imagined that you would even know romantic ballads." Ginger observed.  
  
"Well, I guess falling in love with you has made me appreciate love songs." Gary said.  
  
Ginger smiled. Yet, an uneasy feeling tugged at her subconscious. Since last week, Jeff had been so different- supportive of her career and professing an enjoyment of love songs. Such behavior was so unlike the Jeff Metcalf she knew and loved.  
  
Ginger quickly dismissed these thoughts.  
  
Gary saw the distant expression on Ginger's face. "What's wrong?" Gary asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking." Ginger replied. "Why did you stop by?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were free for lunch." Gary said hopefully.  
  
"Actually, I am. Could you give me twenty minutes?" Ginger asked.  
  
Gary nodded. He took a sit in the waiting area not too far from the switchboard.  
  
Gary enjoyed watching the colorful people who entered the station. Soon, an attractive blonde in an eye-catching outfit passed him.  
  
"That's the Lemo Tomato Juice Girl." Ginger said after the woman disappeared from ear shot.  
  
"What?" Gary asked.  
  
"The Lemo Tomato Juice Girl. You know, the representative of Lemo Tomato Juice. She sings the jingle on The Lemo Tomato Juice Hour." Ginger explained.  
  
Gary still looked puzzled.  
  
"Come on, you must have heard the Lemo Tomato Juice jingle? Lemo Tomato Juice is all the rave. Because it is what we crave. Tastes so swell. Goes down well. It'll ring your bell. And it's good for you, too." Ginger sang.  
  
Gary smiled. God, she was beautiful!  
  
And she's Jeff's girl, the inner voice reminded.  
  
A wave of guilt hit Gary. What was he doing? Courting Jeff's girl while Jeff was trapped in the future? How could he do this to Jeff?  
  
But I love her too, Gary pleaded with his subconscious in a desperate attempt to assuage his guilt.  
  
Ginger saw the tortured expression on Gary's face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginger asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Gary lied.  
  
"Good. I was hoping that my singing wasn't that bad." Ginger joked.  
  
"Of course not. Your singing was...swell. You would make a great Lemo Tomato Juice Girl." Gary complimented.  
  
"Thank you." Ginger beamed.  
  
Ten minutes later, Gary and Ginger were seated at a table in Brandstaetter's. Since Ginger didn't have as much time away from the station as she had anticipated, she and Gary decided to skip lunch and have an ice cream soda.  
  
Gary ordered one soda with two straws. Anne brought the soda over to the table. She enjoyed serving two of her favorite customers.  
  
"Ginger, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Luke is joining us." Anne invited.  
  
"Jeff and Luke together again. I wouldn't miss it. Thank you, Mrs. Metcalf." Ginger accepted.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking forward to spending time with Luke. It's been awhile. Remember some of the funny times Luke and I had?" Gary probed.  
  
Gary baited the hook. Linda had implied that Jeff was Luke's favorite cousin. Gary hoped that Ginger would share some stories about Jeff and Luke's adventures so that he would be prepared for the dinner.  
  
Fortunately, Ginger took the bait. "Yeah, you and Luke were two peas in a pod. You loved following his lead. I remember when I was, what was I, about ten, I came over your house to play with Linda. Instead, you and Luke decided to play cowboys and Indians and rescue me from the Indians. I couldn't believe it when I sat tied up in a chair for over two hours waiting for you to rescue me." Ginger remembered.  
  
Gary played along. "I was just a kid then. Believe me, I would be much quicker at rescuing you now." Gary winked.  
  
"Behave yourself, buster. Your mother is right over there." Ginger reminded.  
  
Anne was behind the counter assisting another customer.  
  
"Okay, I'll be good." Gary replied playfully.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, you still owe me a nickel for that lemonade you ruined." Ginger insisted.  
  
Must be another Jeff and Luke story, Gary thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry, but no refunds." Gary said.  
  
"Do you think that it was fair that you and Luke put your lemonade stand next to Linda and mine and then you put pepper in our lemonade? I couldn't stop sneezing. And no one would buy any of our lemonade after that." Ginger said.  
  
"Hey, no one said that competition was fair." Gary replied.  
  
"You really did whatever Luke told you to do back then. Like the time he dared you that you couldn't steal a kiss from me." Ginger said.  
  
Gary laughed.  
  
Ginger's walk down memory lane had been helpful to Gary in understanding Jeff and Luke's relationship. Gary felt confident that he could handle tonight's dinner with no surprises.  
  
But little did he know that there would be a surprise and that tonight's dinner would merge the past and the future with far reaching consequences.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Sitting in a cab on his way to the playground, Jeff daydreamed about the events of the past week. The morning his life changed forever had started like so many others. He enjoyed breakfast with his family. He was scheduled to work. He planned to see Ginger after work. A simple, uncomplicated day in River Run.  
  
Except that the day turned out to be far from simple. Jeff never imagined that he would meet his mirror image at the Roadhouse and that he would immediately feel a powerful bond with this man. He never imagined that he would hear a tale about time travel, a cat, and a newspaper that predicted the future. He never imagined that he would be sent to the future. And that there was a real chance that he may not be able to return home.  
  
A small tear ran down Jeff's cheek. How could a typical day have lead to an unbelievable week?  
  
Initially, Jeff enjoyed the idea of having a double. Switching places had been fun. Gary was like a twin brother. He could share feelings with Gary that he couldn't even share with his siblings.  
  
Now, of course, it wasn't fun. Jeff wanted his life back. He wanted to go home. While he held tightly to the belief that Gary wouldn't betray him, his faith was quickly slipping. The more time Gary spent with Ginger, the more likely it was that he would fall in love with her. Who could blame Gary? A man would be crazy not to fall in love with Ginger. She was so beautiful, and smart, and funny.  
  
Jeff felt another pang at his heart.  
  
When he had suggested that Gary go to the Roadhouse to meet Ginger while he went to baseball practice, Gary had argued that Ginger was sure to know the difference between the two of them. Panic gripped Jeff when another realization occurred to him: What if Ginger did notice the change and loved the version of Jeff that Gary presented more? Gary was probably sophisticated in the romance department, Jeff reasoned. He had been married. Surely, he would know all those little things to do to show a woman that he loved her. Things that Jeff had not yet learned.  
  
But Gary was divorced so obviously he wasn't that great at being married, the inner voice offered.  
  
Jeff momentarily smiled. That's right, Gary was divorced. Perhaps romance wasn't his forte after all.  
  
This comforting thought lasted briefly when another idea choked Jeff's confidence. Jeff remembered when Gary worried that he might not be able to return home. He and Gary had talked about this possibility once in his bedroom when he had suggested that Gary remain in River Run indefinitely. At that time, Gary considered going some place else to start over. What if, now that he was sent to the future instead of Gary and Gary felt that there was no way to restore the correct balance, Gary intensified his efforts at wooing Ginger? The stakes would be different. Gary would no longer be his stand in, but an actual suitor. And if he believed that Jeff couldn't return, Gary would be under no obligation to deny any feelings he had for Ginger. Gary hadn't mentioned that he had a girlfriend in Chicago. He seemed lonely. What if he felt that Ginger was his chance at love?  
  
Jeff's reverie was interrupted by the cab driver informing him that he had reached his designation. Jeff could see the playground a short distance away. After paying the fare, Jeff walked to the playground.  
  
Walking to the playground, Jeff once again became lost in his thoughts. His save at the church had gone well, much better than he had expected. Further, he wasn't worried that he wouldn't be able to prevent this fight. These were just kids. They wouldn't be a problem.  
  
But what would the paper have in store for him tomorrow? What if the next saves were more than he could handle? What if he failed?  
  
Don't borrow trouble, Jeff reminded himself. He would give whatever the paper threw at him his best shot just like his mother had always taught him. And that best shot would be a success.  
  
Jeff also wondered whether meeting Virginia Chandler had been another one of the paper's cruel jokes. What were the odds of running into a woman on the street only to have that same woman be the mother of the little girl who was injured because he ignored the paper?  
  
Jeff couldn't deny that he felt an attraction to Virginia. When he first met her on the street, the attraction was just physical. But having spent time talking with her in the hospital, he discovered that he genuinely liked her. He respected how she was able to raise her three children alone after her husband deserted them. He couldn't imagine how hard things must have been for her alone and with limited financial resources.  
  
Perhaps he could give her the money that remained from his race track winnings. He still had a great deal of it left. That money was a tangible reminder of his failure to save her daughter. The money had Linda's blood on it. It would make more sense to put the money to good use for that family. He would just have to figure out how to get the money to her. Maybe he could send it to her anonymously, Jeff considered.  
  
Jeff walked through the playground. He saw on the field about a dozen small children who appeared to range in ages from eight to twelve years old. The children wore white shirts and blue pants with the words "Little Bear Cubs" etched on their shirts.  
  
Jeff saw a child, with red hair and freckles who looked about ten years old, run towards third base. Close to home plate was the umpire. This child was smaller and looked younger than the others. Jeff guessed that the child was about eight years old. The little boy had black hair and thick eyebrows. Despite his size, he seemed serious about his role as umpire.  
  
The older child slid into third base. The ball flew from the field to third base. The catcher seized the ball seconds before the runner's foot touched third base.  
  
"You're out!" The small umpire yelled.  
  
"You're crazy. My foot touched the base in time." The older child argued.  
  
"Out!" The small umpire reiterated.  
  
The older child grabbed a bat from a teammate and menacingly approached the small umpire. If the younger child was afraid, he didn't show his fear.  
  
"Hey!" Jeff yelled. "What's the matter with you? It's only a game." Jeff said seizing the bat from the older child.  
  
"I was safe." The older child insisted.  
  
"Well, the umpire said that you were out. What were you going to do? Hit him with this bat to change his mind?" Jeff asked.  
  
The older child shrugged. "I'm sorry." He murmured.  
  
"What's your name?" Jeff asked.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
The older child did not want the man to know his name. The boy was afraid that the man might tell his parents what he had almost done.  
  
Jeff knew what the child was thinking. "Look, I'm not going to rat on you. I just want to know your name." Jeff promised.  
  
"Butch Riley."  
  
"Well, Butch Riley, next time begin your slide into the base sooner. You lost a few seconds by running before sliding." Jeff advised.  
  
Butch smiled. "Thanks mister." "Whose your favorite, Sammy Sosa or Mark McGwire?" Butch asked.  
  
Jeff had no idea who these people were.  
  
"I always liked Ty Cobb." Jeff replied. Jeff's reply was met by a curious stare from Butch.  
  
Jeff looked at the smaller umpire. "What's your name, son?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jake Chandler." The boy answered.  
  
Jeff was shocked. The Paper had given him another one of Virginia Chandler's children to save only this time, he had been successful. For some reason, the paper seemed to be pushing him into Virginia's life.  
  
"I know your mother and sister." Jeff told Jake.  
  
"Do you know my brother, Clayton?" Jake asked indicating his brother who stood behind Jeff.  
  
Clayton Chandler had been playing in another section of the playground when some kids told him about his brother's near misfortune. He had hurried to see if his brother was okay.  
  
"Thanks mister for helping my brother." Clayton said shaking Jeff's hand. Twelve years old and with sandy blonde hair, Clayton seemed to possess a maturity which defied his youth. Jeff suspected that Clayton had assumed the paternal role after his father left the family.  
  
"It's Gary." Jeff said returning the boy's handshake. "I'm glad to meet both of you."  
  
Jeff spent the next few hours coaching the baseball team and bonding with the Chandler brothers.  
  
"It's getting late. We should be going home." Clayton said tugging at Jake's arm.  
  
"Then I'll see you later." Jeff replied.  
  
Clayton and Jake looked at Jeff puzzled.  
  
"Your mother invited me over your house tonight for dinner." Jeff explained.  
  
"Great. We'll see you later." Clayton said. Jake waved at Jeff as he and his brother left the playground.  
  
What great kids, Jeff thought to himself. They seemed so happy and well adjusted despite the turmoil their young lives had already seen.  
  
Jeff left the playground, caught a cab, and headed for McGinty's.  
  
Marissa was sitting at one of the tables when Jeff entered the bar.  
  
"Marissa."  
  
"Gary. How did everything go today?" Marissa knew that Gary was vulnerable after what happened recently. She had prayed that he had an easy day.  
  
"Great. I stopped an elderly woman from slipping and falling on some church steps. And I prevented an older child from hitting a younger one with a baseball at a playground." Jeff said.  
  
Marissa paused before asking her next question. "Did you get a chance to go to the hospital?"  
  
"Yes." Jeff confirmed. "The little girl is going to be okay. She has a cast on her right leg, but the doctors think that she will be able to come home in a few days."  
  
"That's wonderful. You know Gary that I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything else. We could talk tonight if you wanted." Marissa offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I have plans tonight." Jeff replied.  
  
"Plans? Like a date?" Marissa probed.  
  
"No, not a date. Just dinner. Dinner with a friend and her family." Jeff said defensively.  
  
"I see." Marissa responded suspiciously. Gary seemed to be making a big deal about a simple dinner.  
  
"Well, if you will excuse me. I need to go upstairs and get ready." Jeff said.  
  
"Okay. Have fun tonight." Marissa added.  
  
Jeff went up to the loft. He turned on the lights and sank into the couch. "It's just dinner with a friend. Not a date. I'm an engaged man." Jeff told himself. "An engaged man who is trapped in the future while his fiancee remains in the past with his look-alike." Jeff added.  
  
Sighing, Jeff pulled out the engagement ring from his pocket. Removing the chain that held his cross from around his neck, Jeff carefully secured the ring on the chain with the cross.  
  
"You'll always be close to my heart, Ginger. I'll find a way to come back to you, I swear." Jeff said as he fastened the chain back around his neck.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
The inviting smells of baked ham, potatoes, rolls, and apple pie permeated from the Metcalf kitchen. A fine linen tablecloth, silver ware, and Spanish Moss style china graced the table. Fresh flowers in a porcelain vase served as a center piece.  
  
"How come Luke gets the good china? The way he and Jeff eat, we should just put a trough out back and let them graze from there." Hank teased.  
  
"You're just upset that it is going to be the three of us against you and Sarah at the dinner table. Actually, four against two if you count Ginger." Linda said.  
  
"Don't put me in this. I'm just an innocent bystander." Ginger replied setting the silver ware next to each place at the table.  
  
Ginger went into the kitchen. She returned to the dining room with a pitcher of milk.  
  
"Linda will probably wait about five minutes from the time Luke walks through the door before she tries to convert him into a union man." Hank predicted.  
  
"Luke won't need converting. I'm sure that he knows the importance of unions and is more reasonable than some people in this room." Linda countered.  
  
"We are going to have a peaceful dinner tonight." Anne commanded. She entered the room with the potatoes and rolls. Secretly, Anne enjoyed her children's bantering. However, she tried not to take sides.  
  
"Jeff, please bring in the ham." Anne requested.  
  
Gary nodded. He felt relaxed. He was actually looking forward to this family dinner. Anne Metcalf had prepared a delicious meal. He would have Ginger sitting next to him. He felt confident that Luke wouldn't suspect that he wasn't Jeff. Ginger's stories had provided him with a conversational starting point. Anything else he needed to know he could pick up by following Hank and Linda's lead.  
  
Gary returned to the dining room with the ham.  
  
"Thank you, Honey." Anne said. "I'm so glad that you didn't have to work tonight."  
  
"Me too." Gary replied.  
  
A short while later, the down bell rang. Hank went to open the door.  
  
A young man with brown hair stood in the door way. In his hand, he held a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"I should be honored to have a war hero open up the door for me. How have you been Hank?" Luke said giving his cousin a firm handshake.  
  
"Very good, Luke." Hank replied returning the handshake. "This is my wife, Sarah."  
  
"So you got someone to marry you, Metcalf. I guess there is hope for the rest of us after all. Nice to meet you, Sarah." Luke said shaking Sarah's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sarah echoed politely.  
  
"If you hadn't been so busy traveling the world the last two years, you could have come to our wedding. I was in a war so I had to leave home. What's your excuse?" Hank asked.  
  
"You know my motto, Hank. Live your life." Luke replied.  
  
Live your life. Those three words should have struck a familiar chord with Gary but they didn't.  
  
"Don't tell me that this is Jeff?" Luke said approaching Gary. "You were just a skinny runt the last time I saw you. I say that we could easily take on Hank and Charlie now. " Luke said grabbing Gary into an affectionate bear hug.  
  
Gary felt awkward feigning affection towards a man he didn't know. He prayed that Luke wouldn't sense his discomfort.  
  
"Luke, your remember my fiancee, Ginger." Gary quickly added.  
  
"Fiancee? Way to go, Jeff! Now aren't you glad that I dared you to kiss her when we were kids?" Luke said slyly.  
  
Ginger blushed. "I see that world travel hasn't changed you one bit, Luke." Ginger observed.  
  
"You can take the guy out of River Run, but not River Run out of the guy." Luke said planting a small kiss on Ginger's cheek.  
  
"And Linda, are you still giving Hank grief?" Luke asked also kissing Linda on the cheek.  
  
"Every chance I get." Linda replied.  
  
"Aunt Anne. I've missed you." Luke said hugging Anne.  
  
"I missed you, too." Anne responded returning Luke's hug. "I hate to think how you have been eating so far away from home." Anne added with motherly concern.  
  
"Well, I see that tonight I'll get a chance to make up for that." Luke remarked his eyes fixed on the delicious food on the table.  
  
"These are for you." Luke said handing Anne the flowers.  
  
"They are beautiful. Thank you." Anne said.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table. Gary sat next to Ginger. Anne sat at one end of the table, while Hank occupied the other end. Luke sat in between Linda and Sarah.  
  
"So, Jeff. Are you still working hard at baseball? I hate to think that all my encouragement has gone to waste." Luke remarked. He scooped a healthy portion of potatoes from the bowl onto his plate.  
  
"I'm trying." Gary said.  
  
"Jeff is just being modest. In fact, he's waiting for a letter confirming that he has been accepted into spring training." Ginger announced.  
  
"Yep, our Slugger here is going to be the biggest thing that River Run has ever seen." Hank added proudly.  
  
"That's great, Jeff. See I told you that you would be aces at baseball even when Charlie said that you were too small to even hold the bat." Luke remembered.  
  
Gary smiled. It was clear that Luke had been a wonderful friend to Jeff growing up. Guilt seized Gary again just thinking about the great times Jeff and Luke must have shared. Jeff should be here tonight not him. He didn't belong here, Gary sadly realized.  
  
"Is something wrong, honey?" Anne asked Gary upon noticing the sad expression on his face.  
  
"No. I'm fine." Gary whispered.  
  
"Jeff is worried that he won't make spring training. I keep telling him not to worry." Ginger said.  
  
"We all have been telling him that. My baby brother is headed for the major leagues." Hank remarked. "Luke, when are you going to stop running all over the place trying to save the world and put down some roots?" Hank asked taking a bite of his ham.  
  
"Actually, I'm trying to break into the newspaper business. I wrote an article about the quick rise of unions and sent it off to some newspaper editors in Philadelphia, New York, and Chicago. Maybe, something will pan out." Luke said hopefully.  
  
Linda could see Hank flinch a little at Luke's mention of unions so she decided to tease her brother.  
  
"Luke, you can't talk about unions around Hank. Hank doesn't support the needs of the average worker anymore. He works at Sloan Industries for management." Linda said.  
  
Hank flashed his sister a dirty look.  
  
"Linda." Anne admonished.  
  
"That's okay, Mom. What my sister doesn't understand is that a man working in management is able to make a lot more changes to benefit workers than a group of workers without this access to power." Hank argued.  
  
"Like the fox in the chicken coop, huh?" Luke said.  
  
"Something like that." Hank laughed.  
  
"That will be exciting if you are able to get a job at a newspaper." Anne remarked clearly hoping to steer the conversation away from talk about unions and management. Unfortunately, her ploy didn't work.  
  
"Linda writes for the union newsletter. Maybe you can take her to one of those big cities with you. I'm sure they could use someone like her to ignite the fire for unions." Hank said.  
  
"Thank you, Hank." Linda replied a trace of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Okay, you two. That's enough." Anne demanded.  
  
"It's too late to warn Sarah, but are you sure that you want to marry into this family, Ginger?" Luke asked playfully.  
  
"I'll take my chances." Ginger replied.  
  
Luke could see that Gary had been very quiet.  
  
"Jeff, remember the time when you were about fourteen and I was sixteen and we sneaked out after curfew and tried to get a beer at the Roadhouse?" Luke said hoping to get Gary talking.  
  
"I knew that you were the one who first corrupted my little brother into drinking. I guess that your side of the family have always been big risk takers." Hank said.  
  
"And I'm not happy to hear that you and Jeff left the house without permission and went to a bar. I'm sure that your mother wouldn't be happy either, Lucius Snow." Anne said in a scolding tone.  
  
Gary dropped his fork when he heard Anne call Luke, Lucius Snow. My God! Luke, Jeff's cousin, was Lucius Snow, his Lucius Snow. The guy from whom he had inherited the paper.  
  
Suddenly, Gary felt very warm. The room was spinning. He couldn't breathe. He looked pale as a ghost.  
  
"Jeff! Jeff, what's wrong?" Anne asked alarmed seeing that Jeff looked as though he was about to pass out.  
  
"Jeff, speak to me." Ginger pleaded.  
  
"You okay, Slugger?" Hank added concerned.  
  
"Jeff." Linda and Sarah chimed.  
  
All Gary could hear was a sea of voices before everything went black.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
The gentle spraying of the shower soothed Jeff's aching muscles. Unfortunately, the water did little to soothe his troubled spirit.  
  
What was he doing by agreeing to have dinner with Virginia and her children? Jeff knew that he shouldn't become involved with Virginia in any way. When he discovered that she was Linda's mother, he should have run in the other direction. Linda was going to be fine. Virginia didn't know about his role in her daughter's accident. He didn't need to pursue any kind of relationship with her no matter had innocent that relationship might appear.  
  
But the relationship wouldn't be innocent, the inner voice accused. Jeff sensed that Virginia was definitely interested in him as more than a friend. And he struggled to fight his attraction towards her.  
  
She seemed lonely. He was lonely, too. Marissa was a good friend, but she was Gary's friend. She cared about Gary Hobson not Jeff Metcalf. He couldn't be himself around Marissa.  
  
Sure he had introduced himself to Virginia as Gary Hobson. But Virginia had never met Gary so he could show her Jeff. He enjoyed talking about baseball with her. She made him laugh.  
  
And he had bonded with her children so easily. Before Linda's accident, he enjoyed talking with her about baseball. He had also had a great time with Clayton and Jake at the playground.  
  
Even though it wasn't his responsibility, Jeff somehow felt that he should spend time with these kids to give them some stability.  
  
But spending time with the children also meant spending time with their mother. That spelled trouble. What if things went too far? What if he couldn't control his attraction towards Virginia?  
  
His heart belonged to Virginia Szabo not Virginia Chandler. He wanted to be with his Virginia more than anything. But what if he allowed temptation and loneliness to cloud his judgment?  
  
Jeff thought about Gary with Ginger. Gary kissing his Ginger, their lips intertwined. He felt jealous. He felt angry. But mostly, he felt sick. His heart ached for Ginger.  
  
Exiting the shower, Jeff considered canceling dinner tonight. Then he remembered that he told Jake and Clayton that he was coming over. He couldn't disappoint them. Besides, what could happen between he and Virginia with her sons around?  
  
Jeff walked over to Gary's closet and selected a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans.  
  
He pulled out the chain containing the engagement ring and stared at the diamond. Closing his eyes, he willed his brain to send Ginger a message. "I love you Ginger. If you can hear me, I love you."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Gary, may I come in?" Marissa asked.  
  
Jeff walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"There's someone down stairs to see you." Marissa informed him. Jeff couldn't understand why, but Marissa's announcement seemed harsh like whoever was down stairs wasn't welcomed.  
  
Jeff followed Marissa down stairs.  
  
A petite woman with short black hair waited in the bar. She wore a two piece red suit. Her hands held a brief case.  
  
"It's been a long time, Gary." Marcia said kissing Jeff lightly on the cheek.  
  
Jeff blushed. He had no idea who this woman was.  
  
Marcia noticed Jeff's blush, but she didn't comment.  
  
"Can we talk alone?" Marcia asked seeing that Marissa had taken a seat in the bar with no intention of leaving.  
  
Marissa had been cordial to Marcia, but she disliked the woman. Marissa knew that Marcia had hurt Gary a great deal. Marissa didn't understand why Marcia was coming back into Gary's life now, but she wasn't going to allow her to hurt Gary again.  
  
"That's okay. Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Marissa." Jeff said. He didn't want to be alone with this woman in case he said the wrong things.  
  
Marcia nodded. She looked around McGinty's. "This is a nice place. I meant to stop by before but..," Marcia paused, "a lot of things happened. I'm glad to see that you are doing well for yourself."  
  
"Thanks." Jeff replied politely.  
  
Marica Roberts was an enigma. Her small frame made her seem so non- threatening. Yet, inside was a woman with an icy heart. She exuded confidence in her legal abilities quickly becoming a recognized powerhouse at her law firm. But inside was a little girl craving for her father's approval and desperately afraid of disappointing him.  
  
She had greatly disappointed her father by marrying Gary. Mr. Roberts couldn't understand what his daughter saw in the young man from Hickory so lacking in ambition. He had wanted so much more for her.  
  
Marcia had divorced Gary at her father's urging. He kept telling her that she could do so much better for herself. He had also encouraged her to date Phil. Mr. Roberts saw the merging of two potential dynasties with a Roberts-Pritchard union.  
  
But she disappointed her father once again by leaving Phil standing at the altar. She just couldn't bring herself to marry him.  
  
Now she wanted Gary back.  
  
"I saw you leaving the hospital today," Marcia began, "Virginia is a client of mine and I had to drop off some papers for her signature. I was surprised to see you talking with her. She told me that you two were friends." Marcia emphasized the word "friends."  
  
"Yes, we're friends. I was concerned about her daughter's condition." Jeff explained.  
  
"Just friends? Well, that's good. I mean, Virginia has been through a lot. She could use a friend like you. You were always such a caring man, Gary." Marcia added.  
  
Marissa knew what Marcia was doing. How dare she dump Gary and the try to get him back! And why was Gary acting like he didn't know who Marcia was? Something was very wrong.  
  
"I guess you are curious about what happened with Phil?" Marcia said.  
  
"Phil?" Jeff replied. A curious stare crossing his face.  
  
"Come on, Gary. Has it been that long ago that you would forget my wedding?" Marcia asked.  
  
"Right. So how's your marriage going?" Jeff inquired.  
  
"My marriage? You've forgotten that I left Phil standing at the altar?" Marcia said.  
  
"Right." Was all Jeff managed to say. Who was this woman? And what a cruel thing to do. Jeff felt sorry for this Phil guy. Ginger would never do anything like that, Jeff thought to himself.  
  
Even with the stress of the paper, Gary wouldn't have forgotten about what happened with Pritchard. Not her Gary, Marissa realized.  
  
Jeff looked at his watch. "Well, if you will excuse me. I should be leaving. I will be late for an appointment." Jeff said politely.  
  
"Of course." Marcia responded disappointment evident in her voice. She walked over to where he was standing and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Call me sometimes." Marcia added slipping him her business card before walking out the door.  
  
"Gary." Marissa said.  
  
"I really have to go now, Marissa. We'll talk later, okay?" Jeff promised as he hurried out the door.  
  
"We certainly will." Marissa vowed.  
  
Before coming to Virginia's house, Jeff had stopped by a florist and purchased a bouquet of yellow roses. His mother had always taught him that it was polite to bring a gift to one's hostess. Jeff worried that Virginia would read more into him bringing her flowers. However, the kind and knowledgeable florist advised him that yellow roses signified friendship not romance.  
  
Walking up the path towards Virginia's house, Jeff gave himself a pep talk. All he had to do was to make sure that he wasn't alone in the room with Virginia. There would be safety in numbers. And with the boys around, Jeff would feel very safe.  
  
Breathing heavily, Jeff rang the doorbell.  
  
Virginia opened the door. The spider was definitely planning to lure the fly into her web.  
  
Virginia wore a rose colored sweater which appeared to be two sizes too small. Consequently, the sweater exaggerated her already voluptuous figure. Similarly, her tight fitting jeans accentuated other areas of her body.  
  
Good Lord! This woman was someone's mother. His mother had certainly never dressed like that especially with company coming over for dinner, Jeff thought to himself.  
  
If Jeff Metcalf had been smart, he would have turned around and run to the nearest cab stand.  
  
Swallowing hard and unable to utter a word, Jeff handed Virginia the flowers.  
  
"Yellow roses. How beautiful. It's been a long time since anyone has given me roses. Thank you." Virginia said.  
  
"You're welcome." Jeff responded.  
  
"Please come in." Virginia said.  
  
Jeff entered Virginia's house. The house was small but appeared well kept. A small pale blue couch with matching blue armchairs occupied most of the living room. Next to the couch was a wooden table. Along a back wall was a brick fireplace. On the mantle of the fireplace were pictures of Virginia and her children. The dining area was near the small kitchen.  
  
Jeff saw stairs that he assumed lead up to the bedrooms.  
  
"This is a nice place." Jeff said.  
  
"It's small, but it is enough for the children and me." Virginia replied.  
  
Virginia walked over to the stairs. "Boys, Gary is here." She yelled.  
  
Clayton and Jake came bouncing down the stairs. They seemed happy to see him.  
  
"Gary, do you want to play in our room?" Jake asked. "Mom, dinner is not ready yet, right? Gary has time to play with us, right?" Clayton added.  
  
"Sure. If Gary wants to." Virginia said.  
  
Jake grabbed Jeff's arm and lead him upstairs to the bedroom. The boys' room had wall paper depicting a baseball scene. In fact, everything in the room had a baseball theme. A life-size poster of Sammy Sosa covered a wall. Baseball trophies lined a dresser.  
  
Jeff saw that the boys also had one of those boxes with people inside of it like he found in Gary's apartment. On a desk, Jeff saw a smaller box with a device that had buttons with letters and numbers.  
  
"Do you want to play some of our computer games?" Clayton asked.  
  
"Computer games?" Jeff queried.  
  
"Yes. We have a play station were you can pretend to be a professional baseball player." Jake said excitedly.  
  
Jeff spent the next half hour playing with the boys until Virginia called them downstairs for dinner.  
  
The meal consisted of meat loaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, and a salad. For dessert, Virginia brought out a chocolate cake.  
  
After dinner, Jeff and the Chandlers watched some television. Jeff was still amazed by how people could live inside this small box.  
  
"It's time for bed, boys." Virginia commanded a short time later.  
  
Despite their protests, Jake and Clayton said good night and went upstairs for bed.  
  
Afraid to be alone with Virginia, Jeff tried to make an excuse to leave. No luck.  
  
"It's still early." Virginia insisted.  
  
Virginia sat next to Jeff on the couch. "I want to thank you for tonight, Gary. You were so good with the boys. Since their father has been gone, I worry about them not having a man in their lives." Virginia confessed.  
  
"I had fun. They're great kids." Jeff said.  
  
Virginia moved closer to Jeff narrowing the space on the couch. She placed her hand on his thigh.  
  
Good Lord! I need to get out of here, Jeff thought to himself.  
  
"And it's been a long time since I had a man in my life." Virginia added. Her lips met his lips. Initially, the kiss was tender. Soon, it spiraled into a passionate embrace with Virginia and Jeff lying down on the couch.  
  
"Just because you are away from home doesn't mean that you leave your morals behind." Anne Metcalf's words echoed in Jeff's mind. He could see the image of his mother shaking a disapproving finger at him. He also saw images of Ginger.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Jeff jumped up from the couch apologizing profusely.  
  
Jeff hurried out of the house leaving a bewildered Virginia behind.  
  
During the cab ride back to McGinty's, Jeff felt ashamed. He had almost betrayed Ginger. He had almost betrayed their love. He had spent so much time worrying about Ginger with Gary. Yet, he was the one who couldn't be trusted. How could he have done that?  
  
But you stopped yourself, you would have never gone all the way with that woman, the inner voice comforted.  
  
"I never should have gone there in the first place." Jeff said to himself.  
  
Arriving at McGinty's, Jeff climbed the stairs to the loft.  
  
He opened the door and turned on the lights.  
  
"Gary." Marissa said. She was sitting on the couch.  
  
Jeff was surprised to find Marissa waiting for him. "I'm sorry, Marissa. But I really don't want to talk right now."  
  
"I don't care about what you want." Marissa replied anger and fear in her voice.  
  
"When you were acting strangely, I thought that it was because of the stress of the paper. But tonight when you acted like you didn't know Marcia, I realized that it was something more. Gary would have never forgotten that his ex-wife almost married his boss." Marissa said.  
  
So that woman was Gary's ex-wife, Jeff thought to himself.  
  
Marissa walked over to where Jeff was standing. "You're not Gary. Who are you? And what have you done with Gary?!"  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
  
  
"Jeff. Jeff."  
  
Gary slowly regained consciousness. He was lying on the couch. Anne Metcalf was seated next to him. She placed a warm wash cloth on his forehead.  
  
Ginger, Hank, Sarah, and Luke stood near the couch. They all looked concerned.  
  
What happened? The last thing Gary remembered was eating dinner. That's right, he was eating dinner until he heard Anne Metcalf call Luke, Lucius Snow. This revelation must have shocked him so much that he passed out.  
  
"Jeff, Honey. Are you okay?" Anne asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Gary said trying to sit up. A wave of dizziness forced him to lie back down.  
  
"You really scared us." Ginger added  
  
"Mother, the doctor is on his way." Linda said entering from the kitchen. She handed her mother a glass of water.  
  
Anne held Gary's head while he drank the water. The cool liquid tasted good. He finished the water and lied back down.  
  
"I don't need a doctor." Gary protested.  
  
"Well, you are going to see one." Anne commanded. " I knew that you were worried about spring training. But to drive yourself into such an emotional state that you'd pass out. I want to be certain that there is nothing else wrong with you."  
  
"There's no use arguing about it, Slugger. If mom says you are going to see a doctor, then you are going to see a doctor." Hank said.  
  
Gary sighed. All mothers were the same, regardless of the century. He was sure that his own mother would have also called the doctor under similar circumstances.  
  
The doctor arrived a short time later. Hank told the doctor what happened.  
  
Gary hated being prodded by the doctor. Of course, he couldn't tell the Metcalf family the real reason why he passed out.  
  
Finally, the doctor finished his examination. He told the Metcalfs that everything seemed fine. The doctor attributed Jeff's light-headedness to stress. He suggested bed rest. Besides for that, Jeff was normal.  
  
Normal. Gary laughed to himself. Most people whom he had saved had hardly considered him normal.  
  
"I hope that you feel better, Jeff." Luke said.  
  
Gary had so many questions for Luke. He wanted to know all about his predecessor. What kind of man was Luke? And why had he been selected to receive the paper? Gary wondered.  
  
"I'm sorry that I ruined dinner. But maybe we can talk tomorrow?" Gary asked Luke hopefully.  
  
"Sure, Jeff. I'd like that." Luke said as he walked towards the front door.  
  
"Hey, Luke." Gary called out. "Do you like cats?"  
  
"Cats? They're okay, I guess." Luke replied. What an odd question for Jeff to ask.  
  
Luke left.  
  
"Could you help me upstairs?" Gary asked Hank.  
  
Hank carefully helped Gary off of the couch. Gary leaned on Hank as they walked up the stairs. Finally, they reached the attic. Hank gently placed Gary on the bed.  
  
"If you need anything, just let me know." Hank offered.  
  
"Thanks. But what I need right now is some sleep." Gary said.  
  
Hank closed the door and went back downstairs.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Jeff's cousin, Luke, was Lucius Snow? I'm sure that you knew that. It wasn't enough for you to trap me in the past, was it? No, no. You had to give me another shock, didn't you?" Gary accused. "What other surprises do you have planned for me?"  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
"You're not Gary. Who are you? And what have you done with Gary?!"  
  
The unexpectedness of Marissa's words caught Jeff off guard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Good Lord! What should he do now? If Marissa knew that he wasn't Gary, she would make him leave the loft. While Gary's apartment wasn't his home, he had gotten used to it. The apartment was the only familiar thing he knew in Chicago. He didn't want to leave. He was scared.  
  
"Of course, I'm Gary. What a strange thing to say." Jeff lied. He prayed that Marissa wouldn't pick up on the panic in his voice. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk.  
  
"I may be blind, but I'm not stupid." Marissa replied. "I have known Gary for a long time. I know how he thinks, how he feels. I sensed that there was something different about you that morning I caught you repeating Gary's name. And from the cat's reaction to you. Then, when you broke down here talking about a group people I didn't know, I wanted to think that it was from the stress of the paper. But in my heart, I knew that it was something more. The pieces fell together tonight with Marcia. I don't know who you are, but I want to know what you have done with Gary." Marissa demanded fighting back tears.  
  
A silence.  
  
Seeing no way out of this, Jeff decided to tell Marissa the truth. Please let her believe me and help me, Jeff prayed.  
  
"Let's sit." Jeff said helping Marissa to the couch and sitting down next to her.  
  
"My name is Jeff Metcalf. I'm from River Run, Ohio." Jeff began slowly.  
  
"About a week ago, I was working at the Purl Roadhouse when this man showed up. I couldn't believe it when I saw him- he looked exactly like me. He said that his name was Gary Hobson and that he was from Chicago."  
  
Marissa listened attentively.  
  
"There was nothing odd about him being from Chicago," Jeff continued "except that he said that he was from Chicago, 2001."  
  
Marissa looked puzzled.  
  
"You see, I'm from River Run, but it is 1946 not 2001. Next, Gary told me this story about time travel and getting tomorrow's newspaper today with a cat. I really wanted to believe him, I really did. But I thought that he was just making up some wild story because he was embarrassed to tell me the truth. I figured that he owed these people some money and they were chasing him. He had a bump on his head so I figured that they must have beaten him up as a warning to pay the money he owed. Gary and I really got to know each other. He's a great guy. We became friends. Later, he told me about the paper again. I don't know why, but I believed him this time. He told me about all the people he had saved and how he had been mistreated. He told me how he was falsely accused of that guy's murder and how he couldn't prevent that homeless man from falling off that roof. I knew that Gary wanted to go home, but he didn't how to get back. One night, I was working at the Roadhouse. I started feeling really sick. I thought that if I closed my eyes for a few minutes, it would be okay. I saw this cat before everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was in Gary's apartment and it was 2001. Jeff explained.  
  
"So you're telling me that you are from the past and that Gary is stuck there?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yes. I know that you have no reason to believe me, but you have to. I wouldn't hurt Gary. If I could bring him back for you, I would. If I could go home, I would. I miss my family. I miss Ginger." Jeff confessed.  
  
Marissa remembered that Jeff had mentioned Ginger earlier. Marissa also realized that Jeff had been afraid that "he" might fall in love with Ginger. Now Marissa knew that the "he" Jeff was talking about was Gary.  
  
"Marissa, I don't know how to be Gary. I'm not good at it. I'm not a hero like him. When I tried to ignore the paper, a child got hurt. What if other people get hurt because of me?" Jeff admitted.  
  
Marissa put a gentle hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Gary was afraid at first too that he wouldn't be able to handle the paper. But he followed his heart. Gary has a good heart. Just like I'm sure that you do." Marissa said.  
  
Jeff smiled. "I know that I can't be a substitute for Gary, but could you be my friend? I could really use a friend. Please." Jeff pleaded.  
  
If Marissa could see, she would have seen how scared and alone Jeff looked.  
  
But his voice was enough. The desperation in Jeff's voice reminded Marissa of a lost child. And Jeff was like a child. A child from a kinder generation thrown into a heartless big city to fend for himself.  
  
"Of course, I'll be your friend." Marissa promised as she hugged Jeff.  
  
"You have to have Faith, Jeff. There's a reason why all this has happened. And when the time comes, you will be able to go home and Gary will return here. God has a plan for both of you."  
  
"You sound like my mother." Jeff said.  
  
"Well, your mother is right. Without Faith, there's no reason to go on. With Faith, you can handle anything. Remember Jeff that God won't give you any burden too heavy for you to carry."  
  
Jeff and Marissa spent the next few hours talking. Jeff felt so much better knowing that he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
Finally, Marissa left.  
  
Jeff went to bed. He slept very peacefully. It was the best night's sleep he had since arriving in Chicago.  
  
It was a good thing that Jeff had a good night's sleep because tomorrow the paper would bring stories that would test him in ways he never would have imagined.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
Young Gary Hobson ran down the corridor and into a bathroom. He hadn't taken Jessica's essay, but the fight with that little boy and being accused of stealing the essay hadn't helped his case. He was in trouble with his mother. Maybe if he hid out for awhile she wouldn't be so mad, Gary thought to himself. He heard two men in the bathroom arguing. He didn't know what they were arguing about, but neither seemed happy. Oh no, they saw him. He had to get out of there. Gary ran out of the building. His foot tripped on the sidewalk plunging him into the street. A truck was coming towards him. Before he knew it, a man pulled him up. An old man. No, wait, a young man. It was Luke. "You're okay, now, Jeff. Let's go home." Luke said.  
  
Gary jumped up from the bed. What a dream! Lucius Snow had saved him as a child. But in his dream, he didn't see the old typesetter. Gary saw the young man he met last night. And that man had called him Jeff.  
  
Things were starting to make sense. When Morris gave him that box with Snow's things and he found all those newspaper clippings about Jeff Metcalf, he had wondered what Snow's connection was to Jeff. Now he knew. As his cousin, Snow had proudly followed Jeff's career. Gary had not understood why he felt so connected to Jeff at that time. Later, he assumed the connection was because of his and Jeff's uncanny resemblance. Now he wondered whether the connection was because of their relationship with Lucius Snow. He had to learn more about Snow. Maybe if he knew about Snow, he would understand why he got the paper.  
  
After he showered and dressed, Gary went down stairs. After breakfast, he would call Luke and arrange to meet him so they could talk.  
  
The Metcalfs were already seated at the table enjoying the breakfast feast that Anne had prepared. The breakfast consisted of blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fresh fruit, and freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"What are you doing down stairs?" Anne asked Gary as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I was hungry." Gary said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I would have brought you up a tray of food." Anne promised. "I want you to go back upstairs and rest. I'll be right up with your breakfast." Anne said.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I figured that after breakfast, I could meet Luke. We didn't have much time to talk last night." Gary explained.  
  
"No. You are not leaving this house, young man. You are going to spend the day in bed resting like the doctor advised." Anne commanded.  
  
"I don't need any more rest. Come on, even prisoners get paroled for good behavior." Gary said half jokingly.  
  
"Don't you sass." Anne said. "Besides, I don't want you wandering around town. What if you passed out again?" Anne added concerned.  
  
"I would be safer out side if I passed out then here. Luke and I can go to Brandstaetter's. You are working today, right? If I passed out, then you or Luke could help me. Hank and Linda have to work and Sarah has classes. If I stayed here with everyone gone, I could pass out and no one would be here to help me. It could be hours before anyone found my unconscious body." Gary said flashing his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"That's a good one, Slugger." Hank said laughing.  
  
Gary could see that Anne was coming around to his position. Apparently, those puppy dog eyes, regardless of whether they were on Jeff Metcalf or Gary Hobson, could melt anyone.  
  
"You are too clever for your own good and it is going to catch up with you one of these days. Okay. But you are to go to Brandstaetter's and no where else, understand?" Anne conceded.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Gary said a victorious grin crossing his face.  
  
The Metcalfs finished their breakfast and left the house. Gary stayed behind. He found a book with Luke's phone number and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello." Luke answered.  
  
"Hi, Luke. It's Jeff." Gary responded.  
  
"Hi, Jeff. How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Better, thanks. Listen, Luke. I was hoping that we could meet at Brandstetter's. We really didn't get the chance to talk last night.  
  
"I'd like that, Jeff. But I didn't think that your mother would allow you out of the house after last night."  
  
"I convinced her. I'll see you in about a hour, okay?" Gary asked.  
  
"An hour sounds good. See you then." Luke replied hanging up the phone.  
  
Walking to Brandstaetter's, Gary wasn't really sure what he was going to say to Luke. He had so many questions. But he had to remember that this Lucius Snow would not know about the paper. He hadn't arrived in Chicago yet.  
  
Gary saw Luke from across the street. Suddenly, Gary saw a little girl trip and fall into the street. A car was coming towards her. Before Gary had a chance to react, he saw Luke bolt into the street and save the child.  
  
The child's mother and onlookers complimented Luke's bravery. Luke just shrugged and crossed the street joining Gary at Brandstaetter's.  
  
"That was incredible what you just did. You could have been hurt." Gary said to Luke gesturing towards the street.  
  
"It was nothing. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Luke replied modestly.  
  
Gary laughed. Right place at the right time. How often had he used that excuse to explain a save?  
  
"What's so funny?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nothing." Gary said. "Thanks for meeting me."  
  
"I'm glad that we are able to spend some time together. I really missed you when I was away, Jeff."  
  
Anne Metcalf was working behind the counter. Gary could see that despite her work, she kept a protective eye on him.  
  
"I hope that I didn't get you into trouble with your mother last night by mentioning about us sneaking out after curfew and going for a beer."  
  
"No, you didn't. Besides, I think that mom forgot all about that after the excitement I caused." Gary said.  
  
"You know, Jeff. You shouldn't get all worked up over this spring training. You have a lot of talent. You are going to be a big baseball star someday, I can feel it." Luke said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Can you see the future?" Gary asked.  
  
"Of course not." Luke replied. "I just know talent when I see it."  
  
"Thanks." Gary said.  
  
"I know that Hank must have been angry with me for some of the things I got you into growing up. I never planned to get you into trouble. It was just, well, you were like the little brother that I always wanted. I guess I was jealous that Hank had you as a brother while I was an only child." Luke confessed.  
  
So Snow was an only child, just like me, Gary thought to himself.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder what this world has in store for me, Jeff. I mean, Hank fought in the war. Now he's working to change things at Sloan Industries. You are going to be a big baseball player. But I don't know where my life is heading. What does the future hold for Luke Snow?"  
  
A cat and a newspaper, Gary wryly thought.  
  
"Maybe the future has something special planned for you, Luke."  
  
"You think so?" Luke asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I do." Gary replied.  
  
"I can't explain it Jeff, but I keep thinking that my future is tied to the newspaper business. Like I can change things through the press." Luke said confidently.  
  
More than you know, Gary thought to himself.  
  
"You sent that article to newspaper editors in Philadelphia, New York, and Chicago. I'm sure that at least one of them will love it and offer you a job." Gary said.  
  
"I hope that the editor of The Chicago Tribune likes it. I really want to work in Chicago. It seems like a fun town with a lot going on." Luke said enthusiastically.  
  
So Snow wanted to live in Chicago even as a young man. Witnessing Luke risk his life to save that little girl, Gary wondered whether whoever sent the paper could somehow "see" every good deed Luke had done and was keeping a tally of his heroics. Perhaps that's why Luke ended up getting the paper. But what had he, Gary Hobson, done to warrant receiving the paper?  
  
Luke saw Gary's faraway expression. "Are you okay, Jeff?" Luke asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking. So you want to live in Chicago, huh?" Gary probed.  
  
"I know, I know. I can just hear our mothers saying that they don't want me in Chicago with all those gangsters still running around. The way I figure it, there are bad guys every where. And if I don't bother the gangsters, they won't bother me." Luke said.  
  
Anne walked over to Luke and Gary's table. "Would you boys like anything?" Anne offered.  
  
"How about two ice cream sodas?" Luke said looking at Gary. Gary nodded.  
  
"And it's my treat, Jeff."  
  
"Thanks." Gary said.  
  
Anne returned shortly with the sodas. "Don't over do things." She whispered to Gary.  
  
"I won't." Gary promised.  
  
Luke laughed. "I don't know how your mother is going to survive when you go away to spring training with not being able to watch your every move. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and it's great having them around. But sometimes, they make me feel like a kid. I guess that's why I like traveling around the world. We appreciate each other more when I return. The distance helps our relationship."  
  
Luke's words had struck a familiar chord with Gary. He felt exactly the same way about his parents. It was odd, but talking with Luke made Gary felt such a kinship with the man.  
  
"I guess regardless of how old you are, you're always your mother's little boy." Gary said.  
  
"Ain't that the truth." Luke agreed. "Tell me about Ginger. I think that it is swell you two are getting married."  
  
"Yeah, Ginger is a swell girl. I'm lucky to be marrying her." Gary said.  
  
Except you're not marrying her, Jeff is. Don't get carried away with your play acting, Hobson. Ginger loves Jeff Metcalf not Gary Hobson, the inner voice reminded.  
  
"Ginger works at WREQ on the switchboard, but I know that she is going to be a star some day. Did Hank tell you that Ginger and I won a dance contest where the first prize was a screen test in Hollywood?" Gary asked.  
  
"Really? No, Hank didn't tell me. That's great. What happened with the screen test?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Well, we didn't make it onto the silver screen. But I know that Ginger is going to be a big star someday." Gary said.  
  
"It's surprising that you would encourage your future wife's career. Aren't you worried that with Ginger so busy with show business, she will have little time to spend with you?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, not really." Gary responded.  
  
"You are a lucky man, Jeff. I hope that I can find a woman like Ginger." Luke said.  
  
Gary realized that from what he knew of Snow, the man had been loner. Seeing the optimistic young man seated before him, Gary's heart ached for him. After receiving the paper, Snow had spent most of his life saving people. But as far as Gary knew, Snow had died alone with a cat as his sole companion.  
  
"Sometimes I wish that I had a crystal ball so I could see the future. It would be so much easier knowing what is going to happen." Luke said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Luke. Knowing the future is not all it's crack up to be." Gary observed.  
  
"Come on, Jeff. You're telling me that you wouldn't want to know the future? You wouldn't want to know whether you made it to the major leagues?" Luke asked.  
  
"No. No, I wouldn't. There is too much responsibility in knowing the future." Gary replied.  
  
"What responsibility?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Suppose only you could prevent bad things from happening. Would you want that burden?" Gary asked.  
  
"I don't think that it would be a matter of wanting or not wanting the burden. The issue would be accepting the responsibility and doing whatever you could to make things better." Luke said.  
  
Accepting the responsibility. Gary remembered that Snow had uttered those words to him before when he was in the carpet store, his body and spirit battered. At that time, Snow's words gave him the will to live.  
  
Maybe that's why Snow had gotten the power. Maybe whoever sent the paper knew that Snow would have the grace and dignity to accept the responsibility.  
  
Gary and Luke spent the next hour talking.  
  
Neither man noticed that an orange tabby sat outside observing their conversation.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Jeff awoke the next morning confident that he could handle whatever the paper gave him. He was happy that he finally told Marissa the truth. And she had been just swell. She still wanted to be his friend. It would be so much easier now that he could be himself around her.  
  
It was 7:00 a.m. Jeff proceeded to the front door and opened it. No paper. Jeff wondered if that cat was still keeping the paper from him.  
  
Jeff walked over to Gary's closet. He selected a red plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. After he showered and dressed, Jeff went down stairs.  
  
Marissa was in the office, her face buried in paper work.  
  
"Good morning, Marissa."  
  
"Good morning, Jeff. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very well, thanks. Marissa, I want to thank you for last night, you know, for believing me and agreeing to be my friend." Jeff whispered.  
  
Marissa smiled. "There's no reason to thank me. You are a good person, Jeff and I'm happy to be your friend."  
  
"I guess that I was just worried that once you knew that I wasn't Gary, you would make me leave this place. I really didn't have any where else to go." Jeff confessed.  
  
"Of course, I don't want you to leave. I'm glad you are here. I know that Gary would be happy too knowing that you were staying in his place." Marissa reassured.  
  
"Gary is such a great guy. I can't imagine that he would have married a woman like..what was that woman's name?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Marcia." Marissa replied.  
  
"Right, Marcia. What did he ever see in her? She seems like a screwy dame to me." Jeff said.  
  
Marissa laughed. "In retrospect, I think that Gary wonders what he saw in Marcia. He thought that Marcia wanted the same things that he wanted, marriage and children. But he was wrong."  
  
"I was raised to believe that marriage is forever. That divorce is a sin. But I know that God forgave Gary for divorcing that woman." Jeff said innocently.  
  
"Actually, it was the other way around. Marcia divorced Gary. Gary didn't even know what hit him. One minute, he was coming home from work to celebrate his wedding anniversary. The next thing he knew, Marcia tossed his suitcase out of the window and served him with divorce papers." Marissa explained.  
  
Marissa normally wouldn't divulge Gary's private life to anyone, but she felt that it was okay to share this information with Jeff.  
  
"Good Lord!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
Jeff felt terrible for Gary. Gary must have loved that woman a great deal to marry her and then to be humiliated like that.  
  
" Marcia really hurt Gary. But I know that he will find love again. He is too special a person to spend the rest of his life alone." Marissa replied.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
Jeff felt a pang in his heart. He wanted Gary to find love again, but not with his Ginger. He needed to get back home somehow.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yes, Gary deserves to find love again." Jeff echoed.  
  
"And you will return home to your family and Ginger." Marissa predicted. "Tell me about Ginger."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Ginger is the most beautiful, smartest, funniest, swellest girl in the world." Jeff beamed. "I was so lucky that she fell in love with me. You see, I knew Ginger growing up because she and my older sister Linda were friends. But she never saw me as anything but as her friend's annoying little brother. Fortunately, things changed and we found each other. Loving Ginger and having her love me has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
"You will return home, Jeff." Marissa reiterated.  
  
Jeff remembered that Marissa had mentioned earlier that Gary had located some of his cousin Luke's things.  
  
"Marissa, you said before that some guy named Morris had Lucius Snow's things. I would like to meet this Morris."  
  
Marissa was surprised by Jeff's interest in Lucius Snow. "Did you know Lucius Snow?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yes. He's my cousin. Except only his mother calls him Lucius. We just call him Luke." Jeff said.  
  
"Did Gary know that Lucius, uh, Luke was your cousin?"  
  
"I mentioned Luke to Gary once, but he didn't say anything. Why?"  
  
"Gary may not have made the connection if you just said Luke and didn't say Luke's last name," Marissa paused before continuing, "You see, Jeff. The paper, tomorrow's paper, Luke received it before Gary."  
  
"Luke got the news a day early and went out saving lives just like Gary?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes. Luke was a real hero." Marissa replied.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe it. This situation was just too bizarre. Not only had he met his double from the future, but to learn that this man and his cousin were both recipients of a futurist newspaper.  
  
"Morris is an archivist at the Sun-Times. You should go over there today after you finish with the paper and take a look at the box of Luke's things that Morris found. Which reminds me. What's in the paper today?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't get the paper. I think that cat is keeping it from me again." Jeff replied.  
  
"Meow."  
  
If as on cue, the cat appeared on the office floor seated on top of the paper.  
  
"It's about time, Cat." Jeff remarked.  
  
Jeff walked over to the cat. The cat hissed.  
  
Marissa laughed.  
  
"Come on, we're not going to start that again. Let me see the paper." Jeff demanded. He tried reaching for the paper.  
  
The cat hissed again and extended its claws. Jeff jumped back.  
  
"I guess you two still need to get used to each other." Marissa observed. She walked over to where the cat was sitting, bent over, and removed the paper. She handed the paper to Jeff.  
  
"I guess so." Jeff acknowledged. Jeff opened the paper and began scanning the headlines. His eyes widen when two stories caught his attention.  
  
"Jeff, what is it?" Marissa asked concerned.  
  
Swallowing hard, Jeff read the headlines to Marissa: "Bomb Toting Terrorist Kills Hostages At First Investors Bank. "Abandoned Building Collapse Kills Teen."  
  
"My God!" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
Jeff's voice cracked as he began reading the first story: "Chicago PD and the FBI were unable to prevent a tragedy when a terrorist, who had trapped nearly a dozen hostages at the First Investors Bank, detonated a bomb which he had strapped to his chest killing himself and everyone in the bank. Witnesses report that the terrorist entered the bank shortly before noon. He passed a note to the cashier demanding one million dollars. Talks with negotiators proved unsuccessful. The terrorist had also demanded the release of some political prisoners from his home land."  
  
Jeff's heart raced. How could he prevent this tragedy from unfolding?  
  
The next story also filled him with anxiety. He read the story to Marissa: "Shortly before midnight, an abandoned building on the North Side collapsed. Residents have been complaining about the unsafe structure for months. Fire officials removed the body of a teen who may have been a runaway seeking shelter from the cold. The identity of the victim is being withheld until family members can be located."  
  
What happened to the stories about old ladies slipping on church stairs or fights at playgrounds over baseball games? Jeff wondered. He could handle those kinds of stories. But terrorists with bombs and building collapses, these stories were too much. And if he failed, a lot of people would die.  
  
"M-Marissa, I-I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready. I'm not ready." Jeff repeated hysterically.  
  
Marissa walked over to where Jeff was standing and hugged him. She stroked his hair. She could feel his heart racing.  
  
Marissa knew that Jeff wasn't ready for these stories. But she also knew that the paper wasn't giving him a choice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
Gary couldn't get the conversation with Luke out of his mind. Even though the young Luke Snow didn't know that he would be entrusted with the ultimate responsibility of saving lives on a daily basis, the young man's altruism had shone through when Gary had asked him whether he would want the responsibility of knowing the future. " I don't think that it would be a matter of wanting or not wanting the burden. The issue would be accepting the responsibility and doing whatever you could to make things better." The certainty in Luke's voice when he uttered these words amazed Gary.  
  
Gary had intended to spend some more time talking with Luke, but Anne Metcalf changed those plans. She had come over to his and Luke's table insisting that he looked pale. The next thing Gary knew, she asked her boss for the rest of the afternoon off telling her boss that she had to take her son home because he was sick. Gary thought that he was going to die right there from sheer embarrassment. Luke chuckled with amusement as Anne took Gary by the arm and dragged him out of the drugstore.  
  
While he loved being a part of the Metcalf family, Anne's overprotectiveness was another story. He had moved away from Hickory to escape his own mother's smothering. The closest thing he had experienced to mothering since living in Chicago was Marissa's concerns like somehow knowing that he didn't have an umbrella when it was raining or reminding him to take his scarf when it was cold. But even Marissa knew how to give him space. Apparently, Anne Metcalf hadn't learned this lesson.  
  
Sighing, Gary sat on Jeff's bed, thinking. He had been so caught up in his own life with learning that Luke was Lucius Snow and dealing with his feelings for Ginger, that he hadn't really thought about Jeff and what he must be going through in Chicago. Gary wondered how Jeff was coping with the paper. Had Jeff used the paper for rescuing or had he followed the "Chuck Fishman School of Greediness" and headed straight for a betting parlor? Gary laughed when he thought about Chuck. He loved Chuck, but sometimes he didn't understand his friend's elastic sense of morality. Gary was glad that Chuck was in California while Jeff was stuck in the future. If Chuck had gotten a hold of Jeff, his small town naiveté would have flown right out the window.  
  
Gary wondered whether Jeff told Marissa the truth about his identity. Or, perhaps Marissa figured out things for herself. Marissa was very smart and she knew him so well. Gary hoped that Marissa knew the truth. Jeff needed a friend and Gary could think of no better friend to have than Marissa.  
  
Guilt gripped him. Much as he knew it was wrong and that he would be hurting the people he loved back home if they knew that he was thinking this way, Gary really didn't want to go back. He didn't want to deal with the paper anymore. He didn't want to leave the Metcalfs. But mostly, he didn't want to leave Ginger. God, he loved her!  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff. I know that you'd want me to take care of her while you're gone, but I couldn't do that without falling in love with her. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Gary prayed as if Jeff could hear his words.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Ginger asked pushing the slightly ajar door open. She carried a tray with chicken soup and orange juice. She heard Gary talking, but had been unable to make out what he was saying.  
  
"I was...nothing. What's this?" Gary asking spying the food in her hands.  
  
"Your mother thought that you should have something to eat." Ginger replied handing Gary the tray.  
  
"Chicken soup and orange juice? I'm not sick. I had a little fainting spell and mom is acting like I'm an invalid. Do you know that she dragged me out of Brandstaetter's before I could finish talking with Luke ?" Gary said a trace of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"She's just worried about you. You scared all of us last night." Ginger added.  
  
"I know. But I'm fine. Really." Gary insisted.  
  
Ginger sat next to Gary on the bed. She gently touched his forehead. "Well, you feel normal." Ginger said.  
  
Just her touch made Gary's heart skip a beat. He wanted to pull Ginger closer for a kiss. Only a tray with hot soup and a guilty conscious stood in his way.  
  
Gary could see the serious expression on Ginger's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gary asked concerned.  
  
"There has been something bothering me for a week," Ginger began, "I know that you have been worried about spring training, but you just seem so different. I mean, the way you encouraged my career and how you told me that you liked love songs, that doesn't sound like the Jeff Metcalf that I know. And even when we kissed, it seemed different."  
  
Oh boy. Gary hadn't expected Ginger to comment on the differences. But he should have expected it. Ginger loved Jeff and knew him. And while he and Jeff shared a face, their souls were different. Gary couldn't fake Jeff's essence.  
  
"You don't like how I've changed?" Gary asked hoping that Ginger wouldn't sense his panic.  
  
"No, I didn't say that. It's just that, you don't seem like Jeff. I'm sorry, I guess I'm being silly." Ginger replied.  
  
Maybe it was time to tell Ginger the truth. But what if she didn't believe him? Worst still. what if she did believe him and hated him for deceiving her? He couldn't bear that.  
  
Ginger has the right to know the truth. You say you love her, then you have to put her needs before your own, the inner voice reminded.  
  
Gary removed the tray and placed it carefully on the floor.  
  
"Ginger, there's been something I've wanted to tell you for awhile. I know that what I have to say won't make any sense to you, but I need for you to listen to me." Gary pleaded.  
  
"Jeff, what is it?" Ginger asked riveted to her seat.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Terrorist. Bomb. Collapse. Killed. Those four words loomed ominous.  
  
Jeff Metcalf wasn't ready for such weighty responsibility.  
  
Jeff wished that he had never opened the paper. Then he could pretend that those headlines didn't exist. Maybe that cat was right to withhold the paper from him. Unlike Gary (or Luke), he wasn't a hero. He wasn't ready.  
  
It wasn't fair. He didn't ask to be sent to the future. At least when Gary got his life, he got his family, Ginger, and a promising baseball career. An easy life. A happy life.  
  
"Marissa, I'm not ready for this." Jeff said as if repeating these words would make the stories disappear.  
  
Marissa knew that Jeff was scared. She was scared for him. That night she held him in her arms when he broke down following the little girl's accident, she knew that his sense of guilt and failure had shattered him. He was like Gary in that way. He felt things deeply and assigned himself the blame when things went wrong. But unlike Gary, he had allowed her to share in his pain rather than shut her out.  
  
Marissa realized that she had to think clearly to help him. She couldn't let Jeff know that she was as worried as he was.  
  
"Jeff, I know that you aren't ready for this, but you will be able to stop these tragedies from happening. The paper has given you time. The stories are twelve hours apart. We'll figure something out " Marissa reassured.  
  
"Maybe, I can go to the bank and tell them they have to close because of a bomb threat." Jeff said.  
  
Marissa knew that Jeff's plan was risky. Bank officials would wonder how he knew of a possible bomb threat. They might write him off as a lunatic or may think that he is the potential bomber and arrest him.  
  
"What would Gary do?" Jeff asked.  
  
Marissa remembered that one of the first stories that paper had given Gary was to avert tragedy at a bank. An out of work man, Frank Price, had come into the bank before closing time. The paper said that Frank was a desperate man. If Gary hadn't been able to talk to him, a lot of people would have been killed. Of course, Gary ended up as Frank's hostage before he was able to convince him not to do anything that he would regret.  
  
But Frank Price was a simple, out of work man who hadn't been thinking clearly. He wasn't a crazed terrorist on a demented mission.  
  
"Gary didn't have all the answers. He needed help many times dealing with the paper." Marissa said. A thought occurred to her. "Maybe you could talk to Crumb." Marissa suggested.  
  
"What's a Crumb?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Detective Crumb. Actually, he's a retired Chicago police Detective. Crumb appears gruff, but inside he's a good guy. He always wondered how Gary knew things but Crumb never seemed as if he wanted to know. Crumb might be skeptical about your information, but I know that he would help. He owns a private investigation agency now." Marissa explained. She reached inside the drawer and removed an address book. "You'll find Crumb's address in here."  
  
Jeff opened the book, flipped through the pages, and located the needed address.  
  
Jeff had never dealt with the police, even a retired cop. He was nervous about talking with this Detective Crumb. Yet, Marissa seemed confident that he could help.  
  
"What about the building collapse story?" Jeff reminded.  
  
"I'll call City Hall and see if they can erect more barricades or do something to make it difficult for any one to get in." Marissa offered.  
  
Jeff looked at his watch. It was nearly 8:00 a.m. He didn't have a lot of time.  
  
"I better go talk to Detective Crumb." Jeff said walking towards the office door.  
  
Before Jeff left the office, Marissa called out to him. "Jeff, promise me that whatever happens with Crumb, you won't go to that bank."  
  
Jeff hesitated before answering. "I promise." He said as he hurried out the door.  
  
Marissa's heart sank. An overwhelming feeling of foreboding seized her. Somehow she knew that this was a promise that Jeff would be unable to keep.  
  
After a quick cab ride, Jeff found himself outside Crumb's office. He walked inside the building. Jeff tried the doorknob. The office door was unlocked. Probably would still be better if he knocked, Jeff reasoned.  
  
Jeff knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Jeff knocked a third time, harder. Still no answer.  
  
Jeff opened the door. He saw a man with white hair and a heavy-set built sleeping on the couch. This man must be Crumb, Jeff thought to himself.  
  
"Go away. I don't open until noon." Crumb demanded.  
  
"Crumb." Jeff said trying to sound like Gary.  
  
Crumb slowly opened his eyes. A scowl crossed his face when he saw his early morning visitor.  
  
"Geez, Hobson!" Crumb bellowed. He looked skyward, his hands raised in the air as if he was talking to God. "I must have done something terrible in a previous life to deserve this."  
  
Crumb rose from the couch and stood up. Facing Jeff, he roared "What do you want, Hobson?!"  
  
"Crumb, I need your help," Jeff began, "Don't ask me how I know this, but a terrorist with a bomb strapped to his chest is going to come into First Investors Bank before noon today demanding one million dollars and the release of some political prisoners from his homeland. When his demands aren't met, he's going to detonate the bomb killing himself and the hostages in the bank."  
  
Crumb eyed Jeff suspiciously.  
  
"Crumb?"  
  
"How often have I had to put up with your crystal ball, hocus pocus, mumbo jumbo feelings?" Crumb asked rhetorically. "See this." Crumb touched his hair, "snow white. This is because of you, Hobson. I had to deal with your baloney when I was a cop. But I'm retired now. Do you hear me? Retired. So unless you plan to pay me to do some investigation, don't let the door hit you on the butt on your way out."  
  
Crumb walked back over to the couch, lied down, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Crumb, I'm telling you the truth. I need your help." Jeff insisted.  
  
Crumb felt as if Hobson was this annoying little gnat hovering around as he tried to sleep.  
  
Crumb opened his eyes and sat up. "And what do you expect me to do, Hobson? Go to the police station or perhaps the bank and tell them to be on the look out for someone who looks like a terrorist with a bomb strapped to his chest. And if they ask me how I know, I'll tell them that I have a friend who gets these feelings about things that are going to happen."  
  
Crumb again lied down on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
Marissa didn't tell him that it would be this hard persuading Crumb to help him. How did Gary ever deal with this man?  
  
"Crumb, please." Jeff pleaded.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Crumb?"  
  
"Bye Hobson."  
  
Jeff reluctantly left Crumb's office. He couldn't afford to waste any more time.  
  
Jeff went to the police station. He prayed that the officers would take him seriously and be more helpful than Crumb.  
  
Jeff's trip to the police station turned into a two hour ordeal. It took nearly twenty minutes before any one would talk to him. Once an officer met with him and heard his story, he received a stern lecture about filing false reports. Jeff tried to be persistent, but the officer told him that he had five minutes to leave before he would be thrown into a cell.  
  
Jeff left the police station. It was after 11:00 a.m. He didn't have much time. Jeff caught a cab and proceeded to the First Investors Bank.  
  
Jeff entered the bank. It was already crowded. Jeff saw three lines. Two tellers were handling regular customers while a third teller was assisting with commercial transactions. A woman with a small baby was seated in the waiting area. A security guard was standing near the bank vault.  
  
Jeff considered approaching the security guard, but after his experience at the police station, he quickly changed his mind. Instead, he whispered his story to as many of the customers in line as he could. The customers were not sure what to make of the young man, but the story he told was enough to convince most of them to leave the bank. Soon, only two customers, two tellers (the commercial teller had closed her line in anticipation of lunch), the woman with the baby, and the security guard remained in the bank.  
  
Jeff knew that he had to get the rest of the people out of the bank. He saw a fire alarm along a back wall. Jeff weighed the consequences of pulling the alarm. He probably would be arrested assuming that he could even make it to the alarm before the guard stopped him.  
  
Unfortunately, Jeff never got the chance to ponder his next move. A man in his late forties with a long black beard entered the bank. The man was wearing a dark overcoat. He took deliberate steps, keeping a careful eye on the security guard, as he made his way to one of the tellers. He slipped the teller a slip of paper. Jeff saw the nervous expression on the woman's face. Maybe he should try tackling the man to the floor. But what if this contact set off the bomb?  
  
Apparently, the teller set off a silent alarm. Less than ten minutes later, police sirens could be heard blaring outside. Big mistake. Speaking English in a heavy foreign accent, the man announced "Don't anybody move." He opened his coat to reveal the bomb strapped to his chest.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
An eerie chill coursed through Ginger's body and settled in her heart. Her heart raced. Oh my word, what's happening to me? Ginger wondered.  
  
What Ginger didn't know was that her body was reacting to the fact that the love of her life, her soul mate, had just been taken hostage in a bank by a bomb toting mad man. Time and space had separated them, but their hearts were linked. Their love was bigger than just the two of them; it was bigger than Jeff Metcalf and Ginger Szabo. Their love had transcended the invisible portal which kept them apart. Without Jeff, a piece of Ginger's heart was missing even if she didn't know it. And with Jeff in a life threatening situation, Ginger's body cried out in fear even if her brain didn't understand what was wrong.  
  
Gary saw Ginger shiver and the pained expression on her face. "What's the matter?" Gary asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Ginger lied. She didn't really know what was wrong with her and she didn't want to worry him.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Ginger asked her eyes fixed on Gary.  
  
Oh boy. This is it, Hobson. Tell her the truth, the inner voice demanded.  
  
As he has done so often in the past week, Gary rose from the bed and walked over to Jeff's dresser, his back towards Ginger. He picked up one of Jeff's baseball trophies.  
  
"Ginger, do you remember before when we talked in this room and I said that I had something to tell you and I told you that I supported your career and that you were going to be a big star someday?"  
  
Ginger nodded.  
  
"Well, I lied. Not about supporting your career or you being a big star. I lied when I made it seem like that was all I wanted to tell you."  
  
Gary turned to face Ginger. "Something happened over a week ago that I never imagined would happen. You see, I...I mean, I have this friend and my friend is far away from home. He met this guy, a really great guy, and the two of them became good friends. Anyway, the guy my friend met knew that my friend wanted to go home. The problem is that my friend doesn't know how to get home. My friend has been helping this guy out with meeting some of his responsibilities. The guy asked my friend to help with a problem involving his girlfriend. Now this guy is..well, he can't be around right now. My friend has been spending time with the guy's girlfriend. My friend never expected for things to become this complicated, but he has fallen in love with the guy's girlfriend."  
  
Coward. What kind of convoluted story telling was that? The inner voice mocked.  
  
Gary looked into Ginger's eyes trying to read her reaction to his story. What he saw was that Ginger was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Who is she, Jeff?" Ginger said choking back emotion.  
  
"What?" Gary asked.  
  
"The woman you fell in love with. Who is she? You didn't think that I would know that you were talking about yourself when you mentioned this friend, did you? That's why you've been acting so different, isn't it. You've been seeing another woman." Ginger accused.  
  
"Ginger, that's not.."  
  
"All men are the same. First Charlie. Now you. I thought that you were a decent guy. You got tired of waiting, didn't you? Did you and this tramp go all the way just like that Slimy Limey put out for Charlie? Was she one of your baseball groupies so while you couldn't get to first base with me, you hit home runs with her?"  
  
"Ginger, listen. There's not another.."  
  
"I can't believe that you would do this to me, Jeff Metcalf. You knew how much Charlie hurt me. You knew that I couldn't survive that kind of hurt again. Was that why you kept staring at the door when we were at the Roadhouse and I was talking about our wedding? Were you afraid that your little cookie was going to walk in?" Ginger fired accusations.  
  
"Ginger, please listen. I don't have another.."  
  
"Oh, I get it. She doesn't know about me, either. You figured that you could have both of us. I know that you have a big appetite, but maybe it isn't just for food." Ginger said.  
  
Gary walked from the dresser and sat back down on the bed. He reached for Ginger's arm in a reassuring gesture. Ginger yanked her arm away.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again, buster. Here I was scared to death when you passed out last night thinking that you could be sick. You probably were just exhausted trying to keep up with two women."  
  
"Ginger, I'm sorry that.."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I should have seen it coming." Ginger announced.  
  
"I'm not apologizing for cheating because I didn't cheat. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry that you are upset. But if you let me explain, you'll see that things aren't what you think they are." Gary finally was able to get out a complete sentence.  
  
"Does your mother know about your other girlfriend? Of course not. You wouldn't want your mother to know what kind of son she raised." Ginger said ignoring Gary's last sentence.  
  
"Ginger, why don't you let me.."  
  
"You don't have to worry, Jeff. I'm going to make things easy for you. Our engagement is off!" Ginger yelled as she stormed out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Gary behind.  
  
Chapter Thirty- Six  
  
Speaking English in a heavy foreign accent, the man announced "Don't anybody move." He opened his coat to reveal the bomb strapped to his chest.  
  
Good Lord! Jeff's eyes widened as he saw the bomb. This was it. Jeff never imagined that he would die like this, far away from home over fifty years in the future.  
  
Worst still, he would die and be buried as Gary Hobson. Gary's parents would mourn the lost of their son. Gary's friends would mourn the lost of a dear friend whose life was cut short so violently.  
  
But the tears shed would be for Gary Hobson not Jeff Metcalf. No one would mourn Jeff Metcalf. No one would even know that he was dead. Well, Marissa would know. Marissa would mourn him. Even though he didn't know Marissa for very long, Jeff felt that Marissa cared about him. Her tears would be the only ones shed for him.  
  
Meanwhile, Gary would continue living the life of Jeff Metcalf in River Run. He would probably marry Ginger. They would be happy together.  
  
No! No! Jeff told himself his fear turning to anger. He wasn't going to accept this. He would not allow Gary to have his life. He would not allow this terrorist to rob him of his future with Ginger.  
  
Jeff remembered when Hank explained that he survived the war because he didn't want to imagine Sarah living life without him. Jeff felt the same way. He was in his own war now and he had to survive it. He promised Ginger he would return to her somehow. He was going to keep that promise. He wasn't going to allow her to live life without him.  
  
The terrorist, Locum Audi, motioned for his hostages to come together. The two tellers left their stations. They held tightly to each other as they stood near by the terrorist. The woman with the crying baby left the customer service area and moved next to Jeff. The security guard left the area by the bank vault and joined the group. Locum. He concentrated on the bomb. He didn't want Locum to go berserk and detonate the bomb.  
  
"Give me your gun." Locum demanded with a thick accent as he enunciated each word. The security guard took his gun off of his holster and handed it to the terrorist. Locum put the gun in his coat pocket.  
  
Swell. Like a bomb wasn't enough. Now he has a gun too, Jeff thought to himself.  
  
The young mother shook as her baby's cries became louder.  
  
"Shut that kid up." Locum said menacingly.  
  
"He's scared. Everyone is." Jeff replied.  
  
"Who are you? The spokesperson? Did I give you permission to speak?" Locum asked.  
  
"No, sir." Jeff whispered. He had to be careful. He couldn't get this man upset.  
  
Outside numerous police cars surrounded the area. Barricades were erected as police personnel tried to keep onlookers back.  
  
George Kermins, the hostage negotiator, arrived on the scene. He was the same man who had helped before during the Howard Mewser incident at the bank.  
  
Witnesses who had been in the bank told Kermins about the young man who had approached them earlier with his tale of an impending bomber.  
  
The media already got wind of this story. Consequently, news vans with their hungry reporters were already on the scene. The eager reporters exited the vans. They tried to get eye witness accounts.  
  
A cab pulled up. Marissa got out of the cab. She held tightly to her dog and her cane.  
  
"Oh my God. Jeff." She said to herself.  
  
Soon, Marissa felt a slight tap on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"He's in there. Isn't he?" Crumb asked.  
  
Crumb had heard the news reports about the terrorist holding hostages at the bank. He felt guilty for not believing Gary.  
  
"Yes, he's in there. I know that he came to you for help. Why didn't you help him?" Marissa snapped.  
  
Crumb did not answer.  
  
"You folks can't stand here." A young police officer said as he tried to move Marissa and Crumb further behind the barricades.  
  
"I'm Detective Crumb. I want to speak to the guy in charge." Crumb demanded.  
  
The young police officer nodded. He took Crumb to Kermins.  
  
"Detective Crumb." Crumb introduced himself. "I know one of your hostages. A kid named Hobson."  
  
"Hobson." Kermins repeated with faint recognition. "Yes. I remember Hobson from a few years. His parents had been held hostage at this same bank. He's a hard head. I told him at that time not to make any promises to the hostage taker and he ended up offering to trade himself for his mother. Then the whole family ended up as hostages."  
  
"Yep, that's Hobson. He is a hard head and a real pain in the....anyway, the kid knows things. He's your wild card in this mess." Crumb said.  
  
Inside the bank, Locum nervously paced the floor. "All you had to do was follow my note. You didn't have to hit an alarm" Locum roared at the teller. She continued crying and shaking.  
  
Jeff wanted to take a look at the paper. Perhaps it would give him a clue that would help.  
  
Locum saw Jeff reach towards his back pocket. He assumed that Jeff was reaching for a weapon. He pulled out the gun from his coat.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
Jeff raised his hands in the air. "I was just.."  
  
Locum grabbed Jeff and roughly removed the paper.  
  
"Wanted to do some reading?" Locum laughed. He flung the paper a few feet away from Jeff. The headline appeared face up.  
  
"Maybe I should tie you all up." Locum considered.  
  
Jeff willed his brain to think. He couldn't let Locum tie them up. At least untied they had a better chance.  
  
"Why tie us up. We aren't going to try anything. You have a gun and that thing. We don't want to get hurt." Jeff said gesturing at the bomb.  
  
"Then maybe I should just gag you. You seem not to understand what it means to only speak when you are spoken to. Do you want me to gag you?" Locum asked.  
  
"No, sir." Jeff replied.  
  
"Then shut up!" Locum yelled.  
  
Everyone jumped at the unexpected sound of the phone ringing. Locum hesitated briefly before picking up the phone.  
  
"This is George Kermins, the hostage negotiator. Is everyone okay in there?"  
  
"For now." Locum replied.  
  
"Good. We want to keep it that way. We can work together here. Just tell me want you want. Are you hungry? I could get you some food."  
  
Locum was getting hungry. "Yes, I want..what do you Americans call it? Oh yeah, Big Mac."  
  
"Okay. How about something to drink? Would you like a soda?" Kermins offered.  
  
"Yes. Coca-Cola." Locum added.  
  
"Okay. One Big Mac and one Coke. Now would you do something for me? I want to know that those people in there are okay. Let me speak to Gary Hobson."  
  
"Gary Hobson?" Locum inquired.  
  
Jeff raised his hand when he heard Locum say Gary's name.  
  
Locum motioned for Gary to come closer to take the phone. "Don't you try anything." He warned.  
  
Jeff nodded. Jeff took the phone from Locum ." Hello. This is Gary."  
  
"Mr. Hobson, this is George Kermins, the hostage negotiator. We met before. How is everyone doing in there?"  
  
"As well as could be expected. But you need to.." Jeff was quickly interrupted as Locum snatched the phone from him.  
  
"Okay. You talked to him. Now go get my food. You can leave it outside the bank door. I'll have Hobson pick it up so if you guys get trigger happy when you see the door open, remember who will be opening the door. I'll be in touch later about my other demands." Locum abruptly hung up the phone.  
  
A half hour later, a bag with a Big Mac and a Coke was left outside the bank door. Jeff was told to go to the door and retrieve the food.  
  
Jeff handed the food to Locum and made his way back over to the group. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the paper with its telling headline "Six Hostages and Bomber Killed."  
  
The paper still said that they were all going to die. Jeff knew that he had to do something to change this headline. But what?  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Jeff politely asked Locum.  
  
"What is it?" Locum replied his words almost indistinguishable from his accent and from chewing his food.  
  
"Why don't you let some of these people go? It will be so much easier for you with less of us to worry about. How about you let the women go?" Jeff said.  
  
The terrorist considered Jeff's suggestion. The phone rang again.  
  
"How's the food?" Kermins asked.  
  
"It's good. Listen, I may let some of these people go. But what else will you give me if I do that?" The terrorist inquired.  
  
"What else do you want?" Kermins said.  
  
"I want a helicopter. I also want you to arrange for the release of some of my countrymen from your prisons." Locum demanded. Locum was from a small country not too far from East Morenia.  
  
"It may take some time to get you the things you want. In the meantime, what about the hostages?" Kermins asked.  
  
"I'll think about it." Locum replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
Three more hours passed. The hostages were scared, hungry, and tired. The baby had briefly stopped crying. Now he was screaming again.  
  
Jeff could see that Locum was losing his patience. He didn't want Locum to hurt the baby.  
  
"Maybe I can get him to stop crying. May I hold him?" Jeff asked the young mother.  
  
She was unsure about letting a stranger hold her baby, but she didn't know what else to do to stop him from crying. She carefully handed the baby to Jeff.  
  
Jeff cradled the child in his arms. He wasn't quite sure what to do.  
  
"Okay, slugger," Jeff said using the nickname which Hank had always called him by, "you need to be a good sport and stop crying. We all are scared here, but crying is going to make you feel worse." Jeff whispered. His tone was soft and comforting.  
  
Surprisingly, the baby listened to Jeff and stopped crying.  
  
Meanwhile, Locum had walked over to the bank vault. He returned to the vicinity of the hostages just in time to see that Jeff had gotten the baby to stop crying.  
  
"Well, Hobson. You got the kid to shut up. That's good for all of you." Locum said.  
  
Locum called to the security guard. "Hey you, come over here and open that vault and fill me some bags with money. " Locum instructed.  
  
The security guard walked into the vault and quickly did as he was told. He returned from the vault and handed Locum two bags .  
  
The phone rang again. Locum walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that we are still working on your demands. How are those people doing in there?" Kermins inquired.  
  
"They're still alive." An idea brewed in Locum's head. "In fact, I decided to let some of them go."  
  
The female hostages perked up when they heard that they might be released.  
  
"That's great. It will make it easier to get the things that you want if I can show that you are also willing to give something."  
  
"I will send some of these people out in ten minutes." Locum said hanging up the phone.  
  
Almost ten minutes later, Locum chose what hostages could leave.  
  
"Okay, everyone can go. Everyone but Hobson. You are mine." Locum said to Jeff a sinister expression crossing his face.  
  
Jeff swallowed hard. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the paper. The headline had changed. The new headline read "Local Bar Owner and Bomber Killed."  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
"Hello, Metcalf residence." Linda chimed.  
  
"Oh. Good. It's you. I was afraid that your lying, two timing brother would answer the phone." Ginger replied.  
  
Linda sighed. She was hoping to avoid getting caught in "Hurricane Szabo" but no such luck. Linda had seen how upset Ginger was when she stormed out of the house an hour ago ranting about all men being scum especially baseball players. A few minutes after Ginger left the house, Jeff came charging down stairs like wild horses were chasing him. He mumbled something about always getting falsely accused and that no one ever listened to or believed his explanations. Hank had suggested that they go out for a drink. He dragged Jeff by the arm out of the door winking at her before he left. Linda knew that Hank enjoyed his role as peacemaker. However, Linda wasn't too happy about being in the middle of Jeff and Ginger's squabbles.  
  
"Ginger, you and Jeff always make up after fighting." Linda reminded.  
  
"Not this time. I hate him." Ginger angrily said.  
  
"You don't mean that." Linda replied.  
  
"Linda, do you have some time for us to talk? Can we meet at Brandsatetter's?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Sure." Linda responded. Linda had hoped to relax at home, but helping to mend fences between her brother and her best friend was more important.  
  
A short while later, Ginger and Linda were seated at Brandstaetter's. Ginger finished telling Linda Jeff's story about "his friend" falling in love.  
  
"He could be telling the truth." Linda reassured.  
  
"So what friend was he talking about? Why didn't he tell me the friend's name? You can't tell me that you haven't noticed how strangely Jeff has been acting lately." Ginger observed.  
  
"Of course I've noticed. But Jeff has been really worried about making spring training." Linda argued.  
  
"Spring training is one thing, but he's been almost like..." Ginger paused when she felt a sharp pain. She held her stomach.  
  
"Ginger, what's wrong?" Linda asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know. Ever since this morning, I've felt.funny. I've gotten these chills and pain here." Ginger explained pointing to her chest. "Oh my word. What if something really is wrong with me? I remember telling Jeff when we were in Toledo that..." Ginger stopped herself from continuing. She didn't want Linda to know that she and Jeff had gone to Toledo to find out whether she was pregnant.  
  
"Ginger, you need to see a doctor."  
  
"And that's everything I told her." Gary said to Hank.  
  
Hank had taken Gary to the Roadhouse. Hank couldn't believe the story that he just heard.  
  
"Lame, little brother. Very lame." Hank said sipping his beer. "Don't you know that the 'I have a friend' story is one of the most unoriginal excuses in the book? You don't know anything about women, do you?"  
  
Gary looked at Hank. He couldn't get angry by Hank's stinging words because they were painfully true. He didn't know anything about women. Not really. Look at his track record. He married Marcia envisioning a happy home full of children. Instead, he got a suitcase tossed in his face on his wedding anniversary followed by divorce papers. No little Zeke. Just a cat and a newspaper.  
  
Then there was Meredith Carson. He felt an immediate attraction to Meredith, but she was more mesmerized by the paper than by him.  
  
And Emma Shaw had insisted that she cared about him, but her heart belonged to a ghost, a very much alive ghost that she would be reunited with during a chance meeting at the opera.  
  
And then there was Erica. Erica Paget. Just saying that name felt like daggers stabbing him. Why did he even think that he could have a relationship with Erica? They belonged together like gasoline and a lighted match. Gary thought that telling Erica about the paper would cement their relationship not drive them apart. He had to admit that losing Erica didn't hurt. They should have never been together in the first place.  
  
"I suppose that you are going to tell me all that I don't know about women" Gary said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Don't get angry with me, Slugger. I'm on your side, remember?" Hank said.  
  
"Sorry." Gary whispered.  
  
"You were never a very good liar, Jeff. I remember when you and Ginger came back from supposedly visiting her sick aunt in Toledo. You came home with this wild story about Ginger's aunt being so sick in the head that she thought that the mail man was her husband and that she wouldn't even remember that you two were there. We all knew that you were lying. I'm surprised to this day that mom let you off the hook. Why were you in Toledo anyway?" Hank asked.  
  
"Look, Hank. Toledo's not important. I need your help trying to square things with Ginger." Gary replied. Gary had no idea what that whole Toledo business was all about and he didn't feel like making up a story.  
  
"Okay. This is what you do. You tell Ginger that you are very sorry and beg forgiveness." Hank suggested.  
  
"But I didn't do anything wrong." Gary reminded.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You want Ginger to know that you are sensitive to her feelings. Then you tell her the truth. You let her know that other women might be interested in you, but there is no one who could hold a candle to her. You don't even see other woman when she's around and when she's not around, you only think of her. Tell her that loving her makes you feel like a very rich man." Hank said.  
  
Gary stared at Hank in amazement. Boy this guy was good. He wouldn't have even thought of saying something like that.  
  
Gary suspected that Hank believed that he, well Jeff (Gary was beginning to get confused himself with pretending to be Jeff), actually had been seeing another woman. Perhaps Hank felt that Jeff needed to sow some oats before taking the matrimonial plunge. But apparently it was some unspoken male pact that Hank wasn't going to ask Jeff to confirm these suspicions.  
  
"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Gary asked.  
  
"Trust me, baby brother. You need to do something drastic or you are going to be in the dog house with Ginger for a long time. By the way, it wouldn't hurt if you bought her a gift too."  
  
Gary nodded. At this point, he was willing to try anything. Except tell her the real truth about himself again. He would just have to be Jeff Metcalf for a little while longer. Ginger wasn't ready to know Gary Hobson.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight  
  
The careworn hostages exited the bank and enjoyed the sweet smell of freedom. Almost immediately, the aggressive reporters circled them hoping to obtain eye witness accounts from the people who had faced certain death. Fortunately, the police offered the hostages an avenue of escape as did the waiting ambulances that were ready to take them to area hospitals.  
  
"Do you see him?" Marissa asked Crumb anxiously. When Marissa and Crumb learned from Kermins that Locum planned to release some of the hostages, Marissa prayed that Jeff would be among the people freed.  
  
Crumb looked at the released hostages. He saw the two female tellers and the security guard. He also saw the young mother with her baby. But no Hobson.  
  
"He's not among the freed hostages. Let me see what I can find out." Crumb said leaving Marissa's side.  
  
The young mother was talking to Kermins. Tears of relief streamed down her face.  
  
"I was so scared that I was going to die. My baby wouldn't stop crying. I was afraid that he was going to hurt my child." The young mother explained.  
  
"Excuse me, Detective Crumb." Crumb introduced himself to the young mother. "Where's Hobson?"  
  
"He's still in there. That man wouldn't let him go. I'm afraid that he's going to get hurt. The way that terrorist was looking at him. Mr. Hobson was so brave. He got that terrorist to let the rest of us go. He saved us." The young mother said.  
  
Crumb's heart sank. Hobson was a hero, but now it looked as if his heroics would cost him his life. If only he had listened when Hobson came to his office asking for help...  
  
"We won't let that happen. Hobson is going to be okay." Crumb told the young mother. Crumb looked at Kermins for confirmation of his promise.  
  
Kermins pulled out his cell phone. "I need the SWAT team here." Kermins demanded.  
  
Meanwhile, inside in the bank, Jeff was paralyzed with fear. He had never been this afraid before. God, he wished Hank was here. Hank would know what to do. What was he saying? Of course, he didn't want Hank here facing death.  
  
Jeff remembered Hank telling him that one of the things he learned in the war was that the worst thing to do was to show fear around the enemy. The enemy uses that fear against his victim. Fear stymies thought and the ability to plan one's escape. Jeff needed to think. He needed to find a way out. His life depended on it.  
  
"So now you are quiet Hobson. What is it, you only have a lot to say when you have an audience?" Locum mocked.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Jeff asked.  
  
"In my country, it is noble to die for a cause. Do you have a cause you really believe in, Hobson?"  
  
"Yes. Life." Jeff said simply.  
  
"Life?" Locum laughed condescendingly. "Isn't that sweet. Well, for your sake, you better hope that your friends out there don't try anything stupid. Because if I don't get out of here alive, neither will you." Locum announced. He touched the bomb for emphasis.  
  
Locum removed the gun from his coat pocket and placed it on the desk. He walked a few feet from the desk.  
  
Jeff swallowed hard. If he could get to the gun, he could get out of there. But would he be able to shoot a man if he had to?  
  
Without thinking, Jeff lunged for the gun. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough for Locum who had anticipated Jeff's move.  
  
"That was a test, Hobson. And you failed. When I said don't try anything stupid, I meant you too." Locum walked over to Jeff and punched him in the stomach. Jeff doubled over in pain.  
  
"Next time, I won't be so easy on you." Locum threatened.  
  
Four more hours passed with day turning into night. The SWAT team had arrived a few hours ago and had surrounded the bank.  
  
The crowd from this morning had evaporated. Only the reporters, the police, and a few onlookers remained.  
  
Crumb had tried to get Marissa to go home, but she refused to leave. She told Crumb that she wanted to be close to Gary because she knew that Gary could feel her presence. In actuality, she prayed for Jeff's safety and reasoned that somehow he would know that she was there for him, that he wasn't alone. She hoped that her presence would give him strength.  
  
"Maybe we should call his parents and let them know what's going on." Crumb suggested.  
  
"No. No, not yet." Marissa said. She didn't want to worry Bernie and Lois particularly since she was the only one who knew that the hostage in the bank wasn't their son.  
  
The phone rang again. Locum took his time answering it.  
  
"How are things going in there?" Kermins asked.  
  
"Just fine. Hobson and I are getting to know each other. What's going on with my helicopter?" Locum inquired.  
  
"We're still working on it. In the meantime, can I get you anything else? How about some more food?" Kermins offered.  
  
"Yes. I want another Big Mac and Coca-Cola." Locum replied.  
  
"What about Hobson? He must be hungry too." Kermins noted.  
  
"No. Just one Big Mac and one Coca-Cola." Locum reiterated.  
  
Jeff was hungry. And tired. And scared. He realized how stupid he had been earlier trying to get the gun. Of course, Locum had placed the gun on the desk as a trap. Why would a terrorist take a gun out of his coat pocket, put it nearby his captive, then walk away? Jeff should have known that he was being cruelly tested. He should be grateful that Locum rewarded his efforts with just a punch in the gut. Locum could have easily killed him right then. Instead, Locum spent the next few hours tormenting Jeff by waving the gun in his face and by fingering the bomb as if he were planning to detonate it at any moment.  
  
He could still kill you, the inner voice reminded.  
  
Jeff remembered that the building collapse story was still there. Unless Marissa had found a way to reach City Hall and the headline changed, a teen was still going to die at midnight. He had to get out of the bank. Not only was his life at stake, but also the life of a teenager.  
  
Jeff could see that the headline announcing his death remained. But he needed to get the paper so he could see whether the other headline changed.  
  
"May I ask you something? May I have my paper?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You want your newspaper? You are a strange one, Hobson." Locum walked over, snatched the paper from the floor, and threw it at Jeff.  
  
"Thank you." Jeff said. Jeff flipped through the paper. The color drained from his face. Good Lord...the building collapse story was still there.  
  
Locum noticed that Jeff had turned pale. "What's wrong, Hobson? You getting sick?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." Jeff lied.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Locum heard the familiar sound at the door alerting him that his food had arrived. Once again, Jeff was sent to retrieve the food. He handed the bag to Locum.  
  
Jeff looked at his watch. It was almost 8:00 p.m. He had to get out of there soon.  
  
"What are you going to do to me if your demands aren't met?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Locum replied.  
  
Outside the bank, Kermins called the head of the SWAT team. "Have you located the opening in the structure? Good. On my signal, release the tear gas."  
  
Earlier, Kermins had conferred with the engineers who worked on the construction of the bank. Kermins learned from the engineers that there was a small opening on the side of the building where the vault was located. Tear gas would be pumped through that opening to disable the terrorist. The timing had to be just right. No mistakes. Hobson couldn't afford any mistakes.  
  
The phone in the bank rang again. "Where's my helicopter?" Locum demanded his voice laced with impatience.  
  
"It will be here soon." Kermins lied. Kermins hoped to distract Locum so that the tear gas could be released.  
  
"You have one more hour or Hobson dies." Locum announced slamming down the phone.  
  
Ten minutes later, tear gas engulfed the bank.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
The Purl Roadhouse had been transformed into a romantic fantasy land. All the tables had been removed except for one small table in the center. A white linen tablecloth with small red hearts covered the table. An ice bucket with champagne sat on the table along with a single, red rose. The lights in the Roadhouse were turned to a low, sexy dim.  
  
Gary was surprised that the owner of the Roadhouse had agreed to close down the bar for a few hours when he had explained that he wanted to spend some special time there with his fiancee. The owner remarked that he was happy to help out a future Cleveland Indian baseball player.  
  
Convincing Ginger to meet him had been another story. Initially when he called her, she kept hanging up on him. Finally after he resorted to shameless groveling, she agreed to meet him at the Roadhouse.  
  
Gary prayed that his plan would work. When Ginger had accused him of cheating and broken off the engagement, Gary feared that he had lost her. He ignored the inner voice reminding him that Ginger wasn't his to lose in the first place. Her heart belonged to Jeff. But Jeff was trapped in the future living life as Gary Hobson. Right now he had to be Jeff Metcalf. He had to prove his love to Ginger as Jeff. And just maybe someday, he could prove his love to her as Gary.  
  
Gary held a box in his hand delicately wrapped in gold paper. Hank had suggested that along with his heartfelt apology that he bring Ginger a gift. It had taken a while for him to select the perfect gift, but as he held the box in his hands, he was sure that Ginger would love what he brought her.  
  
Gary looked elegant in his tuxedo. Gary remembered Jeff saying that he had worn his father's tuxedo during his screen test in Hollywood. When Gary asked to borrow the tuxedo, Anne was surprised. He had to swear to her that he wasn't secretly planning to elope before she would allow him to borrow the tuxedo.  
  
Both Linda and Hank had complimented his appearance. Linda, in particular, got misty-eyed by his romantic gesture. Hank wished him luck and with a brotherly pat on the back included the parting words "don't mess this up" as Gary left the house.  
  
Gary closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that tonight would offer him a new beginning with Ginger.  
  
A short while later, Ginger entered the Roadhouse. She was wearing the black sleeveless blouse with the oversized flower and the black and red print skirt she had worn during the dance contest.  
  
Surveying the room, Ginger had not expected to find the Roadhouse like this. When Jeff had called her saying that they needed to talk, she hadn't imagine that he would go through all this trouble to create a romantic paradise. A smile crossed Ginger's face.  
  
"Do you like it?" Gary asked.  
  
"It's beautiful." Ginger said.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Gary whispered. Gary walked over to the jukebox. He selected "Rhapsody in Blue."  
  
"Dance with me." Gary requested holding his hand out for Ginger.  
  
Ginger accepted Gary's hand as Gershwin's song filled the room.  
  
Ginger rested her head on Gary's shoulder as they swayed to the music. She tried to forget about the strange pains she had been experiencing all day. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong. Maybe it was just stress.  
  
Ginger also wanted to forget about her argument with Jeff. Maybe Linda was right. Maybe he had been telling the truth. Certainly, this evening was proof of the extent of his love.  
  
Finally, the music stopped. Gary and Ginger walked back to the table.  
  
Ginger saw the chilled champagne and the rose that adorned the table. For one of the few times in her life, Ginger Szabo was rendered speechless. A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Jeff."  
  
Gary smiled. He could see that Ginger was deeply moved. He pulled out the chair for her. Gary opened the champagne and poured two glasses before siting down.  
  
"To love and new beginnings." Gary toasted.  
  
"Jeff, about earlier.." Ginger began before Gary interrupted her.  
  
"Ginger, I'm sorry if I hurt you. You have to know that I love you more than anything and I never wanted to see you hurt. You also have to know that there could never be another woman for me who could hold a candle to you. Loving you makes me feel like a very rich man." Gary said repeating Hank's words from earlier.  
  
Ginger gushed. "Oh Jeff."  
  
Gary handed Ginger the gift. "For you.from the bottom of my heart."  
  
Ginger carefully opened the box and removed the tissue paper that covered the gift. Inside she found a gold bracelet. Turning the bracelet over, she found an inscription "With your lips to mine, a rhapsody divine. You make my heart sing."  
  
"Oh Jeff." Ginger couldn't seem to get pass saying Jeff's name as she was so overwhelmed by emotion. The words to the Judy Garland song lovingly engraved on the bracelet had earned Gary her forgiveness.  
  
For a guy who gets tomorrow's news today, for the first time in over four years, there was no paper telling him what tomorrow would bring. In this case, it wouldn't matter. A futuristic newspaper could not direct Gary on the road to romantic bliss. Gary Hobson's heart and his destiny were on a collision course. His heart would be the unfortunate victim when the ride was over.  
  
  
  
Chapter Forty  
  
"Gary. Gary."  
  
Jeff slowly opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. An IV attached to his arm dripped much needed fluids into his veins. His vision clouded, Jeff tried to will his eyes to focus on the figure with the soothing voice. Soon, he saw Marissa seated on a chair by his hospital bed. Crumb stood behind her. Marissa's eyes were glazed with tears of relief. She was a welcoming angel to Jeff, a man who had been to hell and back.  
  
"W-What happened?" Jeff asked. He was still very disoriented.  
  
"You're okay. You're safe." Marissa reassured.  
  
"But the bank.the bomb.gun." Jeff rambled.  
  
"Hobson, you are a very lucky man." Crumb said.  
  
Crumb explained how the SWAT team had burst into the bank after the room had been enveloped by tear gas. Locum had grabbed Jeff and was about to detonate the bomb when a bullet ended his sinister plans. But Jeff had succumbed to the noxious gas. He was carried out the bank, unconscious.  
  
"So he's dead?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes." Marissa replied softly.  
  
"Listen, Hobson. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you came to my office earlier and you had to go through that nightmare." Crumb apologized.  
  
"That's okay." Jeff responded.  
  
"The police are going to want to question you. They are going to want to know how you knew about the terrorist in the first place." Crumb added.  
  
Jeff looked at Marissa. "Police? But I can't...I really don't feel like.."  
  
"Crumb, after all Gary has been through today, couldn't you convince the police to talk to him some other time? He's not up to being grilled right now." Marissa interjected. She reached for Jeff's hand.  
  
Crumb could see that Marissa wanted to be alone with Hobson. "I'll handle it." Crumb promised as he left the room.  
  
"I thought that I was going to die." Jeff whispered.  
  
"But you didn't. You saved all those people, Jeff. You are a hero. If your family were here, they would be very proud of you. Just like I am." Marissa said.  
  
Jeff smiled. He never saw himself as a hero before.  
  
Suddenly, Jeff remembered the paper. "Marissa, the paper."  
  
A nurse had given Marissa Jeff's belongings when he arrived at the hospital. Consequently, she had concealed the paper in her coat pocket. Marissa removed the paper and handed it to Jeff.  
  
Jeff flipped through the pages. "Marissa, the building collapse story is still here." Jeff looked at his watch- 10:30 p.m. "I need to get out of here."  
  
Jeff sat up in the bed. An older, stern looking nurse came into the room just in time to see Jeff yank the IV out of his arm.  
  
"Mr. Hobson, what are you doing? You lie back down this instant." The nurse scolded.  
  
"But I have to leave." Jeff protested.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." The nurse informed.  
  
"She's right, Gary. You are too weak to leave. You need to rest so you can regain your strength." Marissa said.  
  
What was Marissa doing? She knew that he had to leave, Jeff wondered.  
  
"Listen to your friend, Mr. Hobson." The nurse removed the old IV bag and replaced it with a fresh one. "I'll be back to check on you later." The nurse said as she left the room.  
  
"You have to hurry up." Marissa informed. She walked over to the closet, removed Jeff's clothes, and handed them to him.  
  
Marissa really didn't want Jeff to leave the hospital. He still needed to recover. But Marissa also knew that Jeff would never forgive himself if he couldn't save the teen.  
  
Now Jeff understood what Marissa had done. She agreed with the nurse so that the woman wouldn't keep a closer watch over him.  
  
Jeff quickly dressed.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow morning. Sleep well." Marissa said as she stood outside of Jeff's hospital room. She spoke loudly enough for the nurses at the station to hear her. Marissa walked towards the elevators.  
  
Jeff crept to the door. He cracked it up and surveyed the hallway. The nurses were occupied. Now was the time for him to make his getaway. A brief wave of dizziness gripped him. Holding the side of the wall for support, Jeff headed for the elevators.  
  
Outside the hospital, Jeff took a deep breath allowing the cool night air to fill his lungs. He hailed a cab and proceeded to the North Side.  
  
It didn't take long for Jeff to locate the building. The structure was an eye sore in the otherwise manicured area. The building appeared to be an old warehouse. It was two stories high. The door and windows were boarded. Orange signs with the words "Condemned. Do Not Enter" in big black lettering were taped on the door and the windows.  
  
How could anyone have gotten in? Jeff wondered.  
  
Walking around the side of the building, Jeff saw the answer to his question. He discovered a small opening in the wall. Jeff squeezed his body through the hole.  
  
Jeff had expected to crawl into darkness. Instead, he found a small light on a dusty table not too far from the opening and empty food bags. Some one had been staying there.  
  
Jeff looked around. The room seemed like it had been used for the storage of office equipment. Boxes lined a back corner. Old filing cabinets with missing drawers were haphazardly pushed to the side. In the center of the room, there was another larger table with chairs piled on top of it.  
  
Jeff walked into a smaller alcove to the left of the spacious front room.  
  
"Hello. Is any one here?" Jeff called out.  
  
Jeff heard a sound coming from behind a chair. A young boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen years old with curly blonde hair darted past Jeff.  
  
"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you." Jeff yelled. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
The young boy ran into the main room and soon disappeared through the opening.  
  
Jeff followed in hot pursuit. Unfortunately, he tripped on the uneven floor. As he fell, he bumped against one of the tables knocking over some of the chairs that had been piled on top of the table. The heavy chairs fell on top of him pinning him to the floor. He couldn't move.  
  
The structure shook. The time was 11:30 p.m.  
  
Chapter Forty-One  
  
The Metcalf Inquisition awaited Gary when he returned to the house. Hank and Sarah were seated on the couch reading magazines. Linda was sitting at the dining room table perusing union paperwork. Anne entered from the kitchen carrying a dishtowel.  
  
"Did you have a nice evening, Honey?" Anne asked.  
  
"Very nice." Gary responded. It had been a long time since he returned home from a date to curious questions from waiting relatives. Gary always thought that his parents held the patent on curiosity. But the Hobsons' curiosity was nothing compared to that of the Metcalfs.  
  
"I bet the Roadhouse looked very pretty." Sarah offered.  
  
"Very pretty." Gary repeated.  
  
"And Ginger probably looked swell, too." Hank added.  
  
"Yep. Swell." Gary said.  
  
"Honestly, the way this family beats around the bush sometimes. Is the engagement back on or not?" Linda asked impatiently.  
  
Anne seemed shocked by Linda's straightforwardness. Hank laughed.  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine. She forgave me." Gary responded simply. He walked into the kitchen. Linda followed him. As Ginger's best friend, she wanted details that Jeff didn't seem to be volunteering.  
  
Gary poured himself a glass of milk. Gary stood by the refrigerator. He spied a plate on the kitchen table with a few crumbs, remnants of a chocolate cake.  
  
"Thanks for saving me dessert." Gary said sarcastically.  
  
"We figured that you would eat dessert while you were out. So tell me what happened with Ginger." Linda demanded.  
  
Gary realized that Linda was very tenacious. It was clear that she wasn't going to give up until he filled her in on his evening.  
  
"There's not much to tell. Ginger forgave me. We danced. We drank champagne. I gave her the gift. And she said that she would marry me." Gary explained.  
  
Linda smiled. She was happy that Jeff and Ginger were back together.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. With all the commotion earlier, this came for you." Linda said handing Gary a letter.  
  
Gary looked at the envelope. It was addressed to "Mr. Jeffrey Metcalf." The letter was from The Cleveland Indians Baseball Organization.  
  
Gary was unsure whether he should open the letter. After all, this letter was what Jeff had been waiting to receive for a long time. Inside the envelope could be the answer to a life long dream.  
  
"I figured that you wouldn't want the whole family staring at you while you opened it." Linda said. She saw Jeff turn the letter over. He seemed very nervous.  
  
Linda gently put her hand on Gary's shoulder for support before walking over and sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
Gary took a deep breath before opening the letter. He read the letter silently. "Linda!" Gary yelled.  
  
His outburst startled Linda. She saw Gary gesturing to the letter. "What? What does it say?" Linda asked.  
  
Gary read the letter aloud. "Dear Mr. Metcalf. We are pleased to invite you to spring training at our facilities in Clearwater, Florida. Please report here in two weeks. The training is expected to last for two months. Congratulations."  
  
Linda left her seat at the kitchen table and walked over and gave Gary a congratulatory hug.  
  
Anne, Hank, and Sarah ran into the kitchen. They had heard Gary's outburst.  
  
"Jeff, what is it?" Anne inquired.  
  
Gary handed Anne the letter. "You can read it out loud." Gary said.  
  
Anne nodded. She did as Gary instructed.  
  
"Honey, this is wonderful. Now didn't I tell you that everything would be okay? You need to learn to listen to your mother." Anne said. She hugged Gary and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Way to go, Slugger." Hank added shaking Gary's hand.  
  
"We are all so proud of you." Sarah echoed.  
  
Gary smiled. But inside, he felt very guilty. This moment should have been Jeff's to enjoy. Instead, an odd twist of fate left him to bask in the glory.  
  
"I need to tell Ginger." Gary said hurrying out the front door.  
  
Chapter Forty-Two  
  
Marissa waited in Gary's loft for Jeff to return. It was late, but she wanted to be there for Jeff in case he wanted to talk. Marissa discovered that Gary and Jeff had very different personalities. Gary was guarded with his emotions. He hoarded his pain and guilt seldom sharing his turmoil with her. Jeff, on the other hand, craved approval and encouragement. He also shared his feelings.  
  
Marissa had grown to care deeply for Jeff. She worried about him a great deal when he was held hostage. She really didn't want him to go back out tonight to handle the building collapse story. She wanted to keep him safe.  
  
Marissa felt uneasy. Something was wrong. Marissa's mind traveled back to a few years ago. She remembered when Gary had been blinded in that tunnel. She wanted him to take a day off from the paper when he received it the next morning. But Gary learned that Nate Calvin, the boy whom he had met earlier at the hospital, was going to turn up missing. Typical Gary, he put Nate's needs before his own. "Missing today could mean dead tomorrow" Gary explained as he left McGinty's that fateful morning. Later, he would be trapped in a warehouse fire. If it wasn't for Cameron, Gary would have died that day.  
  
An old warehouse. A building collapse. An old warehouse. A building collapse. Gary. Jeff. Gary. Jeff. "My God!" Marissa realized that Jeff was in trouble. Marissa picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Crumb, this is Marissa. I need your help."  
  
Pain seized Jeff's body. He couldn't move. Here he was an aspiring baseball player and he couldn't free himself from under some chairs. Good Lord! He had survived a bomb toting terrorist only to die in a building collapse under some office furniture. Please God, don't let it end like this, Jeff prayed. Jeff wished that he could reach his cross and the engagement ring. His faith and his love for Ginger was all he had to keep himself sane as he awaited death.  
  
"Why did Hobson leave the hospital to go to an abandoned building?" Crumb asked as he drove Marissa to the North Side.  
  
"He had a feeling that someone was in trouble." Marissa said simply.  
  
"That kid has more feelings. Why can't he leave the life saving to the professionals?" Crumb remarked rhetorically.  
  
"What time is it?" Marissa asked.  
  
"11:45." Crumb replied.  
  
"We need to hurry." Marissa said.  
  
Jeff closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw happier times with his family. He saw Ginger. Ginger smiling. He and Ginger kissing. So in love. So happy. The future Mrs. Metcalf. His wife. The mother of his children. He promised Ginger that he would return to her somehow. He promised. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
The structure shook again. "Ginger, I love you." Jeff whispered.  
  
Crumb pulled the car up to the curb not too far from the abandoned building.  
  
"Stay here." Crumb advised Marissa. He got out of the car and walked the short distance to the abandoned building. Crumb saw that the door and the windows were boarded. He also saw the warning signs. Crumb walked around the side of the building. He saw the opening. Miraculously, Crumb was able to squeeze his substantial body through the opening.  
  
"Hobson." Crumb called out.  
  
"Over here." Jeff responded.  
  
"Hobson." Crumb repeated.  
  
"Over here." Jeff pleaded.  
  
Crumb followed the sound of Jeff's voice. He found Jeff buried underneath some chairs. It was 11:50 p.m.  
  
Marissa awaited anxiously in the car. "Dear God. Please let him be okay." She prayed.  
  
Soon, Marissa heard a thunderous boom. "Jeff!" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Forty-Three  
  
"Why do you have to go to Florida?" Ginger asked.  
  
When Gary came to the Szabo house, he had to convince Mrs. Szabo to let him in. She insisted that anything he had to say could wait until the morning. Mr. Szabo was more cooperative opening the door and telling Gary to come in. After calling Ginger down stairs, her parents said good night before retiring for the night. As she went upstairs, Gary could hear Mrs. Szabo mumbling something about young men in her day not being so inconsiderate as to call on a young lady so late in the evening.  
  
Now Ginger nervously paced the living room. She waved the letter in the air. Finally, she sat down on the couch. While she was happy that Jeff would have a shot at his dream, she was not happy to hear that he was off to Florida. Florida was miles away from River Run.  
  
Gary saw Ginger's anxiety. As Gary Hobson, he didn't want to leave her either- baseball or no baseball. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Time would allow him to cultivate his love. But as Jeff Metcalf, he may not have a choice. Jeff Metcalf would not refuse this opportunity.  
  
"The weather is warmer in Florida to play baseball." Gary explained.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Let's get married before I leave." Gary suggested the words pouring unexpectedly from his mouth.  
  
What are you doing Hobson? Are you crazy? The inner voice asked.  
  
Ginger was speechless for a moment. Composing herself, she replied "You know that we can't get married until we attend two more pre-cana classes and publish the banns."  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Two months. Come with me." Gary requested.  
  
"You know that I can't travel to Florida and stay with you for two months when we aren't married. Our mothers would kill us. Besides, I can't leave my job at the radio station for that long." Ginger reminded. Ginger stared at the bracelet on her arm. It had only been several hours ago that Gary gave her this gift and talked about love and new beginnings. Why did his baseball career have to interfere? Ginger wondered.  
  
Another silence.  
  
Gary willed his brain to think of a feasible alternative. He didn't want to spend two months away from Ginger.  
  
Suddenly, Ginger grabbed her chest. She started gasping for breath.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Gary asked alarmed. He hurried over to the couch and sat down next to Ginger.  
  
Ginger opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out.  
  
"Ginger, speak to me!" Gary pleaded.  
  
Finally, Ginger spoke. "There's something really wrong with me, Jeff, I didn't want to worry you earlier, but I've been having these really strange pains. They stopped for awhile, but now they are back. I feel like someone is trying to rip out my heart. The doctor says that it's nothing, but the pains won't go away. Why won't they stop?" Ginger asked tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Gary lovingly cradled Ginger in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me? I love you."  
  
Ginger gave Gary a weak smile.  
  
"We'll see another doctor. We'll get a second opinion. Everything will be okay." Gary promised.  
  
But Gary was scared. Really scared. What if something was seriously wrong with her? God, he couldn't lose her now!  
  
"I'm sorry to have ruined your big moment." Ginger apologized.  
  
Gary looked into Ginger's eyes. "That's not important. Baseball means nothing to me. You are what matters to me." Gary whispered.  
  
Ginger smiled.  
  
Gary wanted to stay longer, but Ginger insisted that he couldn't do anything more tonight. She agreed that they would see another doctor first thing in the morning.  
  
That night, Ginger had an unsettling dream. She saw Jeff surrounded by a strange mist. She heard him desperately calling her vowing that he would come home soon. That he loved her. That nothing would keep them apart. He pleaded for her to hold on to their love no matter what. That he was coming home soon. He was coming home soon.  
  
Ginger jumped up in her bed. The bracelet slid off her arm and fell onto the floor. She started to pick it up, but hesitated. She stared at the bracelet on the floor. It was as if some mysterious, powerful force was trying to tell her that the bracelet didn't belong on her arm.  
  
Chapter Forty-Four  
  
Marissa heard a thunderous boom followed by an eerie silence. The minutes seemed like an eternity.  
  
Finally, the car door opened. "Easy now, Hobson." Crumb said as he carefully placed Jeff in the back seat.  
  
"Oh My God, Gary! Are you okay?" Marissa asked.  
  
Still shaky by his second brush with death in the same day, Jeff managed to whisper "yes."  
  
"I'm taking you back to the hospital." Crumb announced.  
  
"No, please, no hospital. I want to go home. Please. I want to go home." Jeff begged his puppy dog eyes revealing desperation.  
  
Only Marissa knew that when Jeff mentioned home, he meant his home in River Run over fifty years in the past.  
  
"Hobson." Crumb bellowed.  
  
"Crumb, please. Take us to McGinty's." Marissa instructed. "And Crumb, thank you." Marissa added.  
  
Crumb nodded and drove to McGinty's. The trio arrived at McGinty's a short while later. Crumb helped Jeff out of the back seat and up the stairs to the loft. Marissa opened the door and turned on the lights.  
  
Crumb helped Jeff onto the bed.  
  
"I can take it from here. Thanks again." Marissa said to Crumb.  
  
"You're welcome." Crumb replied. "And as for you," Crumb continuing looking at Jeff, "I don't want to hear any more about you playing Superman tonight, you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Jeff responded.  
  
"If you get one of those strange feelings of yours to save someone, fight it." Crumb added as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey, Crumb," Jeff called out, "Thanks for saving my life."  
  
A smile crossed Crumb's face before he left the loft.  
  
Jeff slid underneath the covers allowing his exhausted and battered body to embrace the warm bed.  
  
"Do you need anything? I can go downstairs and make you something to eat." Marissa offered.  
  
"No thanks." Jeff said. "Please don't leave me." Jeff pleaded. The realization that he had come so close to death not once but twice hit Jeff. He didn't want to be alone right now.  
  
Marissa understood. She sat down on the end of the bed.  
  
"Jeff, you saved a lot of lives today." Marissa said her tone comforting.  
  
"How does he do it? How does Gary deal with this everyday?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because he has to." Marissa replied simply and honestly.  
  
"When I was in that bank and later in that building, I knew that was it, I was going to die. But I didn't want to give up. I didn't want it to be over. I had, I have, so much to live for." Jeff said choking back emotion.  
  
"You will return home. When the time is right, you will be sent back." Marissa predicted.  
  
Jeff smiled. Marissa seemed so sure.  
  
Jeff sat up in the bed. He removed the paper from his back pocket. He knew that the teen had managed to get out of the building, but he just wanted to see for himself that the story no longer existed. The building collapse story was indeed gone. In its place, the new headline read "Mayor Unveils New Budget."  
  
Why couldn't the paper give him a clue how to get home? Jeff wondered. He wanted to return home more than anything. He wanted to be with Ginger again.  
  
"Marissa, do you think that she has fallen in love with him?" Jeff asked.  
  
The unexpectedness of Jeff's question forced Marissa to quickly think of an appropriate answer. She believed that Gary would return to Chicago. But she was also worried that if Gary had fallen in love with Ginger, his heart would be broken.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sure that Ginger loves you more than anything." Marissa reassured.  
  
Jeff knew that Marissa hadn't really answered his question, but he decided not to push her.  
  
"You need to get some sleep. I'll stay here tonight if you like." Marissa promised.  
  
"Thank you." Jeff said.  
  
Marissa walked towards the closet, removed some blankets, and proceeded to the couch.  
  
"Marissa, what do you think the paper will bring tomorrow?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know Jeff. But whatever it brings, you will be ready." Marissa replied.  
  
"I hope so. Good night, Marissa."  
  
"Good night, Jeff."  
  
Little did Jeff Metcalf know but tomorrow would finally be the answer to his prayers.  
  
Chapter Forty-Five  
  
Breakfast was ready but food was the last thing on Gary's mind. The morning had come all too quickly.  
  
After spending most of the night thinking and worrying about Ginger, Gary finally fell asleep around 4:00 a.m. only to be plagued by a disturbing dream. In his dream, he was in a court room on trial for being a failure. Judge Romick sat on the bench, his piercing eyes unforgiving and condemning. The indictment said that Gary Hobson was charged with three counts of being failure. Count One alleged that he was a failure in romance. Count Two stated that he was a failure at his career. Count Three highlighted his failures with some of his saves.  
  
Conviction on these counts would sentence him to a life of misery.  
  
Chuck was his lawyer. Even in his dream, Gary knew to be worried with Chuck as his lawyer!  
  
Marissa sat at the defense table. She was his only ally.  
  
At the prosecution table were his accusers. Marcia had brought the first count. She was talking with her witness, Erica. Both women looked at him with cold expressions. Marcia testified that Gary was a complete failure as a husband, a disgrace to the institution of marriage. He deserved to be discarded on their wedding anniversary. Next, Erica took the stand. She testified that Gary hid behind the paper as an excuse to cover his inadequacies in the romance department.  
  
Genie Berlatski, his high school sweetheart, was called to the stand as a hostile witness. Genie tried to refute Erica's testimony by pointing out that Gary had been a true romantic writing her sweet letters. But the prosecutor destroyed her testimony when he forced Genie to admit that the reason things didn't work out between she and Gary was because Gary lacked direction. "He wasn't the kind of man a woman would want to marry, was he?" The prosecutor probed. After a brief silence, Genie said "yes."  
  
Chuck's cross examination proved unsuccessful. The evidence was just too damning.  
  
Gary was convicted on Count One.  
  
Pritchard took the stand on Count Two. His smug expression said it all. Pritchard testified that Gary was horrible as a stockbroker and that he quit only because he knew that he was about to be fired.  
  
Chuck did not cross examine.  
  
Gary was convicted on Count Two.  
  
Gary saw Frank Scanlon, Earl, and Jeremiah. They were the witnesses for Count Three. Gary swallowed hard. All three of these witnesses had died. Open and shut case for his failure.  
  
As expected, Gary was convicted on Count Three.  
  
The sentence was severe- a life of misery. No appeal.  
  
Gary awoke from the dream in a cold sweat. He had to pull himself together. He had to be strong for Ginger. He couldn't fail her.  
  
You say you love her, but you didn't even know that something was wrong with her. Jeff would have known, the inner voice mocked.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear any more from you. Do you hear me?" Gary said.  
  
Gary heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Gary said.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Anne asked. She sat down on the bed next to Gary.  
  
"I was..um..I.nothing." Gary stammered.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, Honey. You should get dressed and come down to eat." Anne said. Anne touched Gary's face. "I am so proud of you. I know how hard you worked to make spring training. I was thinking, I should throw you a party. Did you call Luke? I know that he will be thrilled. I should call your Aunt Edna. Everyone will just be so proud. I should also tell Sister Mary Catherine. I got called down to the school so much when you were little. It seemed that you were always in trouble with Sister Mary Catherine. It is probably a sin to gloat, but I want to show her how well you are doing. She always said that you would never amount to anything. Maybe I should invite her to the party too that way she can see..."  
  
"I don't want a party. Stop fussing over me. I don't deserve it!" Gary yelled. He rose from the bed and walking over to the dresser, his back towards Anne.  
  
Anne was shocked by this outburst especially after Jeff received news last night that he had made spring training.  
  
"Jeff."  
  
Gary turned around. "I'm sorry."  
  
Anne walked over to the dresser. "What's wrong, Honey?"  
  
"It's Ginger. Something is really wrong with her. She's having these terrible pains. I don't know how to help her. What if something happens to her? I can't lose her now just when it looks like we have a chance at a new beginning. I know that she is starting to love me." Gary rambled.  
  
What did Jeff mean by Ginger starting to love him? Anne wondered. He was talking as if he had been unsure of Ginger's love as if it was something new and unexpected.  
  
Anne again touched Gary's face in a comforting maternal gesture. "I raised all my children to have faith. You need to remember and hold on to this faith. God tests us with adversity, but He never gives us more than we can handle. Whatever happens, your faith and love for Ginger will help both of you."  
  
Gary looked at Anne. She was so secure in her faith. She sounded just like Marissa. Gary believed in God, but his faith had been tested so much in the last five years, that he wondered sometimes whether God even heard his prayers.  
  
"We are going to see a doctor this morning. I know that you say that I should have faith, but I am so scared." Gary confessed.  
  
"I know you are. But you will be strong for Ginger. You will help her deal with whatever she has to deal with." Anne predicted. "Now get dressed and come down and eat. You shouldn't go to the doctor's on an empty stomach." Anne added.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Anne left the room.  
  
Sighing, Gary quickly showered and dressed. "Please God, hear me. Please let her be okay." Gary prayed before leaving the room.  
  
The wait for the doctor seemed endless. Gary held Ginger's hand squeezing it gently. Both of them were scared, but Gary tried hard not to show his fear. He had to be strong for Ginger.  
  
Finally, the doctor saw Ginger. Gary waited while Ginger underwent tests. Worst case scenarios assaulted his mind.  
  
About a hour later, Ginger left the doctor's office and rejoined Gary in the waiting room. He couldn't read from her blank expression what the doctor had told her.  
  
Gary and Ginger walked outside the doctor's office in silence. He opened the door to the passenger side of the car for Ginger and came over to the driver's side. Sitting in the car, Gary couldn't wait any longer. "What did the doctor say?" Gary asked. He tried to brace himself for the worst.  
  
"He did all kinds of tests and his diagnosis was the same as the first doctor. He said that nothing was wrong with me." Ginger revealed.  
  
Gary smiled. "That's great."  
  
But Ginger wasn't smiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gary asked.  
  
"Why would I keep having pains if nothing is wrong with me?" Ginger reasoned. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Oh my word, do you think that I'm having these pains because I am anxious about you going to spring training? I mean after that dream I had last night."  
  
"What dream?" Gary asked.  
  
"I dreamt that you were surrounded by this strange mist and that you kept calling for me telling me that you were coming home soon. You told me to hold on to our love because you would come home soon. Then I got to thinking when you told me that story about your friend falling in love. I remembered that you said that this friend of yours wanted to go home, but couldn't. What did you mean by that, Jeff?" Ginger probed.  
  
Oh boy. Not only had Ginger been dreaming about Jeff, but what if she was figuring out the truth about him, that he couldn't be Jeff? He had to tell her.  
  
"Ginger, we shouldn't talk here in the car. I think we should go back to the house." Gary suggested.  
  
Ginger nodded.  
  
No more stalling, Gary told himself. Today he would tell her the truth. If he wanted a future with her, there could be no secrets.  
  
Gary drove the car towards the Metcalf house.  
  
A few minutes after the car left, in the spot, was an orange tabby cat. The cat meowed and ran off, disappearing down an alley. A glow radiated from the alley. The cat was gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter Forty-Six  
  
"Meow." Thump.  
  
Jeff opened his eyes and slowly sat up in the bed. He hesitated before going to the door. Not only was he still very sore from yesterday, but more importantly, he was terrified to see what impending disasters the paper would announce. What if he found himself in another life threatening situation? How many brushes with death would he be able to survive?  
  
Marissa was already awake. She sat on the couch waiting to hear Jeff's footsteps approach the door.  
  
The cat meowed again, insistent that someone acknowledge its presence.  
  
"Do you want me to get the paper?" Marissa offered.  
  
"No. No, I can do it." Jeff replied. He walked to the door. His steps were deliberate.  
  
Jeff opened the door.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"What, no hissing? No extending your claws at me? Should I worry that you are being this nice to me?" Jeff asked his feline messenger.  
  
The cat looked at Jeff as if to say "I know a secret" before running into Gary's apartment.  
  
"Maybe the cat has finally warmed to you." Marissa observed.  
  
"Maybe." Jeff bent over, picked up the paper, and closed the door. Jeff walked over to the couch and sat down next to Marissa.  
  
Marissa sensed Jeff's anxiety. "It will be okay." Marissa encouraged.  
  
Breathing deeply, Jeff opened the paper. He flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning the headlines. No life saving stories appeared. It seemed to be a slow news day.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe it. Just to be sure, he searched the paper several more times. Still silent.  
  
"Marissa, there's nothing here!" Jeff exclaimed. He sounded like an excited child on Christmas morning.  
  
Marissa smiled. She was happy that the paper was giving Jeff a day off.  
  
"You deserve a break, Jeff. I'm going to go down stairs unless you need me."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'll come down stairs in a little while. Thanks Marissa."  
  
Marissa nodded before disappearing from the loft.  
  
Jeff knew exactly what he needed to do with his newfound freedom. Marissa had mentioned a guy before named Morris who worked at the Chicago Sun- Times. This guy had a box containing Luke's things. Jeff knew that Gary had seen these items. Jeff also wanted to see them. After breakfast, he planned to visit this Morris. But first there was something else nagging at him that he needed to handle.  
  
Jeff pulled out a small card from his wallet. He walked over to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello. I like to speak to Marcia Roberts, please. Tell her it's Gary Hobson."  
  
Down stairs Marissa arranged for a breakfast feast for Jeff. Bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, cinnamon rolls, and coffee awaited Jeff. She knew that he hadn't eaten much since yesterday. She was determined to make sure that he had a good meal.  
  
A short while later, Jeff emerged. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and jeans. The delicious smells emanating from the kitchen were inviting. Jeff entered the kitchen, his stomach growling in anticipation of the food.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Marissa, this is wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now sit down and enjoy your breakfast." Marissa commanded.  
  
Jeff sat at the table. He devoured the food.  
  
Jeff decided to fill Marissa in on his plans. "I called Marcia this morning." Jeff said matter-of-factly.  
  
Marissa dropped her fork. "Why would you do that?" Marissa asked. Marissa knew that Jeff was upset and worried that he might not be able to return home. Perhaps he was lonely. But Marcia?  
  
Jeff saw the concerned expression on Marissa's face. "It's not what you think. I mean, I'm not interested in her or anything. You remember all the money I won at the racetrack? Well, I bought some things for my family and Ginger, if I ever see them again maybe I can give them these things," Jeff's voice trailed off. He paused briefly before continuing, "I still have a lot of money left. I want to give the money to Virginia Chandler's children. The money isn't really mine anyway. I won it when I should have been saving little Linda. At least now, the money will be put to good use. Marcia said that Virginia was her client. She could set something up for the kids, anonymously. Virginia wouldn't even have to know that the money came from me." Jeff explained. After what almost happened between he and Virginia, he didn't want to see her again.  
  
"You are a good person, Jeff Metcalf."  
  
Marissa and Jeff were sitting in the bar when Marcia arrived about an hour later. She was wearing a black pin stripped suit and expensive black leather pumps. She also wore a hopeful expression. Gary had called her. Perhaps he wanted to give their relationship another chance. It didn't look like he was involved with anyone, Marcia assumed.  
  
"Good morning, Gary."  
  
"Good morning, Marcia."  
  
"Well, if you will excuse me, I have some paper work to finish in the office." Marissa said before exiting the bar.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about you since we last talked," Marcia began, "I was surprised when you called. I missed you, Gary."  
  
"Marcia."  
  
"I should have never divorced you. I made a mistake." Marcia confessed.  
  
"Marcia."  
  
"I let my father convince me that we weren't right for each other. That I was going places and you would hold me back. I should have never have listened to him." Marcia said.  
  
"Marcia."  
  
"Do you believe in second chances, Gary?" Marcia asked. "Maybe this is ours."  
  
"Marcia." Good Lord...did all dames talk this much? How could a guy ever get a word in edgewise? Jeff wondered.  
  
"Marcia, I didn't ask you over here because of us. I asked you over here because I needed your legal advice." Jeff finally managed to say.  
  
"Legal advice?" Marcia said, her tone dejected.  
  
"You said that Virginia Chandler was a client of yours, right?"  
  
Marcia nodded.  
  
"Well, I want to make a monetary gift for her children, but I don't want anyone to know that the money came from me. You can do that, right?" Jeff asked.  
  
Why did Gary want to give money to Virginia's children when he said that he and Virginia were just friends? Marcia wondered. Gary was always such a softie. Maybe Virginia is using her children to rope Gary. Well, she is not going to get what is mine, Marcia vowed.  
  
"Marcia?" Jeff saw Marcia's faraway expression.  
  
"Yes, Gary. You can set up a trust fund in the children's names. My law firm can administer the trust with the stipulation that the donor's name remain anonymous." Marcia explained.  
  
"That's great." Jeff said. Jeff handed Marcia an envelope.  
  
Marcia's eyes widened when she opened the envelope. "Gary, this is a lot of money."  
  
McGinty's must be doing very well, Marcia thought to herself.  
  
"So you'll handle it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes. Stop by my office soon and we will finalize the terms of the trust." Marcia said. "And if you need to speak with me for any other reason, feel free to call." Marcia added. She walked over to where Jeff was standing and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Jeff blushed.  
  
"Good bye, Gary."  
  
"Good bye, Marcia."  
  
Marcia left McGinty's.  
  
"Screwy dame." Jeff mumbled himself.  
  
Jeff entered the office. He cleared his throat to alert Marissa to his presence.  
  
"I take it that Marcia is gone." Marissa said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes. That woman sure is."  
  
"Complicated?" Marissa offered.  
  
"I'll say. " Jeff agreed. "Gary was lucky to get out of that relationship in one piece."  
  
Marissa laughed. "What else do you have planned for today?"  
  
"I'm going over to the Sun-Times to talk to that Morris guy. I want to see that box with Luke's things." Jeff said.  
  
"I think that is a good idea." Marissa replied.  
  
Jeff's tone became serious. "Marissa, I want to thank you for being the best friend a guy could have. I don't have too many friends, except for Hank, Linda, and Luke and they are my relatives. And of course, Ginger. But I don't know if that counts because she is my fiancee. You have been here for me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I couldn't have survived here in Chicago. I know that you must miss Gary and must be worried about him. But you never made me feel unwelcome. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am grateful that you are my friend."  
  
Marissa smiled. Jeff's words had touched her. "No, I thank you for allowing me to know Jeff Metcalf because he is a special person. I'm very glad that you came into my life."  
  
Now it was Jeff's turn to smile.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Well, I better be getting over to the Sun-Times. I'll see you later." Jeff said. He walked towards the door.  
  
A sudden chill gripped Marissa. She called out to Jeff. "Good bye, Jeff. Take care of yourself."  
  
Jeff was surprised by the finality of Marissa's statement. "Yeah." Jeff said as he left the office.  
  
"I'll miss you, Jeff Metcalf." Marissa whispered to the empty room, tears in her eyes.  
  
Jeff hailed a cab. Entering the lobby of the Sun-Times, Jeff told the security guard that he wanted to see Morris. Jeff was directed to the basement.  
  
"Morris." Jeff called out. Jeff walked into the gated area.  
  
"Good to see you again, Mr. Hobson." Morris said. He was carrying the box containing Lucius Snow's things.  
  
Morris placed the box on the table. You can have this stuff. Take what you want or throw it away. I don't really care so long as it is out of here."  
  
"Do you mind if I look through it first?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Of course not. But I need to get back upstairs. You welcomed to stay down here as long as you like." Morris said before leaving.  
  
Jeff sat down. He pulled the lid off of the box and looked inside. The box was full of newspaper clippings. Jeff removed some of the clippings from the box. "Good Lord!" Jeff exclaimed. He saw that the newspaper clippings were about him: "Rookie Metcalf Shining Star." "Cleveland Indians Win Season Thanks To Metcalf." "Metcalf Achieves Record With Home Run Hits."  
  
Jeff smiled. He had made it as a professional baseball player. Luke had followed his career. Jeff felt hopeful. The earliest article was dated February, 1946 which must mean that he was going home soon. He had to have made spring training if he played in a game as early as the article stated. Jeff's hope quickly dissolved when a realization occurred to him: What if the articles weren't about him, but about Gary? What if he was trapped in the future indefinitely while Gary scored as a Cleveland Indian? Not only would Gary have his family, and Ginger, but also his dream. It wasn't fair!  
  
"Meow."  
  
"What are you doing here, cat?" Jeff asked.  
  
The cat was sitting outside the gated area.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Jeff walked outside the gated area. He noticed that a strange glow surrounded the feline.  
  
"What's that?" Jeff asked pointing to the glow which enveloped the cat.  
  
Immediately, Jeff felt dizzy and nauseous just as he had felt that night at the Roadhouse. He was overwhelmed by this sickness. He needed to get out of there. He needed some air.  
  
Suddenly, Jeff was unable to steady himself. He collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
A few minutes later, Jeff regained consciousness. He was on a bed. It felt very familiar. A shiny object caught Jeff's eye. He focused his vision on the object. It was one of his baseball trophies. "Good Lord!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly.  
  
  
  
Chapter Forty-Seven  
  
It was too good to be true- he was home. Finally! A sudden wave of panic seized Jeff. What if he was dreaming? With time travel, a futuristic newspaper and a strange feline, Jeff wasn't sure what was real and what was fantasy anymore.  
  
Please God, don't let this be a dream, Jeff prayed. He pinched his arm just to be sure. Ouch. Jeff rubbed his arm. The pain was welcomed because it meant that he was really home. Thank you God!  
  
Jeff rose from the bed and walked around the room. He felt like a soldier who had faced death and never imagined that he would ever return home. Now he knew how Hank must have felt when he came home. The room looked wonderful to his weary eyes.  
  
He picked up the statute of The Virgin Mary on the dresser. " When the time is right, you will be sent back" Marissa's words echoed in Jeff's mind. Marissa was right. Somehow she knew that he would be sent home today. That's why she said good bye to him when he left McGinty's instead of see you later. Jeff was glad that he had told Marissa how he felt about her. While he was grateful and happy to be home, a big part of him would really miss Marissa. "I'll see you again someday, Marissa." Jeff vowed.  
  
Jeff picked up one of his baseball trophies. Holding the trophy was bittersweet. He realized from those newspaper clippings that he had seen at the Sun-Times that he was going to make it as a professional baseball player.  
  
He walked over to his closet, feeling his clothes as if they were the most precious things he had ever seen.  
  
Jeff made his way over to his dresser. He opened one of the drawers, moved some clothes, and removed the picture of Ginger. "I told you that I would come back, Ginger. I love you."  
  
Jeff walked back over to his bed and pulled out the engagement ring from under his shirt. He would see Ginger soon and could give her the ring.  
  
The door opened. Mud green eyes stared at Jeff. The eyes of Gary Hobson, his mirror image.  
  
Gary stood paralyzed by the door, shocked. Jeff was back. He knew that he should be happy for Jeff, but why now? He had planned to tell Ginger the truth. Gary realized that if Anne Metcalf had stopped her down stairs when they entered the house to find out what the doctor had said, both of them would have walked into the room to find Jeff.  
  
Jeff sensed Gary's discomfort. "Hello, Gary." Jeff's tone was polite but hardly warm. Sadly, for men who had bonded like brothers before Jeff left, the fact that both men knew that they were in love with the same woman had created a wall between them.  
  
"Hello, Jeff. H-How did you get back?"  
  
"Your cat. He took me away but took his good time bringing me back. By the way, I really hate your cat." Jeff added with a small laugh.  
  
Gary laughed. Jeff's words had eased the tension in the room slightly.  
  
Jeff rose from the bed and walked over to Gary.  
  
Oh boy. Was Jeff going to hit him? Gary had the feeling that Jeff knew that he had fallen in love with Ginger. That he had betrayed their friendship by not being able to control his heart. He deserved for Jeff to hit him.  
  
Instead, Jeff surprised Gary by hugging him. "I missed you, Gary." Jeff said sincerely.  
  
Gary did not answer.  
  
Jeff knew that his return would make things hard for Gary. He knew that Gary loved Ginger. He also knew that friendship or not, he was not going to allow Gary to have Ginger.  
  
But Jeff also felt badly for Gary. He remembered how he felt when Hank returned from the war. He was happy to see his brother, but he knew that he would lose Sarah. Hank never found out that he had fallen in love with Sarah. He would hope that Hank would have forgiven him. Just like he has forgiven Gary.  
  
Jeff walked over to his dresser. Gary walked over to the bed and sat down. The door was left ajar.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Gary."  
  
"Do what?" Gary asked.  
  
"Deal with the paper everyday." Jeff replied. "It is just so...hard. It is the harder thing I have ever done."  
  
"I don't know either, Jeff. I guess because I have to."  
  
"That's the same thing Marissa said. You are so lucky to have Marissa. She is just swell." Jeff said.  
  
"Did you tell Marissa the truth about yourself?" Gary asked.  
  
"Actually, she figured it out. She knows you very well. But she still liked me. She was my friend." Jeff said.  
  
"Marissa is a wonderful friend. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve her friendship." Gary confessed.  
  
"I also met your wife."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"I mean, your ex-wife. She is one scre..one complicated lady." Jeff corrected himself.  
  
"I never understood Marcia. I thought I did. But the whole time we were married, I really didn't know what she wanted. Until it was too late." Gary whispered.  
  
A silence.  
  
"I met Crumb too." Jeff added. "He's a good guy." Jeff didn't want to tell Gary about his near death experiences.  
  
"Crumb, a good guy? Well, I guess he is. He just takes some getting used to."  
  
Both men were dancing around the question that they both wanted to know.  
  
"So how did you like being me?" Jeff asked.  
  
Gary did not answer. He knew where Jeff was going with this question.  
  
Jeff decided to lay it all on the line. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, Jeff. I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear." Gary whispered.  
  
"I know." Jeff replied.  
  
Just then, the door was opened and Ginger walked it. "Jeff, I thought we could talk about what you wanted to tell me." Ginger said walking over to the bed where Gary was sitting.  
  
"Hello, Ginger." The familiar voice standing by the dresser said.  
  
"Jeff," Ginger looked at the real Jeff then at Gary, "And Jeff. Oh my word." Ginger said before fainting.  
  
Chapter Forty- Eight  
  
"Ginger. Ginger, open your eyes. Please."  
  
Ginger heard the soothing voice and felt the gentle caresses. Her eyes opened. She saw Jeff. He was smiling as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
Ginger looked at the person who stood not too far from the bed, the person with Jeff's face. What was going on here? First, she was experiencing mysterious pains. Now, she was seeing two Jeffs. Heavens to Betsy! Maybe she was going crazy!  
  
Gary faced Jeff and Ginger. He had longed to hold her in his arms when she fainted. But Jeff had rushed over from where he was standing by the dresser practically pushing Gary out the way on the bed in his desire to reach his shocked fiancee. Gary stood there, an outsider. He felt like a third wheel witnessing this tender moment between Jeff and Ginger.  
  
"But who..how..why?" Ginger rambled.  
  
Gary never intended for Ginger to find out about him this way. He had wanted to be alone with her to break the news gently. Instead, she was shocked into this revelation. What now? She would probably hate him for his deception. Gary's heart sank. Why did Jeff have to come back now? He could have made Ginger understand. If only he had been given more time.  
  
"Ginger," Jeff whispered, "this is my friend, Gary Hobson." Jeff knew that what he had to say next would be incredible for Ginger, but he couldn't think of an easier way. "Gary..Gary is from..the future."  
  
Ginger sat up on the bed. Her eyes studied the two men. Her brain attempted to register Jeff's words.  
  
"From the future?" Ginger repeated.  
  
Gary stood by silently. Jeff was controlling the conversation. He was going to tell the story his way.  
  
Jeff continued, "You see, over a week ago, when I was working at the Roadhouse, I met Gary. You know how they say that we all have a twin in this world? Well, in a way, Gary is mine."  
  
Ginger listened attentively. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Anyway, the fact that Gary and I looked alike wasn't the only shocker I would receive. I learned that Gary was from the future. He had been sent from Chicago in the year 2001 here to River Run." Jeff explained.  
  
"But how could that happen?" Ginger asked. Somehow she believed Jeff's story.  
  
"I didn't know. At first, it was fun having a double with whom I could switch places. I could send Gary places when I needed to be somewhere else." Jeff remembered.  
  
A light bulb came on in Ginger's head. "So that day when I met you at the Roadhouse to discuss our wedding, that wasn't you, was it? That's why he kept looking at the door, isn't it? He was waiting for you to return from.....where was it, Jeff? Baseball practice? Did you enjoy making a fool out of me?" Ginger angrily said. "And I suppose that you had fun too, buster." Ginger added, her gaze fixed on Gary.  
  
Good Lord! Nice going, Metcalf. You just turned your reunion with Ginger into a revelation of your deception, the inner voice scolded.  
  
Gary started to defend himself, but Jeff interrupted.  
  
"It wasn't like that Ginger, I swear." Jeff said sincerely. Jeff reached for Ginger's hand.  
  
Ginger yanked her hand away from Jeff. "So what have you two been doing? Taking turns dating me? Okay, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Jeff gets her. And Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, she's Gary's. And perhaps alternate on Sunday." Ginger said sarcastically.  
  
"No. Of course not. Ginger, please listen. Please." Jeff pleaded.  
  
Ginger stopped ranting. She decided to listen to what Jeff had to say.  
  
"I never expected for any of this to happen. But the worst was yet to come. I ended up being sent to the future. Ginger, I was living in Chicago in 2001. I was scared. I was alone. I prayed that I would return. I had a tough time adjusting to the future. Alot of things happened to me. But mostly, I was afraid that I would never see you again. I didn't know how I could live without you. I love you so much."  
  
"So how did you get back?" Ginger queried.  
  
"I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is that after some difficult days, my prayers were finally answered." Jeff replied.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Ginger. Gary must have been trying to tell her the truth about himself.  
  
"Jeff, do you mind if I talk to Gary alone?" Ginger asked.  
  
Jeff didn't like the sound of that. What did Ginger want to tell Gary that she wouldn't want him to hear?  
  
"Of course not." Jeff lied. "I'll be down stairs if you need me." Jeff said. He looked at Ginger then Gary before leaving the attic. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Oh boy. Gary's heart raced. What did Ginger have to say to him? How could such a beautiful date last night at the Roadhouse have lead to this moment?  
  
Ginger hesitated briefly before speaking. "When you told me that story about your friend who couldn't get home and fell in love with another guy's girlfriend, you were talking about yourself, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Gary whispered. "Please don't hate me, Ginger." Gary begged. His voice was laced with pain and desperation.  
  
Ginger rose from the bed and stood next to Gary. She touched his face.  
  
Gary shivered from Ginger's touch.  
  
"I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you." Ginger reassured.  
  
"I wasn't pretending to love you. You know that, don't you?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yes. I know that." Ginger replied.  
  
The next question Gary asked he should have kept to himself. But he needed to know.  
  
"Ginger, did you love me at all? I mean, even a little?"  
  
Gary looked so much like Jeff. But his eyes, his eyes held so much pain. She was sorry she had to hurt him by not returning his feelings.  
  
"Gary, I know that this is hard for you to believe right now, but one day you are going to meet someone who will love you more than anything. She will see the wonderful, kind man that you are. And she will be a very lucky woman. But that woman isn't me, Gary. I love Jeff. Even when I didn't know what was happening to him, my body knew. That's why I was having those pains. Jeff and I are connected. We have a bond. We are incomplete without each other."  
  
Ginger opened her purse and removed the bracelet that Gary had given her. She had placed the bracelet in her purse during the doctor's visit.  
  
"I can't keep this, Gary. I'm sorry." Ginger said before leaving the attic.  
  
Gary sat down on the bed. He turned the bracelet over in his hands. He read the inscription "With your lips to mine, a rhapsody divine. You make my heart sing." The words he had engraved on the bracelet as a testament to his love and as a promise of a new beginning now mocked him. The pain he felt consumed him. His heart, already fragile after Marcia's rejection, was broken.  
  
Chapter Forty-Nine  
  
"Mom, I missed you so much." Jeff said hugging his mother. Jeff released his hold on Anne. "I thought that I would never see you again. I bought some stuff for you, Hank, and Linda, but I couldn't bring it back with me. I love you , mom."  
  
Anne eyed Jeff curiously. "Honey, what are you talking about?" Anne asked.  
  
"Mom," Jeff said swallowing hard, "I have something to tell you."  
  
Upstairs, Gary stared at the bracelet for what seemed like an eternity. He cursed himself for surrendering his heart so quickly and so completely.  
  
He had to get out of this house without any of the other Metcalfs seeing him. He couldn't face them, their scorn. If he slipped out quietly, no one would know that he ever existed. Except for Jeff and Ginger.  
  
He could go somewhere far away from River Run. Start a new life where no one has heard of Jeff Metcalf or Gary Hobson.  
  
Or, maybe the cat would come back for him and he could return to Chicago. Forget this whole thing happened. Subconsciously, Gary knew that whatever happened, whether he was sentenced to life in the past or transported back to the future, one thing was clear: He would never forget.  
  
Gary opened the attic door. He listened at the top of the stairs. Nothing. He crept down the stairs careful not to make a sound. Upon reaching the first floor, he heard Jeff, Ginger, and Anne in the kitchen. He couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
The front door was a short distance away. He could make it.  
  
Just as Gary reached for the door handle, the door opened. Hank and Charlie entered the house.  
  
"Hey, Mutt. I hear congratulations are in order. That's swell that you made spring training. You have done River Run proud." Charlie said. "Although I say that they sent the letter to the wrong house." Charlie teased.  
  
Gary frantically tried to get out of the door. "Thanks Charlie. But if you will excuse me, I need to.."  
  
"What's the hurry, little brother? We were hoping that you were here. We wanted to take you to the Roadhouse for a beer, Charlie's treat." Hank said, playfully hitting Charlie's arm.  
  
"He's your brother, I say that it should be your treat." Charlie responded.  
  
"Okay, we'll split the cost. My brother is worth all the beer he wants tonight." Hank added.  
  
"That's swell, Hank, Charlie. Thanks, but I need to....pick up something for Ginger." Gary lied.  
  
Gary almost made it out of the door. Almost. Unfortunately, Linda happened to come home. Standing in the doorway, Linda obstructed Gary's path.  
  
"Jeff, how's Ginger? Mother said that you took her to the doctor's." Linda asked concerned.  
  
"What's wrong with Ginger?" Charlie inquired.  
  
"Nothing. The doctor did some tests, but couldn't find anything wrong with her. Anyway, I should be going."  
  
Jeff, Ginger, and Anne entered from the kitchen before Gary could exit.  
  
"Holy cow!," Charlie exclaimed upon seeing Jeff and Gary, "there are two Mutts. It was bad enough with one."  
  
Hank and Linda couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Hank demanded.  
  
"Hank, this is my friend Gary Hobson and he's from the future." Jeff announced.  
  
"He's what?!" Hank replied.  
  
Jeff repeated his tale. Even hearing the story a second time, Anne still couldn't believe it. Time travel and a man who was a mirror image for her son. No wonder she felt that there had been something different about Jeff.  
  
The collective pair of Metcalf eyes plus Charlie stared at Gary. Gary felt sick to his stomach. He never felt so exposed in all his life. What were they going to do to him?  
  
"So what you are telling us is that you were trapped in the future while this guy was pretending to be you?" Hank said, the venom in his voice clearly meant for Gary.  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yes. But Gary didn't have a choice. I was gone and he had to pretend to be me because.." Jeff was interrupted by Hank.  
  
"What do you mean he didn't have a choice? He had a choice. He could have told us the truth about himself. He could have tried to figure out a way to help get you back. Instead, he chose to pretend to be you. To make fools out of your family. To romance your girl." Hank seethed.  
  
"Hank." Anne said.  
  
Anne didn't want Hank to condemn Gary. She felt that Gary must have suffered enough. He was in alone in a strange time. She felt badly for Gary. Not because he looked like her son but because he was someone's son. Somewhere Gary's mother must be aching for her son. He needed protection not scorn. Anne thought about Jeff far away from home. Jeff had told her about someone named Marissa who had befriended him. Anne was grateful for Marissa. Anne wanted to do the same thing for Gary.  
  
Anne walked over to Gary. She touched his face. "Gary, you can stay here as long as you like." Anne offered.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Metcalf." Gary replied. He was happy that at least Jeff's mother didn't hate him.  
  
"How could you invite this.," Hank searched for a word to describe Gary which wouldn't offend the women in the room, but he couldn't find one, "man to stay with us after what he did? Any man who would deceive a family knowing that they would be worried sick over their loved one and would carry on with another man's girl doesn't deserve kindness."  
  
Jeff flinched at Hank's last statement. He was glad that Hank hadn't found out about he and Sarah. Hank would have never forgiven him.  
  
Gary stood there accepting Hank's punishing words. Hank was right. Instead of wanting to help Jeff, he wanted Jeff's life and secretly prayed that Jeff wouldn't return to River Run.  
  
"Hank, that's enough." Anne admonished. "I didn't raise you to be so unforgiving. Remember what the Bible says about.."  
  
"Mom, don't quote the Bible to me right now." Hank interrupted. "I don't know how you could be so calm about all this." Facing Gary, Hank added, " So Hobson, did you enjoy stealing my brother's life and his girl? And almost his dream. Jeff, you made spring training and your friend here was ready to go to Clearwater in your place, did you know that?"  
  
"Hank, it wasn't Gary's fault." Jeff said defending his friend. Jeff had never seen Hank so angry. He knew that his brother wanted to protect him, but Jeff felt badly for Gary. Gary didn't expect to be sent to the past, he didn't expect to meet a man who looked like him, he didn't expect to fall in love with Ginger. Jeff didn't want to see Gary suffer.  
  
Linda wanted to say something. She felt badly for Gary. But the right words wouldn't come.  
  
"Well, I see that my brother and mother are very generous to you, Hobson. But I'm not. You have two seconds to leave this house or I'm going to throw you out!" Hank threatened.  
  
"Hank!' Anne and Linda yelled in unison.  
  
Charlie, Jeff, and Ginger were speechless.  
  
"That's okay, Mrs. Metcalf. I'm leaving. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble for your family. I really didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear." Gary looked at Ginger as he spoke.  
  
Gary walked out of the door.  
  
He could hear Hank ranting "If I catch that guy around here again, he's going to be very sorry."  
  
A few minutes later, Hank, Linda, Anne, and Charlie disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Jeff and Ginger stayed in the living room. Ginger sat on the couch while Jeff was in front of her on his knees. He pulled out the ring from the chain around his neck. Ginger smiled. She peppered Jeff with kisses.  
  
Outside the house, Gary looked through the window, witnessing this scene. The pain he felt was incredible.  
  
Broken, Gary walked away from the house down the street. He had no place to go.  
  
Chapter Fifty  
  
The lost soul roamed the streets of River Run, an invisible phantom alone and despondent. Gary had walked aimlessly for hours until his feet would allow him to walk no longer. Physically and emotionally exhausted, he found himself in a park. Gary sat on a bench, tormented by his thoughts.  
  
Tonight reminded him of another night when he felt hopeless and alone. When he was a fugitive accused of Scanlon's murder, he had come to Brigatti's townhouse looking for an ally and a warm bed in which to sleep. He got neither. "I thought you'd see it differently" Gary said to Brigatti when he realized that she didn't believe his innocence and wouldn't help him. That night he spent on the cold streets of Chicago, his body whipped by the biting winds.  
  
So lost. So alone.  
  
Gary thought about Ginger. The truth of Hank's words cemented his depression. Hank was right. He should have told the Metcalfs about himself the minute he realized that Jeff had been sent to the future. Instead, he ignored the wisdom of his inner voice and insinuated himself into Jeff's family. But he couldn't insinuate himself into Ginger's heart. "Jeff and I are connected. We have a bond. We are incomplete without each other" Ginger had told him. He never had a chance at winning her heart. He never had a chance.  
  
Gary buried his face in his hands and sobbed.  
  
"Gary?"  
  
Gary's tear streaked face looked up. He saw Jeff standing in front of him.  
  
"How did you find me, Jeff?"  
  
"Believe me, it wasn't easy. I've been searching for hours."  
  
"What, did your mother send you to look for me?"  
  
"Yes. But I was worried about too, Gary. I knew that you didn't have anyone else here in River Run. I didn't want you to be alone. Come back to the house with me."  
  
"Why? So your brother can tear me apart? No thanks."  
  
"Mom will talk to Hank, get him to see reason. Mom could get the Devil to attend Mass." Jeff said laughing.  
  
But Gary was not laughing.  
  
"Go home, Jeff. Go home to your fiancee and to your happy life." Gary said bitterly. He didn't mean for his words to come out so harsh, but all he could do right now was wallow in self-pity. He wasn't about to let Jeff take that away from him.  
  
"Come back to the house with me." Jeff repeated persistently.  
  
"And do what? Watch you and Ginger? Maybe I could be an attendant at your wedding. Wouldn't that be just swell." Gary's voice was a mixture of pain and sarcasm.  
  
Jeff wasn't going to give up. He hated to see Gary hurting this much. He had to do something.  
  
Jeff sat down on the bench next to Gary. Neither man looked at the other.  
  
"I'm so sorry this all happened to you, Gary. I really am. You didn't deserve it. You may not believe this, but you are like a brother to me." Jeff said sincerely.  
  
"Then tell me, Jeff, would a brother fall in love with his brother's girl while he was away?"  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Yes. He would. And he did." Jeff replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jeff looked at Gary. He hadn't planned to tell Gary what happened between he and Sarah. He hadn't planned to tell anyone. But now sitting next to Gary, he felt like sharing his secret.  
  
Jeff swallowed hard. "Gary, when Hank was away at the war, I..Sarah and I..we didn't mean for it to happen, but we fell in love." Jeff confessed. "No one knows about this. I never told Hank. I never told Ginger. It was nobody's fault. You can't control your heart. Love just happens. And it's beautiful. It can't be wrong. Sarah and I weren't meant to be together, but I don't regret falling in love with her because it was a special time in my life. When I lost Sarah, I thought that I would never get over it. But then I found Ginger."  
  
Gary was shocked. He never expected to hear this confession from Jeff.  
  
"So, you are not just a baseball player, but a philosopher as well?" Gary remarked. "You are trying to tell me that my true love is waiting out there for me?"  
  
"You have to have faith, Gary."  
  
"Go home, Jeff."  
  
"Please come back to the house with me, Gary. Please."  
  
Gary looked at Jeff. He saw the sincerity in Jeff's eyes. He heard the sincerity in Jeff's voice. But after all that happened, he couldn't come back.  
  
Gary's own voice softened. "I know that you mean well, Jeff and I thank you for caring even after what I did. But I can't come back with you. I don't belong in River Run. I'm going to go somewhere and start over."  
  
"Gary."  
  
"I'll be okay, Jeff."  
  
Jeff rose from the bench. His heart sank. He realized that this was good bye.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gary. I wish that I could make things better for you."  
  
"I know you do, thanks."  
  
Jeff extended his hand to Gary. Gary briefly hesitated before accepting Jeff's handshake. "If you need anything, anything, call me. I am here for you, know that." Jeff offered. "I'll miss you, Gary."  
  
"I'll miss you, too."  
  
Jeff started to walk away. Gary called out "Hey, Jeff. I never had a brother before you."  
  
Jeff smiled. Gary watched as Jeff disappeared into the night.  
  
Gary realized that he couldn't sit on a park bench the entire night. He started walking again. Somehow, he ended up in front of the Roadhouse. Maybe he should go in for a drink. A feeling of deja-vu hit Gary. When he first arrived in River Run, he came to the Roadhouse for a drink to calm his nerves and to figure out what was happening to him. Now he needed a drink to dull his pain and to figure out what to do with his life.  
  
Gary walked into the Roadhouse. The bar was nearly deserted. Gary sat down at a table.  
  
Another bartender came over to the table. "Hey, Metcalf. If I knew that you'd come in tonight, I could have asked the boss for the night off."  
  
"I'm not here to work." Gary said. "Whiskey."  
  
The bartender nodded. He returned to the table with the drink. Just as he had done in a bar in Chicago the night that Jeremiah died, Gary stared at the glass searching for answers. Nothing. He drank the liquid. It burned his insides.  
  
"Another Whiskey." Gary demanded.  
  
It was almost closing time. All the other customers had left the bar. The few empty glasses on the table were Gary's only company.  
  
"I should be closing." The bartender announced. He saw that Gary wasn't leaving. "Metcalf, lock up when you're finished, huh?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The bartender left the bar.  
  
"So what now?" Gary asked himself. He was so tired. So lost.  
  
"Meow." Cat on the floor near by Gary's table. A strange light surrounded the cat.  
  
"Do you have any ideas, cat?" Gary didn't seem to notice the glow enveloping the feline.  
  
Gary laid his head on the table. He closed his eyes.  
  
A few moments later, Gary opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a bed. His bed. He was home.  
  
"Home." Gary whispered. He looked around his loft. It seemed like a life- time ago that he left McGinty's to save Morris from a fire the paper said would occur in the Sun-Times basement. He never expected to find a box belonging to Lucius Snow containing newspaper clippings about Jeff Metcalf. He never expected to be sent to the past nor for Jeff to be transported to the future. He never expected to fall in love with Ginger.  
  
Somehow Gary couldn't shake the feeling that the paper had planned for all this to happen all along.  
  
Sighing, Gary left the loft and went down stairs to the bar.  
  
Marissa was working late in the office. She heard footsteps at the door followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Marissa." Gary whispered.  
  
"Oh my God, Gary!" Marissa rose from the chair and walked over to where Gary was standing. She hugged him tightly. She could feel the tension in his body.  
  
"I missed you so much." Marissa said choking back emotion.  
  
"I missed you, too." Gary replied.  
  
Marissa was so attuned to Gary that she could feel his pain. Even though he hadn't told her, Marissa suspected that he had fallen in love with Ginger. And as she feared, his heart was broken.  
  
"It's late, Marissa. You should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Marissa nodded.  
  
Marissa wanted to find out everything that happened to Gary in River Run. She knew from Gary's statement that he wasn't ready to talk about it tonight. But she wouldn't allow him to shut her out for too long. Not this time.  
  
"Yes. It's late. We'll talk tomorrow." Marissa said before leaving McGinty's.  
  
Gary went back upstairs to his loft. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Pulling the bracelet from his pocket, he read the inscription again "With your lips to mine, a rhapsody divine. You make my heart sing." A small tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
Gary put the bracelet on his nightstand. He walked over to the window and stared out into the Chicago night. Gary knew that tomorrow would bring the paper. His destiny was tied into saving lives, not finding love.  
  
But destiny is a funny thing. Its cruel hand sometimes slaps us making us wonder why for some people, love comes so easily while for others love is so elusive and a broken heart is often the price to pay. But a shattered heart does not mean a lifetime without love. Like the phoenix arising from its own ashes, destiny may allow for a broken heart to be healed and to beat more strongly when it finds true love.  
  
For Gary Hobson would discover that his destiny was linked to an unexpected member of the Metcalf family that he would meet. Soon, his heart would sing again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
